spirale
by Michoc's
Summary: la vie d'Harry à pris un pitfal depuis la 3eme tâche, et quand le nouveau professeur de DCFM essaye de l'aider, sa vie ne fait qu'empirer ... ~~Histoire traduite TERMINEE~~ *premiers chapitres revus et corrigés*
1. chapitre 1

****

Chapitre 1

Un long soufflement sonore de locomotive à vapeur s'éloignait peu à peu de la gare de Londres. Hermione et Ron regardaient par la fenêtre pour voir si Harry était là, quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à quelqu'un  
  
La personne se tenant devant eux avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches folles. Il paraissait mince, se révélant assez grand et ses yeux bleus était à la fois sombre et brillant, rappelant ceux de Dumbledore. Il contempla de son regard fascinant les adolescents et esquissa un sourire.  
  
_ Quoi ? vous n'avez jamais vu un professeur monter dans ce train avant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix se révélant baryton alors que l'ont pouvait clairement entendre un accent, qui, cependant, était difficile à identifier.   
_ Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Questionna Hermione.  
  
_ Oui, répondit l'homme. Est-ce que je me suis présenté ? Non ? Je suis le professeur Grégory Krikor  
  
_ Hermione Granger  
  
_ Ron Weasley  
  
_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il. En quelle année êtes vous tous les deux ?  
  
_ Cinquième année  
  
_ Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?  
  
_ NON ! ! Crièrent Ron et Hermione en chœur, ce qui fit rire leur professeur.  
  
_ Juste amis alors ?  
  
_ Ouais, confirma Ron. Nous attendons meilleur ami et vous auriez pu le rencontrer, sauf …  
  
_ …Que nous pensons qu'il a raté le train. Son oncle et sa tante sont tellement abominable avec lui, finit Hermione alors que les deux adolescents regardèrent une fois de plus par la fenêtre, intriguant ainsi Krikor.  
  
_ Il vit avec son oncle et sa tante ? Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
_ Parce que ses parents sont morts, murmura Hermione.  
  
_ Oh, il aurait aimé poser plus de mille questions. J'espère que vous allez le retrouver alors.  
  
_ C'est bon Hermione, allons voir si Harry est dans le train, dit Ron. A bientôt professeur.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Bonjour, tu veux manger quelque chose ?  


Harry releva le nez de son livre, secouant négativement la tête en guise de réponse à la femme. Celle-ci sourit et partit ensuite avec son chariot chargé de friandises alors qu'Harry recommençait de nouveau sa lecture.  
  
'Ainsi mourrez, ainsi, ainsi, ainsi.  
  
Maintenant je suis mort, maintenant je fui  
  
Mon âme est dans le ciel.'  
  
Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce concept, n'ayant pas clairement saisi ce que Shakespeare tenait à expliquer. Il aperçut alors Ron et Hermione qui entraient dans le compartiment. Rapidement, il replongea dans son bouquin.  
  
_ Harry Potter lit ... le célèbre Shakespeare ? S'étonna Hermione en découvrant le titre, ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire.  
  
_ Salut, lança Harry, ne prenant pas en compte l'intervention de la jeune fille qui jeta ses bras autour de lui tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
_ Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle, comment c'est passé ton été ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Le tien ?  
  
_ C'était grandiose, et Krum …Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Ron, et voyant l'air pincé sur son visage, elle n'en dévoila pas sur le sujet. Harry, viens avec nous dans notre compartiment, il n'est pas aussi étroit que celui-ci.  
  
Harry se leva et saisi la cage d' Hedwige ainsi que sa valise alors qu' Hermione le regardait avec des yeux satisfait tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il avait changé pendant l'été, Hermione le nota dans sa tête.  
  
Oui, la puberté avait fait effet sur Harry. Non seulement il était plus grand et ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement aplanis, mais il avait aussi un regard pénétrant qui le rendait différent. Le jeune garçon avait été remplacé par un jeune homme étrangement silencieux, beau. Hermione se frappa mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dévisage son meilleur AMI de cette manière !  
  
Harry s'assit alors dans le compartiment.  
  
_ Je vois que vous l'avez trouvé, commenta le professeur Krikor.  
  
_ Ouais, répondit Hermione. Harry, c'est notre nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
  
Harry le regarda sceptiquement avant de prendre la parole.   
  
_ Bonjour.  
  
_ Grégory Krikor.  
  
_ Harry Potter. A ce nom, l'homme pâlit mais le jeune homme continua. Et j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences avec les professeurs de DCFM  
  
_ Harry Potter ? Dit-il à haute voix.  
  
_ Ouais, répondit Harry. Oui j'ai une cicatrice, oui elle fait mal, non, je ne suis pas fou et je ne cri pas la nuit parce que mes parents sont morts. D'autres questions ?  
  
le professeur gloussa après ce flot de révélations.   
  
_ Non, non pas vraiment. Je ne comptais pas vraiment vous interroger à propos de cela.  
  
_ Peut-être, mais comme ça vous êtes éclairci sur le sujet, dit Harry en reprenant son ouvrage afin de mieux le comprendre.   
_ Harry, il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Ron  
_ J'ai grandi, répondit simplement Harry  
  
_ Oh.  
  
_ Ouais, je suis seulement sept pouces plus petit que toi dorénavant, dit Harry alors que Ron se moquait déjà de la situation.  
  
_ Nain !   
  
Cependant, Harry n'apporta pas la réponse qu'il fournissait généralement à cette affectueuse insulte qui se résumait à : " le troll. Il se contenta donc de retourner à son bouquin tandis que ces deux amis échangèrent un haussement d'épaules.  
  
_ Professeur ? Interpella Hermione alors que l'homme leva les yeux vers elle.  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ D'où venez vous ?  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Vous avez un accent auquel je n'arrive pas à poser le doigt dessus, c'est tout.  
  
_ Oh, le professeur souriait à présent. J'ai vécu en Grèce pendant un moment et j'ai du conserver mon accent.   
  
Harry grogna derrière son bouquin.  
  
_ Harry ! Réprimanda Hermione, tu peux être agréable tout de même !  
  
_ Oh, ce n'est rien, assura le nouveau professeur. J'admire les personnes honnêtes. Cependant, je pense que je devrais aller à l'avant du train, au revoir.  
  
_ Au revoir, saluèrent les deux Gryffondor.   
  
Un fantassin d'Harry et l'homme partait.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? S'énerva Hermione. Ce pauvre homme doit probablement penser que tu le détestes maintenant !  
  
_ Je ne le déteste pas. Je ne me fie pas à lui non plus, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec tout en se raclant la gorge et s'asseyant lourdement.

  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Avons-nous déjà eu un professeur de DCFM normal ? Rappela Harry, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Non, nous n'en avons jamais eu alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
_ C'est vrai, admit Ron, mais tout peux changer.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ginny et Neville.  
  
_ Hey ! nous vous avons cherché partout ! 

_ Oh, S'exclama Ginny en repérant Harry. Tu es là.   
  
Harry remua quelque peu sur la banquette, ne sachant que faire d'autre.   
  
_ Comment c'était ton été ? Demanda timidement la rouquine.   
  
_ C'était bien, répondit-il, s'attirant le regard de Ron qui plissait à présent les yeux.

Harry avait haussé les épaules quand EUX avait posé la même question. 

  
_ Ginny, merci pour ton intervention. Maintenant pourquoi vous ne partiriez pas pour nous laisser discuter tranquillement ?  
  
_ Quoi ? S'indigna Ginny en s'approchant de Ron. Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire ! !  
  
_ Regarde moi, dit Ron en la saisissant par les épaules et la dirigeant vers la porte. Dehors !  


La jeune fille se renfrogna aussitôt alors qu'elle quittait le compartiment, laissant Neville derrière elle.   
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te gênait Ron ? Demanda Hermione. Elle tentait d'être aimable !  
  
Ron s'assit de nouveau et lança :  
  
_ C'est une fouineuse.  
  
_ Non, elle n'en est pas une, détrompa Hermione. Tu penses qu'elle a été curieuse Harry ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et continua de lire.  
  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! ! S'écria Hermione en lui arrachant son livre des mains. Tu n'es d'aucun amusement quand tu lis !  


_ Tu peux parler ! Se moqua Ron en affligeant Harry d'un coup de coude qui fit hausser les sourcils de ce dernier. C'était bon n'est-ce pas ?   
  
_ Oh ouais, soupira Harry.

Et, avec sa baguette, il appela le livre qui se trouvait dans les mains d'Hermione. Il le posa ensuite sur ses genoux et retourna à sa préoccupation, faisant gémir le roux qui se tourna vers la Gryffondor.   
  
_ Que penses-tu du nouveau professeur ?   
  
_ Il a l'air sympathique, mais un peu bizarre.  
  
_ Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
  
_ Il a failli rater le train.  
  
_ Oh, c'est tout, se détendit Ron. Malgré ça, je pense aussi qu'il à l'air sympathique et je trouve qu'il a des allures communes avec Harry.  
  
_ Je ne trouve pas, intervint Harry de derrière son livre.  
  
_ C'est peut-être ton " papa ", se moqua Ron, obtenant une réaction du brun qui relevait brusquement les yeux vers son ami, palissant dorénavant à vue d'œil.  


_ Ferme-là Ron  
  
_ Je suis désolé, je voulais seulement plaisanter, s'excusa rapidement Ron  
  
_ Et bien ce n'était pas drôle.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  


Au cours de la nuit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.   
  
_ Entrez, annonça Dumbledore en enfilant une robe de chambre alors que le nouveau professeur de DCFM pénétrait dans la pièce.   


_ Ah James, dit Dumbledore en souriant, je t'attendais.  
  
_ Vous m'attendiez ? S'étonna ce dernier en prenant place sur un siège.   
  
_ Bien entendu. Cependant, je me questionne sur le sujet de ta visite.   
  
_ Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu qu'IL était ici.   
  
_ Qui donc ?  
  
_ Harry.  
  
_ Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné, répondit Dumbledore. Tu as été absent seulement 14 années, James.  
  
_ Oui ! mais pensez-vous que … Il hésita avant de reprendre et soupira. Il me ressemble exactement.  
  
_ Je sais, fit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Il a ses yeux. James se secoua mentalement. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire cela.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? Tu seras parfait.   
  
_ J'aimerais vous croire, souffla James en déposant sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
_ Bien, alors fais-le, recommanda le vieil homme. Souviens-toi juste que tu n'es plus James Potter et que, désormais, tu te prénommes Grégory Krikor. N'oublie pas également de prendre ta potion. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu redeviennes toi-même en plein milieu d'un cours. Sommes-nous d'accord ?  
  
_ Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas, répondit James de façon morose.  
  
_ Parfait, dans ce cas, au lit Krikor ! S'exclama joyeusement le directeur.   
  
James avait vécut en cerf. Comment pourrait-il se réhabituer à vivre comme un humain ? Souriant faiblement, il quitta le bureau.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
La journée se déroulait pour le mieux jusqu'ici et les classes semblaient sympathique dans l'ensemble. James avait en fait eu une bonne journée jusqu'à ce que la classe des 5ème année de Gryffondor entrèrent dans sa salle de cours et qu'Harry et son groupe d'amis s'y installent.   
  
_ Mon nom est Grégory Krikor et je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Cette classe sera différente des années précédentes et ce cours est très sérieux. D'autant plus qu'à présent, Voldemort est de retour. Vous apprendrez à vous battre en duel et à bloquer les sortilèges impardonnable. Je ne tolérai aucun flemmard. C'est clair ?  
  
La classe sembla quelque peu effrayée après ce flot de paroles et James fut satisfait de son effet.  
  
_ Mais, si vous êtes attentive et que vous faites vos devoirs, nous pourrons nous amuser, continua-t-il. Maintenant, commençons. Le duel est un sport digne crée par l' Emerillon pour expérimenter la connaissance d'un sorcier. De nos jours il est utilisé pour lutter. Mais je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà. A présent, la première leçon que nous allons voir est celle de la position. Qui aimerait être mon cobaye ?  
  
Personne ne leva la main, tous se souvenant du club de duel qu'il avaient eu avec Lockart.  
  
_ Ne répondez pas tous en même temps, gloussa James.  
  
Pourtant, personne ne répondit.  
  
_ Je vais devoir désigner quelqu'un au hasard si personne ne se propose. 

James attendit un moment et soupira. Il retourna donc près de son bureau et déroula la feuille ou se trouvait la liste des élèves. Il ferma les yeux et mis un doigt au hasard sur un nom.  
  
_ H… Harry Potter. Venez ici s'il vous plait, bafouilla-t-il.  
  
Harry se leva et marcha à l'avant de la classe, peu enthousiasme.  
  
_ Nous allons maintenant nous affronter l'un à l'autre, déclara le professeur. Généralement, il doit y avoir 5mètres d'écart entre vous et votre adversaire. Mais quelque fois –selon la personne- vous pouvez vous éloigner plus loin. Pas de questions jusqu'ici ?  
  
Tout le monde secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse.   
  
_ Nous devons ensuite nous incliner pour montrer que nous nous respectons. 

A ces mots, Harry grommela fortement, faisant hausser les sourcils de l'homme. 

_ Aimeriez-vous ajouter quelque chose Harry ?  
  
_ Oui, dit Harry. Si on s'incline, c'est par tradition et non par respect  
  
_ Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?  
  
_ Si vous y tenez. Vous inclineriez-vous par respect devant votre ennemi ?  
  
_ Je comprend votre point de vue, consentit James. Mais ici c'est ma classe alors faites ce que je vous dit. Après s'être incliné, nous devons lever nos baguettes afin d'entreprendre le combat. Est-ce que c'est clair ? 

Toute la classe fit signe que oui.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, vous êtes prêt à jeter des sortilèges.  
  
Hermione leva la main.  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Allez-vous nous enseigner quelques sorts qui pourrait nous êtres utiles ?  
  
_ Je suppose, répondit James. Harry, êtes vous disposez à vous battre ?  
  
_ Non, je ne pense pas réellement l'être.  
  
_ S'il vous plait ?  
  
_ Que me donnez-vous en échange ?  
  
_ 10 points pour gryffondor.  
  
_ C'est d'accord.  
  
c'est ainsi que chacun d'eux s'inclina pour lever ensuite leurs baguettes.  
  
_ Expelliarmus ! Cria rapidement Harry, attirant la baguette de son professeur vers lui. Malgré cela, ce dernier fut rapide car il s'en saisi avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne son adversaire.

  
_ Stupéfix !   
  
Harry l'esquiva avec expertise et lança lui aussi le même sort.   
  
_ Stupefix !  
  
James l'évita à son tour et hurla un autre sortilège.  
  
_ Wasletara !   
  
Harry lança sa baguette et un mur magique se forma autour de lui, bloquant toutes malédictions.  
  
_ Serpensortia ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Un serpent apparu et se dirigea droit vers James alors qu'Harry revoyait soudainement sous ses yeux la scène du cimetière. Il voyait Voldemort sortir du chaudron et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'hurler avec effroi.   
  
~* ~* ~*  
  
Au yeux de la classe, Harry avait soudainement changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus blanc, dévisageant le professeur comme s'il était un ours enragé. Il hurlait également et le serpent qu'il avait fait apparaître se dirigeait rapidement vers Krikor qui semblait effrayé.  
  
_ SORS DE CETTE BULLE ET FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE HARRY ! Cria Hermione, ce qui eut de l'effet car les yeux d'Harry retournèrent à la normale et il reprit rapidement contenance.   
  
_ EXPELLIARMUS ! 

La baguette de Krikor arriva dans ses mains et il se débarrassa ensuite du serpent. S'approchant du professeur, il lui rendit sa baguette avant de déclarer d'une voix triomphante.   
  
_ J' ai gagné  


Après ces mots, il marcha en direction de son siège afin de s'y asseoir.   
  



	2. chapitre 2

****

chapitre 2  
  
Ron observait Harry qui s'amusait d'un air absent avec son porridge, faisant retomber une cuillerée au fond du bol. A cette vue, le rouquin roula des yeux et lança :

_ Harry, ferme ta bouche. 

Mais, apparemment, l'intéressé était préoccupé par Cho qui se trouvait non loin, attirant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lançant à Harry des sourires plus que radieux. Ceci ne laissa guère Ron indifférent.  
  
_ Quoi ? Demanda Harry, semblant enfin le remarquer.  
  
_ Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle Harry, c'est inutile.  
  
_ Oh, et depuis quand es-tu devenu spécialiste en la matière ? Interrogea sèchement Harry en quittant la table sans avoir avalé la moindre chose. 

Quant à Cho, elle et ses amies avaient également quittées les lieux et Harry les repéra sans mal, les suivant jusqu'au grand Hall. 

_ Est-ce que tu as vu comment il te regardait, Cho ? Questionna une des filles.  
  
_ Il te veut, dit une autre. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, moi je le prend.  
  
_ Il est splendide !  
  
_ Il est à moi ! Répliqua Cho. Quand je pense à ce à quoi il ressemblait l'an passé …   
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?  
  
_ Il était maigre et ses cheveux étaient affreux, expliqua Cho. Et puis, il parlait énormément. J'ai entendu dire qu'il parlait à peine cette année.  
  
_ Il n'était pas mal quand même, dit une fille. Si c' était à moi qu'il aurait demandé de l'accompagner au bal, j'aurais accepté.  
  
_ Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, répondit Cho d'un ton léger. Bien sûr, j'ai dit non. Le pauvre a dut avoir le cœur brisé pendant des semaines. Je lui ai raconter que j'y allai avec Cédric. Cédric était beau lui. En fait, il ne m'avait pas exactement encore invité, mais il l'a fait juste après Harry, le jour même, donc tout c'est déroulé à la perfection.  
  
Les filles gloussèrent et Harry se pinça les lèvres, fulminant de rage. Quel imbécile ! comment avait-t-il pu croire que Cho avait été sincère ? Il ne souhaitait guère en entendre d'avantage et s'éloigna du grand hall afin de monter les escaliers.  
  
_ Où étiez-vous ? l'interpella une voix. Harry se retourna pour faire face à son nouveau professeur quelque peu agaçant, Krikor.  
_ Dans le grand Hall, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Bien, pouvez-vous me consacrer un peu de votre temps ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry respirait profondément.   
  
_ D'accord.  
  
_ Je me demandais où vous aviez appris à vous battre en duel.  
  
_ J' ai eu quelques cours en 2eme année, et j'ai du apprendre plusieurs sortilèges, avoua Harry. Pourquoi cela ? 

  
_ Parce que vous m'avez battu, répondit honnêtement Krikor. vous m'épatez.   
  
_ J'étais un des champions du tournoi des trois sorciers, dit Harry. Je devais pratiquer beaucoup de sortilèges et c'est une des seules raison du fait que je sois encore en vie.  
  
_ Ah. Vous avez gagné non ?  
  
_ Avec Cédric Diggory, précisa Harry.  
  
_ C'est fantastique, dit Krikor.  
  
_ Mais maintenant je vais y aller, déclara Harry en se dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
James regarda son fils marcher en haut des escaliers, les yeux élargis par l'étonnement.   
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, habituellement, il n'est pas comme cela, Dit une voix derrière lui qui appartenait à une jeune fille se trouvant à coté.  
  
_ Hermione Granger. Je vous ai rencontré dans le train, vous en souvenez-vous?   
  
_ Bien sûr, répondit-il. Que disiez-vous ?   
  
_ Je disais qu'Harry n'est pas aussi amer d'habitude, répéta Hermione. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment aimable et agréable à vivre. Mais il a changé depuis l'année dernière.  
  
_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?   
  
_ Le tournoi a mal tourné, très mal tourné, commença la brune. Au cours de la dernière tache, alors que lui et Cédric touchèrent le trophée, ce dernier les transporta on ne sait où. Quand ils sont revenus, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et Cédric était mort. Harry était vraiment sous le choc et dans un sal état. Seul Dumbledore connaît toute l'histoire. Lui qui nous disait tout …

  
Hermione hésita une seconde mais se décida à continuer.   
  
_ Il ne nous racontera pas ce qu'il c'est passé. On ne nous permet pas de lui demander. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a vécu la renaissance de vous-savez-qui et je pense qu'il s'accuse de la mort de Cédric. Il n'a pas souri depuis la dernière tâche. Bien qu' une fois, il a souri à Hagrid, mais après …  
  
_ Oh, dit James. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est produit de si terrible.  
  
_ Nous nous le demandons tous, soupira Hermione. Je pense qu'il irait mieux si il parlait.  
  
_ Au revoir Hermione, déclara James en se dirigeant vers son bureau afin de réfléchir à ce que la jeune fille venait de lui révéler.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~ *  
  
_ Draco  
  
_ Oui mon seigneur ?  
  
_ Viens ici  
  
Draco se permit un frisson alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son maître. La nuit était froide et le clair de lune semblait reflété quelque chose de terrifiant. De plus, la vue du seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvant devant lui ne l'aidait guère à se débarrasser de l'étrange sentiment qui lui pesait dans l'estomac.

  
_ Oui mon seigneur ? Répéta Draco.  
  
_ Draco, je vais te présenter quelqu'un, dit Voldemort. Maintenant tend ta main.  
  
Draco s'exécuta alors d'un geste tremblant, espérant secrètement que Voldemort ne le touche pas. Sa peau était si sèche et cireuse...

A son bonheur, il ne le toucha pas. Cependant, à la place, le mage noir lui plaça un rat au creux de la main.  
  
_ Mais maître, bafouilla Draco. C'est un rat !  
  
_ Oui, en effet, c'est un rat, répondit Voldemort. C'est Peter Petitgrow  
  
_ Mais …  
  
_ Pas de question Draco, intima Voldemort. Il travaillera comme espion ici. Si on te pose des questions, c'est ton rat apprivoisé, est-ce clair ?  
  
_ O…oui, dit Draco en rajoutant rapidement : mon Seigneur.  
  
_ Il doit toujours être avec toi. Mais fais très attention, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un le voit. Ce marmot de Weasley pourrait le reconnaître, expliqua Voldemort alors que Draco acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.   
  
_ Nous aurons bien assez tôt ce garçon … Continua le mage noir avant d'éclater d'un rire froid.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Maintenant, inclinez-vous.  
  
Harry bailla. Les cours de krikor devenaient très répétitive. Au moment présent, Lavande et Parvati se battait en duel et Harry observait d'un doux intérêt Parvati frapper Lavande d'un sort qui lui fit apparaître un nez supplémentaire.

*Elle n'est pas aussi jolie avec deux nez * se permit de penser le jeune homme en baillant une fois de plus alors que Lavande hurlait divers insultes en se jetant sur son adversaire afin de lui arracher les cheveux. 

  
Krikor, lui, riait et entreprit de séparer les jeunes filles.  
  
_ Arrêtez, ce n'est pas permis, dit t'il rapidement en regardant fixement Lavande. Celle-ci se renfrogna encore plus et Parvati retourna s'asseoir.

_ J'espère pour vous que cela ne se passe pas également comme cela avec les autres classes, professeur Krikor, intervint une voix cynique venant du fond de la classe.   
  
Le professeur Krikor se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur :  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
  
_ Je ne fait qu'observer en fait, répondit Rogue.  
  
_ Si c'est ce que vous souhaiter, cependant, je vous pris de le faire dans le silence, ordonna Krikor. Voyez-vous, j'essaie d'enseigner.   
  
_ ESSAYER, oui, c'est bien le mot qui convient, se moqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
_ Sortez, dit calmement Krikor.  
  
_ Forcez-moi, provoqua le professeur de potions.  
  
_ Bien, alors un duel vous conviendrait-il ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je tente de montrer un vrai duel à mes étudiants.

  
_ Bien sûr, répondit Rogue.  
  
_ S'il vous plait, poussez vos bureaux au fond de la classe, fit Krikor à l'adresse des élèves. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même allons vous montrer comment se déroule un vrai duel.  
  
Les élèves, ayant légèrement peur pour le professeur Krikor, poussèrent leurs bureaux avec hâte tandis que Rogue et Krikor s'étaient déjà inclinés.  
  
_ Furonclus ! Hurla Krikor. Mais Rogue l'esquiva  
  
_ Expelliarmus ! Meugla Rogue alors que Krikor esquivait à son tour le sort.  
  
_ Tarentellegra ! 

Rogue fut incapable d'éviter ce sortilège-ci et il se retrouva à danser. Cependant, l'effet fut vite dissipé.

  
_ Mauvais mouvement Krikor ! stupéfix !  
  
Krikor esquiva ce sort également et retourna à la charge.  
  
_ WIMBLETHUM !  
  
Rogue bloqua le sortilège  
  
_ Stupéfix ! Hurla Krikor tandis que Rogue bloquait également ce charme-ci.  
  
Soudain Krikor haleta et marmonna quelque chose. Rogue se mit à hurler de fureur voyant que ses cheveux disparaissaient et le professeur de DCFM ne se retenait pas de rire.   
  
_ Stupéfix ! Réussit à lancer ce dernier alors que Rogue ne bougeait plus.

  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Harry, déclara Krikor. Pouvez-vous rester après le cours s'il vous plait ?  
  
_ Mmm … Oui, si vous voulez, Répondit Harry alors que la cloche sonnait et que tous les élèves présent rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe. Harry rangea lui aussi ses affaires avant de se rendre près du bureau de son professeur.   
  
_ Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?  
  
_ Je pense que nous avons tous les deux à discuter de bon nombre de chose, annonça Krikor, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

  
_ Parfaitement, répondit Harry en s' assoyant. Et de quoi devrions nous parler ?  
  
_ De votre attitude, franchement elle est merdique. 

  
_ Franchement, je ne le pense pas, et vous permet-on d'employer ce mot ? Interrogea Harry.  
  
_ On me permet de dire tout ce que je veux, l'interrompit krikor, sortant de son bureau une théière afin de s'y servir une tasse. Vous d'autre part, on ne vous le permet pas.  
  
_ Qu'est ce vous avez là ? Tenta Harry en en essayant de changé de conversation, mais Krikor ne fut pas dupe et il continua :  
  
_ Votre attitude en classe -dans l'école- en GÉNÉRAL est inacceptable et je pense que vous devez travailler sur votre comportement afin de le changer.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez ? Je fais mes devoirs et j'ai de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. N'est-ce pas ce dont tout un professeur doit se soucier ?  
  
_ Il est vrai que nous nous soucions de cela, mais on s'inquiète également de l'état de nos élèves ! s'exclama Krkor.  
  
_ Oh, répondit Harry, dans ce cas, je suis bien, je ne suis pas malade, j'ai des amis.  
  
_ Vous en auriez plus si vous n'étiez pas si avare.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis avare ? Eclata fortement Harry. Je suis juste… juste … Aarrggg ! je peux partir maintenant ?  
  
_ Non, répondit Krikor, dites moi juste ce qui vous ennui.  
  
_ Et bien, en ce moment c'est vous.  
  
Krikor se releva, se retenant de lever une main afin de lui donner une bonne claque.   
  
_ Arrêtez, ne dîtes rien que vous pourriez regretter plus tard  
  
_ Oh, merci du conseil, soupira Harry.   
  
_ Tous vos amis continuent à me raconter que vous n'êtes pas aussi avare que vous voulez bien l'être. Vous n'êtes pas aussi avare que Rogue et encore moins que moi. Que vous ai-je donc fait ?  
  
_ Rien, dit Harry. Pour l'instant.  
  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez ? Je n'ai rien fait !  
  
_ Je n'ai pas dit que je vous détestais. Je dis juste que je ne me fie pas à vous, Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
_ Etes-vous comme cela avec tout le monde ?  
  
_ Peut-être.  
  
_ Arrêtez ! mais enfin quel est votre problème ?  
  
_ Je pensais que j'avais déjà répondu à cela. C'est vous.  
  
_ Quand allez-vous arrêter de dire cela ? S'impatienta Krikor. Ecoutez, je ne plaisante pas. Si vous ne voulez pas vous confier à moi ou à n'importe qui, vous êtes bon à tomber dans un trou encore plus profond que celui où vous êtes actuellement. Si vous continuez à exclure le monde autour de vous comme vous l'avez fait ses trois dernières semaines, vous ne vous en sortirez pas.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Hurla Harry. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Vous n'avez pas fait ce que j'ai fait. Vous ne savez rien à propos de moi !   
  
_ Je vous connais plus que vous ne pourriez le soupçonner !  
  
_ Ah ouais ? Et que savez-vous de moi ? Provoqua le jeune homme, croisant les bras et se penchant vers lui.  
  
_ Je connais votre 2eme prénoms.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas de 2eme prénom, répondit Harry. Que pensez-vous savoir encore sur moi, *Krikor* ?  
  
_ Je sais ce qu'il c'est produit durant la 3eme tâche.  
  
_ N'est-ce pas merveilleux, lança Harry. Vous avez sûrement du entendre des rumeurs, rien d'autre.  
  
_ Et je sais que Cédric Diggory est mort au cours cette tâche.  
  
_ Wow ! ! Je vois que vous lisez les journaux, répondit sarcastiquement Harry en ayant tout de même son visage plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
_ Je sais que vous vous en voulez de n'avoir rien pu faire.  
  
Harry ne dit rien, étonné de cette phrase.  
  
_ Est-ce que vous vous sentez coupable de sa mort ?  
  
_ Quoi ? s'énerva Harry, hurlant presque. Qui * êtes-vous * pour me demander cela ?  
  
_ Parce que ce n'est pas de votre faute, continua Krikor, ne prenant pas en compte l'intervention du Gryffondor. Cédric était d'accord pour toucher le trophée avec vous. Il aurait très bien pu dire non.  
  
_ Oui, et je pourrais l'avoir pris seul et il serait, à cet heure-là, encore vivant, murmura Harry.  
  
_ Est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler ?  
  
_ Non merci ! Répliqua sèchement Harry, reprenant son ton froid. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'un psychologue !   
  
_ Oh, bien sûr , tout le monde peut le voir ça, Dit Krikor en sentant ses nerfs le lâcher. Vous n'avez pas besoin de Psychologue ! Vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de quelqu'un pour chasser l'affection que vous portiez à vos amis. Avez-vous peur de devenir ami avec quelqu'un au point de le voir lui aussi mourir ? Avez-vous peur de retomber dans la dépression ? Ne vous sentiriez-vous plus capable de vivre avec tout cela sur les épaules ? Est-ce bien cela votre problème, Harry ?  
  
_ Occupez vous de vos affaires, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. * je vais bien *.  
  
_ Vous pourriez juste mettre un peu plus de sentiments dans vos paroles et sa sonnerait vrai, déclara délicatement Krikor.  
  
_ Arrêtez d'essayer d'être mon ami ! Vous n'êtes qu'un professeur, rien de plus, explosa Harry, ramassant ses affaires avec hâte tout en quittant la classe.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Harry ça va ? Risqua Hermione, tu semblais préoccupé et énervé durant le cours d'histoire de la magie.  
  
_ C'est Krikor, dit Harry en soupirant. C'est un sale bâtard fouineur.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t' a dit ?  
  
_ Il m' a demandé quel était mon problème, me racontant ensuite que je m'abritais du monde, que j'étais avare. Il a même eu le culot de m'interroger à propos de Cédric, fit Harry. Je ne l'aime pas  
  
_Et bien … peut-être qu'il essaye juste de t'aider ? Suggéra Hermione.  
  
_ M' aider ! S'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel. Mais m'aider de quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens pensent que je suis différent ! Je me sens pareil que tout le monde moi !  
  
Hermione ne se préoccupa guère de cacher la lueur peinée qui reflétait dans ses yeux et s'approcha du Gryffondor afin de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule.

  
_ C'est juste que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Quand tu es revenu de la troisième tâche, -non Harry ne te renfrogne pas avec moi- tu avais l'air effrayé. Pourquoi ? Ca, personne ne le sait.   
  
_ Premièrement, je n'étais pas effrayé. Deuxièmement, tu aurais été affecté toi aussi si tu avais été à ma place, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Tu as tellement d'impact sur les gens, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Je ne sais pas si tu le réalises, mais tu changes les personnes. Tu m'as changé. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais pas d'amis et tout ce qui m'intéressait était de parler des cours à longueur de journée …  
  
_ Mais tu parles toujours des cours Hermione, l' interrompit Ron, s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
  
_ Oui, mais dorénavant, ce n'est plus mon sujet principal. Je pense que je suis quelqu'un de mieux depuis que je te connais Harry.  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
_ Hermione, je suis touché et tout le reste, mais c'est de la merde de chien. Tu as toujours eu des amis. Neville a toujours été ton ami.  
  
Hermione se pinça les lèvres.  
  
_ Retire Ça.  
  
_ Non, je ne le retirerai pas répondit Harry  
  
_ Il ne le retira pas, répéta Ron en faisant un petit signe de la main en geste d'insignifiance  
  
  
  
~* ~  
  
Harry remuait pendant son sommeil alors qu'il faisait un rêve étrange. Dans son rêve, Justin Finch-Flechley se faufilait en dehors de sa chambre et sortait de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, regardant prudemment autour de lui comme un chat nerveux. Il se dirigea finalement vers les grandes portes du hall, cherchant nerveusement les poignées pour enfin ouvrir les grandes portes. 

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il courra à travers le parc de Poudlard jusqu'à atteindre les serres. Le Poufsouffle se dirigea alors vers une plante dont tous se servaient durant leur cours de botanique.   
  
_ C'est toi qui va gagner, chuchotait-il à la plante, lui marmonnant plein d'autre phrase avant de la reposer sur l'étagère.

Il dirigea ensuite une main dans ses poches afin d'y sortir un paquet de graine qu'il déchira en les versant dans un pot de fleur. Brusquement, des voix se firent entendre.  
  
_ Mon seigneur, vous avez l'air en meilleure forme.  
  
_ C'est vrai Queuedver, admit une voix des plus froide, faisant frissonner Justin. As-tu des informations qui pourraient m'être utiles ?  
  
_ Peu, répondit l'homme appelé queuedver. Sauf que l'ont devrait garder un œil sur le professeur de DCFM  
  
_ Pourquoi cela ?  
  
_ Il me semble familier, dit queuedver. Il me semble également très puissant et se doit être un ennemi redoutable à combattre.   
  
_ et tu as dit que son nom était … ?  
  
_ Grégory Krikor, mon seigneur, répéta son serviteur tandis que Justin laissa soudainement échapper un piaillement de sa gorge, remarquant que la voix froide était celle de Voldemort.

  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Peter. Qui est-là ?  
  
Justin resta stupéfait, n'osant faire un seul geste ni même respirer.  
  
_ Probablement un mandragore se déplaçant dans la terre, Dit paresseusement Voldemort. Continue.  
  
_ Harry Potter se méfie de lui, continua queuedver. C'est un puissant sorcier à présent.; Il paraît même qu'il a battu Krikor au cours d'un duel, si les rumeurs disent vraies   


Justin tenta silencieusement d'échapper à ce lieu, mais par malchance, il se cogna à une étagère qui tomba à la renverse alors qu'un pot se cassa en mille morceaux. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri se rendant compte que sa plante se retrouvait sur le sol, fichu.   
  
_ lève-toi, mon garçon, commanda un homme rondouillard. N'arrivant pas à contrôler ses gestes, Justin ne put que lui obéir.   
  
_ Q...Qui êtes-vous ? Bégaya justin en fixant les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui.   
  
_ Qu'as-tu entendu ?  
  
_ t…tout, répondit Justin.  
  
_ Mon Seigneur? Demanda le gros. Qu'allons nous faire de lui ?  
  
_ Nous verrons. Quel est ton nom mon garçon ? Demanda Voldemort  
  
_J…Justin.  
  
_ Tu es élève à Poudlard ?  
  
_ O…oui  
  
_ Que penses-tu de ton nouveau professeur de DCFM ?  
  
_Je pense que c'est un excellent professeur, dit Justin.  
  
_ Et que penses-tu d' Harry Potter ?  
  
_ C'… C'est mon ami, bafouilla Justin. S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas, je vous jure que je ne dirais rien !  
  
_ Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Harry Potter ? Questionna le mage noir sans ce soucier le moins du monde des supplications du jeune homme.   
  
_ Depuis la deuxième année, répondit Justin. Allez-vous me tuer ?   
  
_ Oui, annonça le seigneur des Ténèbres en affichant un large sourire. Un dernier mot peut-être ?   
  
_ Quoi ? ? vous allez me tuez ? ?  
  
_ Ceux la feront l'affaire, dit Voldemort en riant. AVADA KEDAVRA !  
  
Justin s'effondra sur le sol, mort.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_ Harry. Réveille-toi ! S'exclama Ron en secouant son meilleur ami. HARRY RÉVEILLE TOI !   
  
Cependant, Harry continuait toujours de trembler dans son cauchemar, effrayant le rouquin. La bouche du survivant était légèrement entrouverte et laissait échapper quelques cris silencieux tandis que son corps ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens.

_ allez chercher de l'aide ! Ordonna Ron aux garçons qui s 'étaient regroupés autour du lit d'Harry. Allez cherché Mc Gonagall, Pomfresh, ou n'importe qui peu importe !  
  
Tous coururent vers la porte de la chambre alors que Ron continuait de secouer Harry. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? De quoi rêvait-il ?   
  
Pendant ce temps, les garçons revinrent avec trois personnes pour leur venir en aide : Madame Pomfress, Dumbledore et Krikor.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'étonna Mme Pomfress. Allumez la lumière il fait tout noir ! comment voulez-vous voir quelque chose ?  
  
_ Il ne se réveille pas, annonça Ron à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants alors que Mme Pomfresh s'approchait.  
  
_ Ce garçon ne sera jamais à cours de soin urgent médicaux, grogna-t-elle en levant se baguette tandis que Seamus allumait des bougies afin d'éclairer la pièce. L'infirmière commença ensuite à murmurer quelques sorts.  
  
_ Greg, pouvez-vous le tenir ? Interrogea Mme Pomfresh. Il bouge beaucoup trop et je n'arrive pas à lancer correctement mes sorts sans qu'ils rebondissent sur l'oreiller.  
  
exécutant les ordres de l'infirmière, Krikor compressait fortement les épaules du jeune homme afin de l'empêché de bouger.  
  
_ Merde ! S'écria soudainement Mme Pomfress, faisant sursauter les Gryffondor qui n'avaient guère l'habitude de l'entendre employer ce genre de vocabulaire.   
  
_ Que ce passe-t-il Pompom ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore.   
  
_ Il n'accepte pas les sortilèges ! S'exclama-t-elle. Finnigan ! passez-moi la cruche d'eau !  
  
Seamus se précipita alors vers la fenêtre pour s'emparer de la cruche qu'il apporta rapidement à Mme pomfresh.  
  
_ Merci, dit-elle en jetant de l'eau sur Harry. Ce dernier émit de drôles de bruits mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.   
  
_ Essayez d'ouvrir ses yeux, suggéra Krikor. Et mettez-lui la lumière en plein fouet.  
  
_ Excellente idée, approuva Mme Pomfress. Lumos. Greg, pouvez-vous ouvrir ses yeux ?  
  
Krikor acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'exécuter.   
  
_ Réveille-toi Harry, chuchota-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible alors que l'infirmière dirigeait la lumière dans les yeux du jeune homme qui se tortillait, espérant ainsi pouvoir se débarrasser de son professeur de DCFM.

  
_ Harry ça va ? Demanda rapidement Ron en voyant son ami reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci retourna un visage effrayé et pâle vers le roux avant de prendre la parole.   
  
_ O...Oui  
  
_ De quoi as-tu rêver Harry ? Questionna le directeur, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu jusque là.  
  
_ V… Voldemort, souffla Harry, toujours secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Dans … le parc … il l'a tué .. Et Petitgrow, ils sont dans le parc ! il est mort …  
  
_ Hum… Murmura Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, je ferais faire fouiller le parc. Mme Pomfresh, professeur Krikor, laissons ces garçons dormir un peu, ils ont besoin de sommeil.

Sur ceux, les trois adultes quittèrent la pièce alors qu'Harry se redressait avec difficulté sur son lit. 

Il ne dormirait plus cette nuit.   
  
  
  



	3. chapitre 3

ATTENTION : ceci est une traduction, je n'ai rien inventé, je ne possède rien, c'est la propriété de Tadariada  
Voici un troisième chapitre ! ! !

**Chapitre 3**

Malgré ce que l'ont aurait pu croire, Justin se trouvait en cours le lendemain et Harry ne cessait de lui jeter quelques regards nerveux, se demandant s'il devait oui ou non lui parler de son rêve. Cependant, après mure réflexion, sa décision fut prise et elle était clairement évidente : Il ne lui raconterait rien, car, -comme l'oncle Vernon le disait si bien- les rêves ne sont pas réels et resteront à jamais des rêves. Dans la vie, il fallait savoir ouvrir les yeux. 

  
Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers la plante qu'ils étudiaient en botanique, lui et son groupe. En fin d'année, une finale aurait lieu afin de désigner qu'elle serait la meilleure plante. Son regard dériva de nouveau vers Justin qui lui adressa un large sourire. Le Poufsouffle était doué en botanique, presque autant que Neville. 

  
Après quelques minutes, le cours se termina et tout le monde s'éloigna des serres, discutant de ce qu'ils venaient d'étudier.  
  
_ Ca va être super hein Harry ? Demanda Neville. T'imagine si nous gagnons la finale ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'étudier !  
  
Harry regarda son ami grassouillet s'extasier. Celui-ci ressemblait à un jeune enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau. Harry lui accorda un rare sourire.  
  
_ Ouais, j'espère que nous gagnerons  
  
Hermione tira rapidement sur la manche de la robe de Ron et lui montra Harry de l'autre main.  
  
_ Tu as vu ça Ron ? Il souri !  
  
_ C'est incroyable, dit sarcastiquement Ron. Je tiens seulement à te rappeler qu'il avait déjà souri avant cela.  
  
_ Non, pas depuis longtemps ! Persista Hermione.  
  
_ Et alors ? Répondit Ron. Je ne trouve pas cela extraordinaire.   
  
_ Cracheur des limaces ! Taquina Hermione.  
  
_ Rat de bibliothèque !  
  
_ Troll ! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
_ Touffe de poil ! 

Les deux amis gloussèrent mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en apercevant Parvati discuter avec Harry.  
  
_ Salut Harry, dit-elle, captant l'attention du jeune homme qui se retourna vers elle.   
  
_ Oh, salut Parvati, comment vas-tu ?  
  
_ Bien et toi ?  
  
_ Ca pourrait être mieux.  
  
_ C'est pas de chance, répondit Parvati en se rapprochant. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi.  
  
_ Merci, c'est gentil, dit Harry. Qu'as-tu fait cet été ?  
  
_ Et bien, je suis allée rendre visite à ma tante en Roumanie, répondit Parvati. Et toi, qu'as-TU fait cet été Harry ?  
  
_ Rien, je suis resté chez ma tante et mon oncle durant ces deux mois, j'étais leur esclave personnel je te jure.  
  
_ Raconte moi en plus, intima-t-elle en un sourire.   
  
_ Si tu veux, répondit Harry. Et bien, mon cousin Dudley, qui est énorme, était obligé d'aller s'acheter des vêtements 2 fois par semaine car ils ne lui allaient plus …

Parvati et Harry gloussèrent, faisant réaliser soudainement à Hermione ce que le survivant faisait. IL FLIRTAIT ! Voir Harry à l'œuvre lui semblait particulièrement étrange du fait qu'elle l'avait toujours perçu comme son meilleur ami et non autrement, surtout au cours de l'année précédente. De plus, il n'était pas spécialement un critère de beauté si on y rajoutait en plus de cela qu'il était petit et maigre. Mais à présent, il avait énormément grandi, sa voix avait mué et ses cheveux partaient moins dans tous les sens. En clair, il était devenu beaucoup mieux.    
  
_ Hermione, tu es en train de dévisager Harry, commenta Ron quelque peu fâché.  
  
_ Je sais, répondit Hermione en posant son regard sur le château. Toutes les filles mattent de toute façon, non ?   
  
_ Arrête ça veux-tu, s'irrita Ron alors qu'il se raclait la gorge.  
  
_ Et alors ? Tous les garçons regardent bien Lavande, toi y compris, se défendit la brune en posant une fois de plus son regard sur Harry tandis que Ron fermait la bouche. 

_ Regarde " juste " Harry, continua-t-elle.   
  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Je le vois tout le temps.  
  
_ Oui, mais là il flirte comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Dit Hermione en riant alors qu'Harry jouait à présent avec les cheveux de Parvati, prétendant les aimer. Ceci étonna grandement Ron.   
  
_ Et ça marche en plus ! Regarde Parvati !  
  
_ Lavande est jalouse, commenta Hermione. Peut-être que Neville flirtera avec elle maintenant.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Sirius,  
  
Tu voulais savoir toutes les choses bizarres qui se passaient autour du château non ? Et bien, voil : le nouveau professeur de DCFM me rend nerveux. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la crainte, mais ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions indiscrètes et il me garde après les cours, 'juste pour bavarder'. Il veut connaître nombre de chose sur moi et tu es au courant de mon passé lié au professeurs de DCFM … Il se prénomme Gregory Krikor et tous les autres professeurs semblent l'aimer, ainsi que les élèves. Cependant, je me méfie de lui. Je l'ai surpris en train de me dévisager au cours d'un dîner la semaine dernière, pendant TOUT le dîner. Il me fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre sa fourchette correctement dans sa bouche. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?  
  
Harry Potter

Sirius plia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et la glissa dans une de ses poches afin de pouvoir ensuite se transformer en chien. Il se trouvait juste à coté de Pré-au-lard et connaissait dorénavant tous les habitants du village. Certains enfants courraient même jusqu'à lui afin de pouvoir le câliner, cependant, ils repartaient aussi vite avant que leurs mères ne viennent les réprimander.   
  
A l'instant présent, Sirius marchait à travers les montagnes, sachant que Poudlard ne devrait plus être très loin. L'évadé se posait nombreuses questions : qui était donc ce professeur qu'avait engagé Dumbledore et dont Harry lui avait parl ? Sirius n'aimait guère ce qu'il avait lu et comptait bien enquêter sur les lieux afin de se faire sa propre idée. 

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva enfin à destination et qu'il gratta aux portes qui s'ouvrirent en un grincement. Il pénétra alors dans le château afin d'y traverser les couloirs qui semblaient désert. Ce qui, en cette heure, était normal, les étudiants se trouvant probablement dans la grande salle. Ceci dit, Sirius se dirigea vers les escaliers. 

  
_ Siri … SNIFFLE ? S'écria quelqu'un fortement. C'était Ron Weasley. Sirius aboya et se dirigea vers lui  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas te faire attraper !  
  
Sirius secoua la tête le mieux possible pour un chien.  
  
_ Peut-être qu'Harry reprendra courage en te voyant, viens !  
  
Sur le moment, Sirius aurait aimé que les chiens puissent parler, ainsi il aurait pu demander à Ron ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Cependant, il se contenta de suivre Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
_ Ron, pourquoi tu souris comme un singe ? S'étonna Hermione. Qu'est-ce tu caches ?  
  
_ Harry, fit Ron. Devine qui est là ? Un de tes très grands amis ! 

Sur ceux, Sirius aboya et se précipita sur Harry.  
  
_ Sniffle, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un air on ne peut plus joyeux alors qu'il repensait à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé un moins plus tôt.   
  
_ Oh, j'ai compris, tu vas aller voir ce que tu en penses c'est ça ?  
  
Sirius acquiesça tout en pressant sa tête contre le genou d'Harry avant de quitter la salle commune.   
  
_ Hé ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Harry. 

  
Sirius aboya quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire " Dumbledore ".  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Sirius attendait patiemment devant la porte de Dumbledore alors qu'il pouvait entendre la conversation qui s'y déroulait à l'intérieur.   
  
_ Professeur Krikor, s'il vous plait calmez-vous, ce garçon est quelqu'un de bien. Vous auriez dû vous doutez qu'il y aurait au moins un étudiant qui ne vous aimerait pas.  
  
_ Oui, mais pourquoi lui ? Je pensais que nous allions nous entendre parfaitement. J'aurais aimé que nous ayons les mêmes passions, et il est meilleur sur tous les sujets où moi même j'étais le meilleur. Pourquoi me déteste-t-il ?  
  
_ Il ne vous déteste pas, dit Dumbledore. La haine est un mot beaucoup trop fort, il vous connaît à peine.  
  
_ Et bien il agit comme si il me détestait, Albus. Il me tape sur les nerfs et il me répond avec un tel ton ... D'après les articles parut sur lui l'an dernier, je m'attendais à trouver en face de moi un garçon lâche, maigrelet pleurant sans cesse.   
  
_ C'est drôle comme la presse peut raconter des choses aussi stupides. Harry est un garçon fin et il n'a jamais pleuré, ou en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je l'ai également vu faire énormément de choses dangereuses.  
  
_ Comme quoi ?  
  
_ Et bien, il est déjà tombé de plusieurs mètres de son balai tandis que des Détraqueurs faisaient irruption dans le stade alors qu'il était en 3ème années. Ceci lui a d'ailleurs donné l'envie d'apprendre à réaliser un patronus qu'il maîtrise d'ailleurs avec perfection.  
  
_ Wouahou.

De son coté, Sirius en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre et en était malade. Il se décida donc à aboyer fortement en l'attente d'une réponse. 

_ Ceci me rappelle quelque chose … Murmura le Dumbledore alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant le directeur quelque peu surpris de cette intervention.   
  
_ Ah Sniffle, je t'en pris, entre. Le professeur Krikor et moi même avions presque fini.  
  
Krikor tourna son fauteuil afin de faire face au nouvel arrivant alors que Sirius fixait son regard dans les yeux bleus du professeur. Le dit criminel pencha la tête à plusieurs reprises, tentant de reconnaître ce regard qui lui semblait si familier. Krikor, lui, se mit à suffoquer tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient.  
  
_ Je pense que je vais y aller, déclara-t-il rapidement. Merci, professeur Dumbledore.   
  
_ Au revoir Greg, soupira Dumbledore au moment où Krikor quittait le bureau tandis que Sirius reprit forme humaine.   
  
_ Il me dit quelque chose, dit Sirius. Comment cela se fait-il que je le connaisse ?  
  
Bien que Dumbledore fût étonné, il ne le montra guère. Il avait imaginé que Sirius n'était venu ici que pour voir si tout était en ordre au château. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. 

  
_ Son nom est Grégory Krikor et je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses.   
  
_ êtes-vous sûr ? Questionna Sirius.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Oh, souffla Sirius. C'est juste ... je ne sais pas, son regard me disait quelque chose.   
  
Dumbledore haussa les épaules  
  
_ Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu veux parler. 

_ Bien, si vous le dites, soupira Sirius. En tout cas, je voulais vous demandez s'il était possible que je puisse rester quelques temps ici.   
  
_ Oui, bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes, répondit Dumbledore. Sous la forme d'un chien bien entendu, sinon tu en effrayerais plus d'un.   
  
_ Je sais, fit Sirius. Je pense que je vais y aller à présent.  
  
_ A bientôt alors Sirius.  
  
_ A bientôt, répondit ce dernier, se transformant avant de quitter lui aussi le bureau. 

  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Le matin suivant, quelqu'un secoua Harry afin de le réveiller. Celui-ci grogna en guise de réponse mais se redressa tout de même paisiblement. Il pu alors apercevoir Ron qui se trouvait en face de lui, blanc comme un linge. 

_ Que se passe-t-il d'aussi important pour que tu me réveilles aussi tôt un samedi matin ? Questionna Harry.   
  
_ L… La marque des ténèbres, bafouilla Ron.  
  
_ Quoi ? ? Mais où ça ?  
  
_ Au dessus de la serre, continua Ron, vraiment gêné de la situation.   
  
Harry pâlit à vue d'œil à l'annonce de cette phrase et eut du mal à prendre la parole après cela.  
  
_ Y'a-t-il des morts ?  
  
_ Justin, dit Ron. Justin a été tué.  
  
_ Non … Chuchota Harry. Tu te fiches de moi ?  
  
Ron secoua négativement la tête afin de le contredire.   
  
_ Toute l'école doit se retrouver dans la grande salle dans une demie heure, annonça Seamus. Je suis désolé Harry, je savais que c'était ton ami.  
  
Harry s'habilla un peu n'importe comment ce jour-là, ne faisant guère attention à ses gestes. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas averti Justin à propos des serres. Et maintenant, il était mort. Mort, mort, mort .  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'un élève nous a quitté la nuit dernière, déclara tristement Dumbledore. Justin Finch-Fletchley a été assassiné dans les serres. C'était un bon ami, un excellent élève et d'une remarquable gentillesse avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il nous manquera à tous. 

Ces paroles furent suivies par un flot de larmes et de reniflements venant de la table des Poufsouffle. 

_ Une messe en son honneur sera tenue demain. Tout le monde est le bienvenu, continua le directeur, s'arrêtant quelques instants avant de reprendre. A présent, j'aimerai vous rappeler l'importance du couvre feu. Nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il y ait de blessés, il est donc encore plus important de respecter les règles par les temps qui courent. Toutes personnes se trouvant hors de sa salle commune après 9 heures seront dispensées de toutes pratiques de Quidditch ainsi que privées de toutes sorties. Des Aurores contrôleront dorénavant les entraînements de Quidditch et les professeurs exécuteront des rondes dans les couloirs. Ai-je été assez clair ?  
  
Tout le monde murmura plus ou moins des réponses.  
  
_ Vous pouvez donc partir et profitez de votre samedi, conclu Dumbledore.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*

Harry n'assista pas à la messe en l'honneur de Justin et encore moins à l'enterrement. Il se sentait beaucoup trop coupable et, au lieu de cela, il était resté dans son dortoir, les rideaux de son lit tirés. Personne, pas même Sirius, n'avait osé aller voir s'il allait bien. Ils avaient déjà vu à l'œuvre le tempérament de feu dont Harry pouvait faire preuve, surtout ces temps-ci.   
  
Personne ne l'ennuya non plus quand il n'émergea pas de son lit le matin suivant, manquant par la même occasion tous les cours de la journée.

Mais, au cours de la soirée, Ron et Hermione étaient montés en direction du dortoir des garçons afin de prendre des nouvelles de leur ami.   
  
_ Harry ? Interpella Hermione.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
_ Harry tu es là ? Questionna Ron.   
  
Aucune réponse de nouveau.  
  
_ Nous … Nous t'apportons tes devoirs, dit Hermione. Tu en as raté beaucoup aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Mc Gonagall va probablement monter ici pour savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, dit Ron. Tu devrais dire que tu étais malade sinon tu vas avoir pas mal d'ennuis.  
  
Malgré cela, aucun son ne parvint à leurs oreilles, attirant alors la déception d'Hermione qui soupira.   
  
_ Harry, dit quelque chose.  
  
Rien.  
  
_ Je n'aime pas ça, dit finalement Ron qui alla ouvrir les rideaux pour y trouver un lit totalement vide et défait.   
  
_ Je suppose que nous devons le retrouver maintenant, déclara Hermione dans un bruit sourd. 

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent alors de la chambre afin d'interroger leurs camarades se trouvant autour d'eux.  
  
_ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, avoua Neville alors que chacun fournissait eux aussi la même réponse.   
  


_ Mais où pourrait-il se cacher ? S'interrogea la brune.   
  
_ Poudlard est gigantesque, il peu être n'importe où, commenta Ron.  
  
_ A la salle de bain peut-être ? Proposa Hermione. Cela pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il sente si bon.   
  
Ron se secoua légèrement les épaules face à cette réplique.   
  
_ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu as …  
  
_ Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Harry, acheva Hermione.  
  
_ Alors pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses sur lui ?  
  
_ Tu m'agaces, il sent bon, c'est tout.  
  
Ron secoua la tête tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Atteignant la porte, le rouquin se retourna quand il aperçut que sa camarade s'était arrêtée.   
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends Hermione ?  
  
_ C'est une salle de bain de GARÇONS, répondit stupidement Hermione. Je suis une fille.  
  
_ Oui, Hermione, se moqua Ron. Maintenant dis-moi de quelle couleur est le ciel ?  
  
_ La ferme Ron, fit Hermione. Dis moi juste si quelqu'un est là dedans  
  
Ron sourit devant la gêne évidente de son amie.  
  
_ Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir la dedans ? 

A ces mots, les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte colorée, mais, dépassant cela, elle serra durement l'épaule de Ron et entra avec lui.  
  
_ Harry, tu es là ? Appela Hermione, cependant, sa voix se répercuta en échos et eut pour seule réponse un cri étouffé. Une main sortit alors d'une des douches afin d'y saisir vivement la serviette qui se trouvait non loin.  
  
_ Pourquoi une fille se trouve-t-elle ici ? S'écria la voix qui semblait appartenir à Neville.  
  
_ T'inquiètes pas Nev', assura Hermione. Je ne regarde pas. Mais as-tu vu Harry ?  
  
_ Vous m'avez déjà posé la question tout à l'heure, répondit-il en sortant de la douche complètement habillé et les cheveux humides. Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
_ Ok, désolé, dit Ron tandis que Neville partit de la salle de bain. Je devine qu'il n'est pas ici.  
  
_ Tu devines ? dit faiblement Hermione. Regarde ça.  
  
_ Regardez quoi ? S'étonna Ron alors qu'Hermione lui désignait d'un geste de main une porte de douche entrouverte. Le garçon qui s'était trouvé là auparavant avait apparemment oublié son shampooing.   
  
_ Quoi Hermione, se moqua Ron. Oh du shampooing ! ! Je n'en avais jamais vu avant ! 

  
_ Non, pas ça, regarde le sol ! S'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron s'exécutait. 

Il y avait près de la canalisation une énorme flaque de sang alors qu'à coté gisait un rasoir rose cassé.  
  
Hermione tourna son visage vers celui de Ron qui était devenu blême.   
  
_ Qu'est–ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ Le shampooing, articula faiblement Ron.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu parles du shampooing ? Regarde le sang !  
  
_ Le shampooing … C'est... C'est … Ron hésita avant de continuer. C'est le shampooing d'Harry.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Ce n'est peut-être qu'un accident ! Un faux mouvement ! Ça aurait très bien pu se produire ! S'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron hochait négativement la tête.   
  
_ On utilise un sortilège pour remplacer les rasoirs.   
  
_ Ah oui ? Et lequel ?  
  
Ron la dévisagea avec horreur.   
  
_ Mais tu es folle ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se donner des tuyaux questions sortilèges !  
  
Hermione resta stupéfaite.  
  
_ Tu as raison, mais il y a des chances que le shampooing n'appartienne pas à Harry.  
  
Ron la détrompa vite  
  
_ Combien de type utilise Pantene Pro-V shampooing brillant ici ?


	4. chapitre 4

ATTENTION : ceci est une histoire traduite, je n'ai donc rien inventé et je ne possède rien cette potterfiction appartient à Tadariada  
  
note de tadariada : chapitre touchant !  
  
Merci a tous ceux qui ont rewiewer cette histoire ! ! Vous allez bien voir pour Harry et l'histoire du rasoir ...  
  
**Chapitre 4**

  
Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Ron et Hermione apparurent et vinrent s'assoirent près de lui.   
   
_ Hé, tu es l ! s'exclama Hermione, on s'inquiétait à ton sujet.   
  
_ Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Harry alors qu'il disposait de la nourriture sous la table pour Sirius.  
  
_ Tu n'as parlé à personne pendant deux jours, Harry, expliqua Ron. A ces mots, le brun haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois.  
  
_ Oui, quand tu es en vacances chez les Dursley mais pas quand tu es ici ! S'impatienta Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
  
_ Je vais bien.  
  
_ Mmm... Si tu le dis, concéda-t-elle à contre cœur alors que Ginny faisait son apparition près d'eux.   
  
_ Salut Harry !   
  
_ Salut Gin', comment vas-tu ?  
  
_ Ça pourrait aller mieux, et toi ?  
  
_ Pareil.  
  
Ron lâcha sa fourchette, Pourquoi Harry flirtait ? Et pourquoi diable le faisait-il avec SA sœur ?  
  
_ Calme toi Ron, souffla Hermione, les mecs flirtent, et Harry est un mec.  
  
_ Mais c'est ma petite sœur !  
  
_ Et elle a déjà flirté avec lui avant, rappela Hermione  
  
_ Mais c'est lui qui flirte cette fois-ci !  
  
_ Oh grandi un peu ! dit Hermione. Ron lui, prenait une teinte rouge alors qu'il tournait son visage vers son meilleur ami qui était adossé contre sa chaise,  jouant avec les cheveux bouclés de Ginny.  
  
_ Je - vais- le - tuez. Fut la seule chose qu'il pu dire avant de sortir.  
  
_ Ah les garçons ... Soupira Hermione.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Donc étudiez bien pour votre devoir de la semaine prochaine car je tiens à vous signaler que cela ne sera pas facile, vous pouvez sortir maintenant, déclara Krikor.  
  
La cloche sonna et tout le monde se hâta de sortir au plus vite de la classe. Harry lui, ramassait encore ses affaires tandis que la salle se retrouvait à présent vide de tout autre élèves.   
  
_ Harry, vous avez des ennuis ? S'inquiéta Krikor. Harry secoua la tête.  
  
_ Non monsieur, aucun, répondit-il. J'essaye simplement de rassembler mes affaires, ne vous inquiétez pas je serais sorti d'ici dans moins de 10 secondes.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne pas rester plus longtemps pour parler avec moi ? demanda gentiment Krikor. A ses paroles, Harry fit tomber ses affaires par terre.  
  


_ Pourquoi êtes-vous autant fasciné par moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou dire qui puisse vous pousser ainsi à éprouver un tel intérêt pour moi ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous toujours à me parler après les cours au moins trois fois par mois ?    
  
_ Parce que vous n'aimez pas mes cours, contrairement à tous les autres. La plupart des gens trouvent cela amusant de se battre en duel.  
  
_ Cela dépend des circonstances où l'on est amené à se battre.  
  
_ Pardon ? S'étonna Krikor.   
  
_ Se battre en duel n'est pas amusant, monsieur. Se battre n'est pas un sport. Un duel, c'est quand un sorcier décide d'en tuez un autre pour rétablir ce qu'ils appellent _« le sang pur »._  
  
_ Assoyez-vous et expliquez moi tout cela, dit Krikor avec intérêt en indiquant une chaise vide.  
  
Harry s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau puis reprit la parole.  
  
_ Gilderoy Lockart a essayé de faire un club de duel pendant ma 2eme année. Il m'a associé à mon pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy, afin que nous nous battions en duel devant tout le monde. Le but étant que je bloque les sorts qu'il me jetait, quels qu'ils soient.

  
_ Continuez s'il vous plait, dit Krikor.  
  
_ Si vous voulez. Malefoy a fait sortir de sa baguette un serpent qui est allé se diriger vers J... Justin f... Finch Flectchley et il a failli lui arracher la tête. J'ai ordonné au serpent d'arrêter en fourchelangue et après, presque toute l'école a pensé que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard  
  
_ Et vous ne l'êtes pas ? Pas vrai ?  
  
_ Bien sûr que non je ne le suis pas ! s'exclama Harry, c'est Voldemort.  
  
_ Ah, je vois, déclara Krikor. Mais il me semble que vous gagniez tout le temps en duel, alors pourquoi les détestez autant ?  
  
_ Et vous vous en souciez parce que ... ?  
  
_ Parce que ça m'intéresse.

  
_ Bien, répondit Harry. La raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas me battre en duel est parce que l'année dernière, Voldemort est revenu sous mes yeux et m'a obligé à me battre contre lui. Cependant, le seul sortilège que je connaissais était celui de désarmement et celui-ci ne m'aurait pas servit à grand chose avec tous les mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière lui et qui s'apprêtait à attaquer au moindre de ses signes …

Il a utilisé les trois sortilèges impardonnables sur moi, j'ai réussi à bloquer l'imperium. Mais, lorsqu'il a lancé l'avada kedavra et que j'ai lancé expalliermus en même temps, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Un fil d'or s'est relié et des ombres sont sorties de sa baguette. Il se trouvait que c'était les dernières personnes qu'il avait assassinées. Mes parents sont également sortis de la baguette et, depuis ce jour, se battre en duel me répugne et j'ai sans cesse des images qui me reviennent en mémoire. Donc, tant que je peux éviter les duels, je le fais. D'autres questions ? 

  
Krikor dévisagea Harry pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête.  
  
_ Non c'est bon, v... vous pouvez y aller maintenant.  
  
_ Merci, répondit Harry en saisissant ses livres, faisant d'un même coup baisser les manches de sa robe. Krikor pu alors apercevoir des bandages blancs parsemés de tâches de sang.  
  
_ Harry ? dit lentement James. Qu'il y a-t-il à vos poignets ?  
  
Harry pâlit.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
  
_ J'ai repense à une chose, Harry. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu en cours hier ?  
  
_Je ... J''étais ... mmm ... Harry chercha rapidement une réponse dans son esprit, Malade.  
  
_ Vous étiez malade au point de ne pas pouvoir venir en cours hier et vous venez aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ J'avais une grippe d'estomac, vous savez, la grippe d'estomac qui dure environ 24heures.  
  
_ Je veux la vérité, Qu'avez-vous ici Harry ? Questionna James.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça peu vous faire Krikor ? Hurla Harry, je m'en vais ! Cette conversation est allée beaucoup trop loin !  
  
_ Vous ne partirez pas Harry Potter, montrez-moi vos mains, ordonna James, et je veux les voir immédiatement.   
  
_ Non !  
  
_ Que me cachez-vous ?  
  
_ Rien ! Hurla Harry, laissez-moi partir !  
  
_ Si vous n'avez rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas voir vos poignets ! S'impatienta le professeur en saisissant le jeune garçon qui fit tomber ses livres à terre, réveillant par la même occasion Sirius qui dormait profondément jusqu'à présent au fond de la classe. Ce dernier fit un bond phénoménal et s'approcha rapidement des deux protagonistes.   
  
_ Lâchez moi ! Cria fortement Harry, lâchez-moi ! lâchez-moi tout de suite !  
  
Sirius grogna et aboya.  
  
_ Tais toi, lança durement James à Sirius. Maintenant Harry, pouvez-vous me dire où étiez-vous hier ?  
  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'écria Harry. Laissez moi !  
  
James posa ses pouces sur les paumes d'Harry. (Les détectives font comme cela afin de savoir si vous mentez, si votre pouls change, ils savent que c'est un mensonge.)  
  
Sirius paraissait prêt à attaquer James.  
  
_ Qu'avez-vous à vos poignets ? Répéta lentement James.   
  


Harry bougea dans tous les sens afin de se libérer de l'emprise qu'exerçait James sur lui, en vain.   
   
_ Je vous dénoncerais pour cela, déclara Harry presque en hurlant, on ne vous permet pas de faire ça !  
  
James parut calme quand il annonça:  
  
_ ça m'étonnerai.  
  
Et sans autres mots, il tira rapidement sur les manches d'Harry où il pu voir distinctement les bandes. Le sourire froid de James disparut en un instant, confirmant ses pires craintes.   
  
_ Vous ... Vous avez tenté de vous couper les veines ?  
  
Harry recula et s'approcha de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait vouloir tuer James et mettait bien en évidence ses canines.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hurla presque James.  
  
_ Rien, répondit Harry en essayant de repousser James qui l'avait rattrapé par le bras. Et ce n'est en aucun cas vos affaires !  
  
_ Vous avez essayer de vous tuez ? Questionna James  
  
Le visage d'Harry se tordit :   
  
_ Laissez-moi partir. Vous ...  
  
_ Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point ce que vous avez tenté de faire est grave ?! Hurla James, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?  
  
_ LAISSEZ MOI ! Cria Harry en arrivant enfin à se détacher de lui. De toute façon qu'est-ce que cela peu vous faire si j'essaye de me tuer ?  
  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! Hurla James en retour. HAROLD JAMES POTTER ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie donc pour toi ? C'est de ta VIE dont nous parlons bon sens !  
  
_ Je vais finir comme mes parents de toute manière, tué par Voldemort. Il le fera un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde le sait. J'ai simplement voulu accélérer le processus ! S'écria Harry. Et vous, qu'êtes-vous donc en train de faire ? Vous tentez de jouer le rôle du père ? C'est ma vie dont il s'agit, comme vous le dites si bien et c'est à moi de décider ce que je veux faire avec ! ! 

Après ce flot de paroles, il se saisit rapidement de ses livres de cours et quitta la salle de classe en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Sirius à ses trousses, dérapant sur le sol en pierre.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Hey, Potter, ricana Malfoy.  
  
_ Qu'il y a-t-il Malfoy ? Demanda Harry, feignant l'indifférence.

Rogue avait eu l'immense gentillesse de placer Harry et Malfoy ensemble pendant ses cours. C'est ainsi qu'en ce moment même, Malfoy souriait au Gryffondor de façon falsifié tout en mettant quelques limaces séchées dans le chaudron.  

  
_ J'ai entendu une rumeur te concernant.  
  
_ C'est génial, répondit Harry, agacé. Ne mélange pas la potion si rapidement crétin ! Elle va exploser sinon.  
  
_ Et si la rumeur est vrai, c'est grandiose, lança Malfoy en arrêtant de remuez complètement la potion, ignorant délibérément le ton agressif de son partenaire de potion.  
  
_ C'est cool mais si tu arrêtes de la remuer elle deviendra lapide ! Se fâcha Harry. Et c'est mon chaudron qu'on utilise. Oh puis zut, écarte-toi. Il poussa alors Malfoy afin de le remplacer dans sa tâche.  
  
_ La rumeur dit que tu as essayé de te t...  
  
_ Il y a toujours des rumeurs sur moi, Malfoy, l'interrompit Harry.  
  
_ Oui, mais c'est une des meilleures que j'ai entendue, continua le Serpentard. J'ai entendu dire que tu as tenté de te suicider.  
  
_ Et si cela avait marché, je n'aurais pas à t'endurer, lança pernicieusement Harry.  
  
Cette remarque eut pour effet de laisser Malfoy bouche bée.  
  
_ C'est donc vrai alors ?  
  
_ Est-ce que je le nie ?  
  
_ Non, répondit lentement le blond, mais alors pourquoi tu es toujours là, Potter ? T'a eu la trouille ?  
  
_ Non, répliqua le brun. Le rasoir s'est cassé, les lames n'ont pas tenus le coup, c'est la seule raison qui fait que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui.   
  
Malfoy sourit à Harry:  
  
_ Tu sais, si tu veux te tuer, je veux bien t'aider…  
  
_ C'est vrai ? Mais, tu sais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te détester, et cela, même si tu me rends cet immense service, déclara lentement Harry, continuant à mélanger sa potion.

  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  


Sirius gambadait avec inattention dans les couloirs du château alors qu'il se remettait en mémoire les derniers événements passés.

La semaine écoulée avait été terrible. 

Tout d'abord mardi, il avait appris la tentative de suicide de son filleul.

Mercredi, le professeur Trelawney le prit pour un sinistros et c'est ainsi qu'elle tenta de le tuer à l'aide d'une théière. 

Ensuite, le jeudi, les premières années de Gryffondor avaient essayés, au cours de leur leçon de métamorphose, de le transformer en détritus. Fort heureusement, Mc gonagall lui était venue en aide en refusant catégoriquement l'idée.

Et enfin aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire vendredi soir, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le professeur détesté d'Harry:Krikor.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il était certain de connaître ce dernier. La question était : comment ?

  
Ses réflexions l'avaient conduit tout droit vers le bord du lac et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'observer son reflet qui dégageait un homme émacié aux cheveux longs et sales. 

  
Peut être qu'Hermione connaissait un sort pour les rendre en meilleur état. C'était sûrement probable, cette fille possédait une véritable encyclopédie dans la tête. Pour le moment, ce problème ne pouvait être réglé et il décida de se transformer afin de ne plus y penser.   
  
Soudain, Sirius entendit un bruit qu'il distingua comme celui de pas. Cependant, cette idée fut vite abandonnée lorsqu'il aperçut un élan. Il l'observa un instant et eut alors une pensée soudaine les élans ne vivent pas dans les montagnes. Et, en y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que ce n'était absolument pas un élan.  
  
C'était un cerf.  
  
Sirius s'approcha de l'animal. Il était grand, musculaire et majestueux. Il allait reculer quand Sirius se transforma en humain.  
  
_ Je rêve ou quoi ? Chuchota Sirius en tournant lentement autour de l'animal. Est-ce que mes yeux me trompent ?  
  
Il s'arrêta et regarda l'animal dans les yeux. Il avait un regard bleu, froid et fascinant.  
  
Sirius pouvait déchiffrer son regard grâce à la lumière qu'émanait la lune. Finalement, il murmura d'une voie à peine audible :   
  
_ James… ?  
  
A ses mots, l'animal détourna le regard de l'homme tandis que ce dernier tremblait mentalement. C'était stupide. Il y avait des centaines de cerfs possédant des yeux bleus ainsi que des bois pareils. Il secoua la tête et commença à s'éloigner.  
  
Il n'avait même pas fait 10 pas qu'une voix l'interpella.  
  
_ Sirius, attend.  
  
Au son de cette voix, L'évadé resta pétrifié incapable de faire le moindre geste, il réussit néanmoins à se tourner pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler. Le cerf avait été remplacé par un grand homme mince aux cheveux désordonnés.  
  
Sirius clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, sans bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa bouche et sa gorge étaient devenues sèches. Finalement, après avoir respiré longuement et avalé sa salive, il lança avec difficult :   
  
_ Mais ... tu es mort !  
  
James se mit à rire en secouant la tête:  
  
_ Non.  
  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sirius se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre avec force.   
  
_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! Dit-il.   
  
James sourit en retour et étreignit également son meilleur ami munit d'autant de force que celui-ci.   
  
_ Il faut plus qu'un psychopathe pour me tuer.  
  
Sirius se mit à rire et relâcha son étreinte tandis que James lui donnait une accolade.   
  
_ Maintenant raconte-moi tout sur mon fils, j'ai du manquer beaucoup de chose, non ?  
  
_ Dis moi d'abord comment tu as survécut ! S'exclama Sirius en posant un bras sur l'épaule de James, se dirigeant tout droit vers la forêt.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune alors que Ron et Hermione parlaient entre eux tout en ayant un œil attentive sur leur ami. Soudain ce dernier s'interrompit.   
_ Je le hais ! s'exclama-t-il.   
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.  
   
  
_ J'aimerais tant récupérer ma carte ! Jamais je ne la retrouverai ! Se lamenta-il, ignorant les derniers commentaires.  
  
_ Bah, tu connais cette carte par cœur de toute façon, dit Hermione. Et d'ailleurs tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu veux la récupérer ?  
  
_ Non, répondit Harry. J'ai envie de la récupérer mais je vous expliquerai pourquoi en temps voulu. Mais où diable peut-il l'avoir mit ? Si je la lui demande, peut-être me la rendra-t-il ? Je pourrais éventuellement lui envoyer une lettre … ?

  
Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu.  
  
_ Harry, est-ce que tu viens manger ce soir ? Demanda le rouquin.  
  
_ Non, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
_ Harry, tu devrais manger, conseilla Hermione.  
  
_ Je sais, dit Harry, mais je n'ai pas faim. T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas anorexique.  
  
_ Si tu le dis… soupira Hermione. Et si tu es tellement préoccupé par la carte, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas « accio carte » ?  
  
_ Quoi ? ? Mais si elle est à travers l'océan ? Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour faire des choses comme celle-ci !  
  
_ Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tu as battu le professeur de DCFM en duel ? S'étonna Ron. Explique-moi ça.  
  
_ Krikor a probablement cru que je ne serais pas capable d'affronter Voldemort alors pour m'encourager, il m'a laissé gagné, expliqua le survivant entre deux bâillements en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il peut me battre.

  
_ Je ne crois pas, tu aurais dû voir l'expression sa tête quand tu as gagné, persista Ron. Je ne crois pas qu'il pensait perdre.  
  
_ Si tu le dis ...  
  
_ Appelle la carte, insista Hermione. Tu peux le faire. Dis juste « Accio carte maraudeurs » Tu pourras ensuite dormir sur tes deux oreilles.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Herm', c'est une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas envie de tenter l'expérience ce soir.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
fini ! ! Et reviewer please ! !  
  
Prochain chapitre : comment James à survécu


	5. chapitre 5

**_ATTENTION :_** Ceci est une histoire traduite. Je n'ai donc rien inventé et je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Tadariada, mis à part les personnages qui sont à J.K Rowling bien sûr ! !  
  
**Chapitre 5**  
  


James s'apprêtait à se coucher, alors qu'Harry était déjà dans son lit. 

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et James arrêta son geste, annonçant à Lily de ne pas se déranger tandis qu'il se lançait déjà dans les escaliers. 

_« Probablement un gamin qui vient réclamer des bonbons », _pensa-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte. 

Son esprit se rappela également de l'assassin passé aux informations quelques jours plus tôt et une certaine appréhension l'envahit. Fort heureusement, il ne trouva aucun tueur derrière la porte, il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne.  
 

L'homme haussa donc les épaules et referma la porte pour se diriger ensuite vers le salon pour éteindre la télévision qui avait été oubliée afin de ne pas réveiller son petit bout de chou. En effet, à ce moment même, un personnage du film se mit à hurler. Pathétique. Les films d'horreur commençaient réellement à devenir d'une telle stupidité et trop répétitive selon lui. 

Après cela, il retourna à l'étage et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son fils pour y trouver ce dernier profondément endormi.

Au côté d'Harry se trouvait Lily qui s'était assoupi, un livre de conte sur les genoux. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme s'approcha lentement d'elle et la secoua avec douceur pour qu'ainsi, ils retournent tous deux se coucher. 

Le couple était totalement épuisé dû aux hurlements poussés par Harry tout au long de la soirée qui étaient eux, causés par les venues répétitives d'enfants réclamant des sucreries.

La jeune femme, elle, s'effondra sur le lit pour s'y endormir presque aussitôt, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. James, quant à lui, s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'il entendit des coups forts provenant de la porte. C'est donc avec un soupir, mais non sans penser qu'il serait bientôt couché, qu'il embrassa sa femme avant d'aller répondre. Il se préparait d'hors et déjà mentalement à répondre à une bande de gosses immatures qui se promenait encore dans les rues à 23h00.

En ouvrant la porte, il pu observer la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui : grande, ornée d'une cape encapuchonnée recouvrant entièrement son visage.    
 

_ Tu plaisantes gamin j'espère, tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 23 heures passé, il vaut mieux que tu rentres. J'ai un bébé et il a besoin de sommeil.  
  
_ Il ne dormira pas ce soir, James, répondit la personne d'une voix incroyable basse et moqueuse.  
  
A ces mots, la main de James se resserra davantage sur la poignée, tout s'éclairement dans sa tête.

  
_ LILY ! Hurla-t-il. C'est lui ! Prend Harry avec toi et pars ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !  
  
_ Pitoyable, Ricana Voldemort. Tu penses donc survivre face à moi, James ?  
  
_ COURS ! COURS LILY ! Cria James en sortant sa baguette d'une main tremblante pour la diriger vers son ennemi en inspirant profondément. Il courut alors vers la cuisine, tentant de sortir par la porte de derrière, le seigneur des ténèbres à ses trousses.   
  
_ Tu ne gagneras pas James ! S'exclama Voldemort. EXPELIARMUS ! L'ancien Gryffondor regarda avec horreur sa baguette arriver dans les mains de Voldemort. 

_ Un dernier mot, Potter ?  
  
_ Oui, répondit James en tâtonnant derrière pour chercher un arme quelconque. Par chance, il trouva un couteau. 

_ J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer ! S'écria-t-il, jetant le couteau droit vers le coeur l'héritier de Serpentard, cependant, ce dernier le stoppa sans problème pour le relancer vers James. L'arme tranchante suivait à présent partout l'homme qui courait d'une singulière manière afin d'éviter au mieux d'être transpercé par l'ustensile.  

  
_ Cela te suffit ou tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Demanda Voldemort en un rire mauvais.   
  
James continuait de courir et le couteau tomba sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et retint son souffle. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait aucune baguette et Voldemort était presque aussi puissant que Dumbledore lui-même. Mais s'il devait mourir, il mourrait en combattant et non comme un lâche. James saisit donc une fourchette et la jeta sur Voldemort.  
  
_ Arrête de jouer avec des ustensiles ! Meugla t'il. Avada Kedavra !   
  
James esquiva le coup de justesse et le comptoir explosa, balançant partout autour de lui des débris, si bien qu'il fut obligé de se protéger en se couvrant la tête dans ses mains. Au cours de l'explosion, un grille pain atterrit près de lui et il s'en saisi afin de se protéger.   
  


Le mage noir sembla fâché tandis qu'un grand feu émanait à présent de la cuisine. Celui-ci tremblait d'une fureur incontrôlable et jeta de nouveau le sortilège mortel. Il manqua sa cible alors que le sortilège rebondit sur le grille pain, provoquant ainsi l'effondrement de la cuisine.   
   
Voldemort crut qu'il était mort.  
  
_ Et un de moins, dit-il en sortant de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa prochaine victime.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
James se releva. Il remarqua que quelque chose brûlait autour de lui, en fait, tout brûlait… la cuisine était en feu ! Sa tête tournait. Que c'était-il donc pass ? Il entendit alors les cris d'un bébé. Harry était donc vivant, quel soulagement ! Mais, et Lily ? Il coura vers la chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte. Toute la maison était en feu.  
  
Quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol, tenant une baguette magique à la main, et à côté, se trouvait Harry.  
  
James se mit à trembler.  
  
_ Lily ? Coassa-t-il. Lily ! Il saisit sa main mais celle-ci était déjà froide. La haine et la tristesse se reflétaient maintenant dans ses yeux.  
  
_ Oh Lily ... dit-il en la serrant étroitement, sans pouvoir contrôler les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.   
  
Il lui fut impossible de se souvenir combien de temps il resta là, en l'étreignant, en pleurant. Mais le feu se rapprochait d'eux. Il saisit Harry et le corps de Lily pour les descendre dans le hall. Il embrassa Harry, regarda Lily avec un sanglot et l'embrassa avant de partir.  
  
Le lendemain, les journaux déclareraient qu'ils étaient morts. James était mort. Il voulait être mort. Lily était partie et il aurait dû partir avec elle. Après un dernier regard vers la maison, il courut dans la forêt.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
13 ans plus tard, Voldemort revenait au pouvoir.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Voldemort regardait avec horreur Cédric et le vieil homme sortir de sa baguette. Comment cela pouvait lui arriver ? ! Harry Potter était juste à quelques mètres et Lily Potter sortait à son tour de la baguette.  
  
_ «_ _C'est au tour de James maintenant ... »_ pensa Voldemort en étant certain de voir James apparaître, le croyant, comme tous les autres, mort. Ses pensées couraient à travers son corps, son esprit et affluaient dans sa baguette.  
  
_ « Est-ce que mon père va apparaître lui aussi ? Les morts reviennent, Cédric, ma mère ... Il viendra sûrement maintenant »_ pensa désespérément Harry. Cette pensée coura à travers de son corps et son esprit et sorti de sa baguette pour passer dans le fil d'or avant de rentrer dans la baguette de Voldemort  
  
Les pensées se combinèrent. Voldemort savait à quoi ressemblait James, et Harry le croyait mort, Voldemort le pensait également.  
  
Les baguettes commencèrent à trembler plus violemment tandis que la tête de James apparut de la baguette de Voldemort. Il était comme Harry l'avait imaginé. Cependant, son ombre semblait légèrement falsifiée et moins solide que les autres.  
  
Mais personne n'avait remarqué ce futile détail, et le duel continuait, étant sur le point de s'achever. Les images disparaissaient peu à peu dans un * pop *. Toutes, sauf l'image de James.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! Il est court mais bon ... le duel de James et Voldemort n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imagin

 Et je ne l'aurais pas fait lâchement partir en laissant son fils dans la maison, mais bon, c'est juste une des parties que je n'aime pas trop de cette potterfiction, cependant j'espère que vous l'aimez toujours autant !  
  
Rewiew please ! Cela me donnerait du courage pour la traduire et je pense que j'irais plus vite !


	6. chapitre 6

ATTENTION ! ceci est une histoire traduite de l'anglais, donc je n'est rien crée du tout, c'est la propriété de Tadaria et je ne possède rien.  
  
Je sais, sa à pris du temps, désolé …mais voilà la suite ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une serviette blanche drapée au-dessus de son épaule. Il allait sortir du château (c'était dimanche) quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta à moitié et se retourna. Krikor se tenait derrière lui, avec un regard étrange.  
  
_ Où allez vous Harry ?  
  
_ Je vais nager, répondit catégoriquement Harry  
  
Les yeux de Krikor s'élargissent :  
  
_ en octobre ?  
  
_ Oui, sa vous pose un problème ?  
  
_ Non , mais il ne fait pas un peu trop froid ?  
  
_ c'est probable … dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, et je sais qu'on est en Octobre, pas besoin de vous pour le savoir.  
  
James pris un air fâché et un bruit sourd sortit du fond de sa gorge  
  
*quel trou du cul * pensa t'il avant de se souvenir que c'était de son fils dont il parlait.  
  
Harry sembla ébloui comme si il avait entendu les pensées de James, et il lança :  
  
_ Donc, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un lac qui m'attend.  
  
James se bougea pour le laisser passer. Harry ouvrit la porte et frissonna devant l'air froid qui frappait son visage, mais il continua de marcher vers le lac. James secoua la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était presque rendu à la salle des professeur quand il entendit une voix :  
  
_ Professeur Krikor ? c'était Hermione Granger. James l'aimait bien. Elle était agréable, élégante et une fille intelligente.  
  
_ Oui, Hermione ? questionna Krikor  
  
_ Cela va vous semblez bizarre, dit Ron qui était là aussi, mais écoutez nous s'il vous plait. Vous le voyez plus que nous depuis quelques temps.  
  
_ De quoi avez vous besoin de savoir ?  
  
_ et bien, dit Hermione. Nous nous demandions si vous aviez vu Harry récemment. Nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver, mais vous savez peut être où il est ?  
  
_ Oh oui, je viens de le voir, il est partit nager  
  
Ron pâlit tandis qu'Hermione paraissait troublé  
  
_ Il ne fait pas trop froid ? on est en Octobre !  
  
_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il semblait s'en moquer, répondit James. Ron, sa n'a pas l'air d'aller. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?  
  
_ Vous l'avez laisser partir ? seul ? NAGER ? demanda Ron.  
  
_ Oui, répondit James, je ne vois pas de mal à cela.  
  
_ Hum … on est en Octobre, le lac doit être geler… Dit Ron.  
  
_ Nous nous sommes occupé de cela, l'interrompis Krikor  
  
_ Laissez moi finir ! s'exclama Ron. Le lac est glacé, il y a un CALAMAR GÉANT dedans et en plus de sa, HARRY A NAGER SEULEMENT TROIS FOIS DANS SA VIE !  
  
_ Quoi ? demanda Hermione, mais comment tu le sais ?  
  
_ Avant de la 2eme tâche, il m'a dit quelque chose du genre « Ron, je préférai que cette tâche soit autre chose. Je ne nage pas beaucoup. Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais payer de leçons. Je suis seulement allé nager 2fois dans ma vie et j'ai failli me noyer les 2fois.  
  
_ Et la dernière fois, il avait des branchies, c 'est pour sa qu'il a réussi à nager … murmura Hermione, c'est pour sa qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau …  
  
_ Et là … fit Ron  
  
_ … il ne pourra pas se débrouiller, qu'est ce qu'on attends ?! allons y ! hurla t'elle en courant vers l'extérieur  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry regarda le lac avec difficulté. Le ciel était maintenant gris et il menaçait de neiger. Il frissonna et enleva sa robe de sorcier pour révéler un maillot de bain bleu marine. Il trempa un orteil dans l'eau et le retira instantanément. Il serait chanceux si il n'attrapait pas une hypothermie dans cette eau.  
  
_ Si Krum peut le faire, alors moi aussi. Dit Harry en serrant les poings. Il prit son courage à deux mains et plongea. C'était comme de la glace, le sang d'Harry se gela et il se débattait pour garder sa tête hors de l'eau. Il commença à nager, un peu maladroitement, assez lentement, mais il nageait, et Harry était fier de lui.  
  
Il alla sous l'eau pendant un temps et quand il atteignit le fond, il poussa avec son pied pour remonter à la surface et prit un bouffée d'air.  
  
_ Hey ! pensa Harry en affichant un sourire rare. C'est vraiment amusant ! il retourna alors dans l'eau pour répéter son action pour plusieurs minutes. Et alors qu'il était sous l'eau, il entendit crier son nom. Légèrement curieux, Harry revint lentement à la surface et regarda ce qu'il se passait. Ron, Hermione, les professeurs Krikor et Mc Gonagall, Mme Pomfress, Ginny et Sirius criaient tous après lui. Harry continua à nager sur le dos.  
  
_ Harry sors de là ! ! cria Hermione.  
  
_ P...pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Sa voix était casser, sûrement parce qu'il avait froid. Ce qui inquiéta encore plus la petite foule.  
  
_ Tu ne sais pas nager ! vociféra Ron.  
  
_ Harry ! s'écria Mme Pomfress, vous ferez de l'hypothermie !  
  
_ Il est facile de … de guérir, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas bégayer à cause du froid. Je …je suis sur que vous avez t...traité sa auparavant.  
  
Le professeur Krikor prit la parole  
  
_ Harold Potter, si vous ne mourrez pas de l'hypothermie, vous mourrez d'un grindylow car vous n'avez pas votre baguette pour vous défendre, les sirènes peuvent aussi vous … (grindylow : animal du monde d'Harry Potter mais je ne sais pas son nom en français)  
  
_ Oh arrêtez s'il vous plait ! hurla Harry. Je suis un gr ...grand garçon maintenant ! je peux aller nager dans l'eau froide si…si j'en ai envie.  
  
_ S'il te plait sort de là Harry ! s'exclama Ginny au bord des larmes.  
  
_ Tu ne nous prouves rien en faisant cela, tu le sais Harry ? s'écria Ron.  
  
_ Vous inquiétez seulement vos amis ! ajouta Krikor, bon point Ron. Harry, nous savons tous que vous êtes courageux, sortez de l'eau maintenant !  
  
_ Est .. est-ce que je peux a...allé nager sans me faire hurler dessus ? demanda Harry. Je ne cherche pas à vous prouver quelque chose, je veux j…juste nager !  
  
_ Etant la directrice de votre maison, je VOUS ORDONNE de venir ici Potter !  
  
_ Non, hurla Harry en retour.  
  
_ je vous dispenserais de l'équipe de Quidditch ! dit Mc Gonagall.  
  
Harry blanchit d'un coup :  
  
_ Juste parce que je nage ?  
  
_ Oui !  
  
Un bruit étrange sorti de la gorge d'Harry qui lança :  
  
_ Je m'en fou !  
  
Il se remit à nager quand une vague le frappa en plein visage. Harry avala un peu d'eau et haleta. Il commença à s'affoler et nagea en direction de la surface pour reprendre son souffle quand une vague refit surface, et il pleuvait à présent. Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Il allait mourir, mourir, mourir.  
  
Cette pensée l'effrayait, il essayait de garder sa tête au dessus de l'eau et battait des pieds. Il entendait maintenant tout le monde crier et une grande vague le frappa à nouveau, mais il ne lutta plus. Il commença à couler. Ses yeux se fermèrent et l'eau glaciale s'emparait de son corps. Mais quelque chose s'enveloppait autour de lui, une tentacule qui le déposa soudainement sur le rivage où il put toussoter et reprendre son souffle.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry était malade. Dix couvertures de laine étaient placées sur lui. Comme on l'avait prévenu, il n'y avait pas de remède magique pour l'hypothermie. Il s'assit sur son lit et frissonna dans ses couvertures, tout en buvant de la bière au beurre.  
  
_ Tu es la première personne en 500 ans à avoir de l'hypothermie ici, lui raconta un jour Mme Pomfress.  
  
_ Est .. com…comment la dernière personne l'avait attrapé ? demanda Harry en claquant des dents.  
  
_ On précise dans les rapports que c'était un garçon de votre âge qui était parti en excursion dans les montagnes et il y a eu une tempête.  
  
_ Oh, répondit Harry, et est-ce qu'il a guéri le lendemain matin ?  
  
_ Non, dit tristement Mme Pomfress. Cela a pris plusieurs jours, surtout qu'on ne peut pas soigner sa avec des formules mais à la manières moldu.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
_ Qui est-ce ? questionna Mme Pomfress  
  
_ Ron et Hermione.  
  
_ Est qu'est ce que ce chien fait avec vous ? demanda l'infirmière, ce n'est pas hygiénique !  
  
_ Il n'est pas sale, dit calmement Hermione. S'il vous plait Mme Pomfress ?  
  
Mme Pomfress les laissa passé à contre cœur et en grognant.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Sirius se précipitèrent vers lui.  
  
_ Hey Harry, dit Ron, comment tu te sens ?  
  
_ Sa … va, dit Harry tandis que Mme Pomfress venait pour lui mettre une autre couverture sur lui.  
  
_ Mais il doit étouffé la dessous, lança Hermione, il fait chaud en plus !  
  
_ J'essaie de le faire transpirer pour lui faire baisser la fièvre, répliqua Mme Pomfress de façon grincheuse. Il devrait être sur pied dans un moins.  
  
_ Un mois ? ? s'écrièrent les trois adolescents incrédule.  
  
_ Je pense que c'est bien plus que de l'hypothermie, dit t'elle de façon pensive. Si sa avait été cela, il aurait du se sentir mieux, hors il a toujours autant de fièvre. Sa a l'air de prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.  
  
Harry toussa.  
  
_ Tu n'aurais pas dû allé nager. Réprimanda Hermione à l'adresse d'Harry.  
  
_ J'aurais eu l'air fin si il s'était mis à pleuvoir, dit Harry en toussant à nouveau, le visage sévère d'Hermione se fondit.  
  
_ Pauvre Harry, lança Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Est-ce que tu as encore froid ?  
  
_ O…oui, mais t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que Mme Pomfress va vouloir me donner ne des ces potions affreuse.  
  
_ c'est sûrement bon pour toi, indiqua Hermione.  
  
_ Je préfère rester malade plutôt que de boire cette horreur.  
  
_ Mme Pomfress ? interpella Ron. Harry n'a plus de potion il faudrait que vous le lui en redonniez.  
  
Harry lança un regard noir à Ron et l'infirmière s'approcha en l'obligeant à ingurgiter la potion jusqu'au bout. Après avoir bu, Harry bailla longuement.  
  
_ Un de ces jours, il faudra que je lui demande la recette pour te la faire boire Ron et tu comprendras pourquoi je n'en voulais pas, gémissait Harry qui avait une soudaine envie de vomir. C'est une sensation terrible, ajouta t'il.  
  
_ Je pense que nous allons déjeuner maintenant, dit Hermione. On se reverra bientôt ?  
  
_ Salut, dit Harry en se rallongeant sur son lit. Mme Pomfress s'approcha pour prendre son pouls.  
  
_ Plus de visite ! ! ! sa ne fait que vous fatiguez encore plus que vous ne l'êtes !  
  
Harry soupira et ferma les yeux pour plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Est-ce que tu l'a vu ? demanda Ginny  
  
_ Oui, répondit Hermione.  
  
_ Et est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de moi ?  
  
_ Oui, dit Hermione tout en s'assoyant, il voulait juste que je te dise salut.  
  
Ginny cria :  
  
_ T'es sérieuse ?  
  
_ Oui  
  
_ Oh ! ! qu'est ce que je l'aime !  
  
Hermione lui sourit faiblement en lui faisant un petit signe en s'éloignant. Pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état pour Harry ?  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Harry, siffla Hermione.  
  
Harry bailla et changea de position dans son lit d'hôpital  
  
_ 5 minutes de plus tante Pétunia, dit t'il la tête dans son oreiller.  
  
_ Je ne suis pas ta tante ! s'offusqua brusquement Hermione.  
  
_ Désolé Dudley, souffla Harry, tu as plus ou moins une voix de femme.  
  
_ enfin Harry réveille toi ! j'ai besoin de te parler !  
  
Harry bailla et tourna enfin son regard vers elle :  
  
_ Salut, est-ce que ma tante est ici ?  
  
_ Non, merci mon dieu.  
  
_ je pensais qu'elle était là.  
  
_ Non, c'est juste moi  
  
_ Oh  
  
_ Est ce que tu es déçu ? demanda Hermione  
  
_ Non, au contraire. Mais tu voulais me parler ?  
  
_ Oui, déclara Hermione et s'asseyant. C'est à propos de Ginny.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? elle va bien ?  
  
_ Oui, bien sûr qu'elle va bien. Répondit t'elle. Harry, qui est-ce que tu aimes ?  
  
_ J'aime tout le monde, dit Harry. Sauf les Serpentard bien entendu.  
  
_ Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit t 'elle en roulant les yeux. Je voulais dire, sur qui as tu des vues ?  
  
Harry rougi :  
  
_ Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?  
  
_ Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie !  
  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de sa.  
  
_ Pourquoi pas ? tu es embarrassé ?  
  
_ Je ne suis pas embarrassé, mais si disais à quelqu'un qui j'aime, alors là je serais embarrassé.  
  
_ Je ne dirais rien à personne  
  
_ Hermione ?  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Je pensais que nous parlions de Ginny, dit Harry. Hermione nota une certaine rougeur qui apparu sur son visage tandis qu'il disait son nom.  
  
_ Nous reviendrons à elle dans une minute, répondit Hermione essayant de dissimuler un sourire. Donc, répond à ma question.  
  
_ mais je n'ai …  
  
_ Dis moi juste !  
  
_ Mais tu ne raconteras JAMAIS à Ron ce que tu vas entendre.  
  
_ je jure sur mon honneur que je ne lui dirais rien.  
  
_ Mais tu vas rire de moi !  
  
_ Je te dis que non  
  
_ Et moi je te dis que tu vas le faire.  
  
_ RÉPONDS JUSTE À MA QUESTION ! ! ! !  
  
Harry fixa Hermione dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait un regard meurtrier. Il marmonna alors un nom dans un grincement.  
  
Hermione souriait à présent  
  
_ Je le savais ! s'exclama t'elle en prenant Harry dans une forte étreinte, oh c'est parfait ! attend que je raconte sa à Ginny …  
  
Harry leva un doigt  
  
_ Tu m'as promis de ne le raconter à personne.  
  
Hermione le regarda comme si il était fou :  
  
_ Mais Harry, tu aimes Ginny et elle t'aime ! ! propose lui de sortir avec toi !  
  
_ T'ES OBLIGEE DE DIRE CELA SI FORT ? hurla Harry. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TOUT LE MONDE SACHE QUE J'AI DES VUES SUR GINNY ! il mit aussitôt une main sur sa bouche et se cacha sous ses couettes.  
  
_ une chance que personne d'autre ne soit ici Harry.  
  
_ Tu ne lui diras rien hein ? questionna Harry. Je ne sais même pas si je lui dirais un jour.  
  
_ Pourquoi cela ?  
  
_ Parce que ce n'est peut être qu'une flamme.  
  
_ Une flamme ?  
  
_ Oui, tu sais Hermione, les flammes sont momentanées, elles meurent  
  
_ Bonne métaphore  
  
_ Merci, dit Harry.  
  
_ Mais tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Oui, admit Harry, enfin je pense. J'ai beaucoup pensé à elle ces derniers temps.  
  
_ Raconte lui sa un jour. Cela lui fera chaud au cœur.  
  
_ Je lui dirais sûrement.  
  
_ Quand ?  
  
_ Quand je sortirais d'ici peu être … répondit Harry. Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui. Tu pourras le dire à Mme Pomfress ? j'ai envie de sortir d'ici.  
  
_ Bien sûr Harry, dit t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue de façon amicale. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.  
  
_ Salut Hermione !  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry put retourner en classe la semaine suivante. Il n'avait pas rater trop de cours grâce à Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient prit ses devoirs. Hermione avait aussi gardé sa promesse à propos de ginny, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour sa. Mais bientôt, il lui avouerait. Il avait bon espoir qu'elle ne soit pas qu'une flamme.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Petits mots :  
  
Kamala : haha … tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitre comment va se développez les relations père/fils.  
  
Cécilia : merci pour tes encouragements ! c'est vrai que dans cette fic, j'aime pas James, pourtant c'est un de mes persos préféré … 


	7. chapitre 7

ATTENTION ! ceci est une histoire traduite de l'anglais, donc je n'est rien crée du tout, c'est la propriété de Tadariada et je ne possède rien.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione. La fièvre l'avez rendu assez faible. Ils étaient maintenant en chemin vers leurs salle commune et Harry était plié en deux d'épuisement. Les escaliers était une vraie torture.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir la carte des Mauraudeurs ! se plaint Harry.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Parce que je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans ce Krikor.  
  
_ Tu es paranoïaque, conclut Ron.  
  
_ Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, il est juste … arg ! je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir vu quelque part …  
  
_ Paranoïaque, confirma Ron, tu es sans aucun doute, paranoïaque.  
  
_ Ron, il ne te semble pas familier ?  
  
_ Non, mais tu dois rêvé Harry.  
  
_ Mais je te jure ! répliqua Harry, et toi Hermione, il ne te semble pas familier ?  
  
_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit Hermione. Cependant, il me fait penser à toi quelque fois.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Harry, c'est cruel !  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Tous les élèves qui souhaitent rester ici pendant les vacances de noël, venez signez ce parchemin s'il vous plait ! annonça Mc Gonagall en passant par le portrait de la grosse dame pour rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Harry remarqua avec tristesse qu'il était le seul Gryffondor à souhaiter resté. Il signa donc le parchemin et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
_ Désolé Harry, déclara Ron au milieu de la nuit tandis qu'ils étaient tous dans leurs lits, Je serais bien rester ici mais ma mère me veut à la maison pour Noël cette fois ci. Elle voulait que tu vienne mais Dumbledore n'a pas donné son accord.  
  
Harry grommela en disant qu'il comprenait et qu'il pourrait bien survivre à passer un noël tout seul.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry errait dans les couloirs désert une semaine plus tard. Il était seul. Il avait fini ses devoirs et même ceux qu'on leur avait donné à l'avance. Il avait également lu sous tout les angles « vol avec les canons de chuldey ». Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire était aussi en vacances ce qui l'empêchait d'emprunter un quelqu'onque livre.  
  
Tout ce à quoi il pensait était à Ron, Hermione et Ginny et combien ils devaient s'amuser avec leurs familles.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que ses parents soit encore en vie.  
  
Il retourna dans sa salle commune et s'assit près du feu. Même Sirius était parti quelque part pendant les vacances. Jamais Poudlard n'avait semblé aussi triste, aussi monotone. Mc Gonagall était en visite chez sa sœur, Krikor était partit la nuit dernière chez des amis et Rogue semblait être parti voir sa mère.  
  
Avec la plupart des élèves et des enseignants partit, il se sentait bien seul. Il resta là, assit pendant des heures pensant au miroir d'erised qu'il avait découvert lors de sa première année, en s'imaginant se qu'il pourrait y voir maintenant.  
  
Et Harry se retrouva une fois de plus à errer dans les couloirs. Ce soir, il se promenait dans les cachots où il rencontra Malefoy tout souriant.  
  
_ Alors Potter, tu boudes encore ?  
  
_ Ferme là Malefoy, dit Harry sans s'arrêter de marcher  
  
Malefoy le regarda avec mépris. Ce qui donna à Harry une folle envie de le frapper mais il lutta contre ce sentiment.  
  
Harry se réveilla, c'était le matin de noël. Il ouvrit rapidement ses cadeaux. Il avait reçu un pull de Mme Weasley (avec un H dessus), une boîte de choco grenouille d'Hermione, une sac de bertie crochue de Ron, un gallion des jumeaux et quelques gâteaux d'Hagrid ainsi qu'un I.O.U de Sirius (N/TR : désolé, mais les initiales I.O.U ne veulent absolument rein dire pour moi, désolé, vous n'avez qu'a essayer d'imaginer ! ). Il y avait aussi deux cartes : une carte chantante venant de Ginny (Harry l'écouta et la coinça sous une cruche pour ne plus l'entendre). Quand il ouvrit la seconde carte, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était la carte des Mauraudeurs plié de façon désordonné. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Harry.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry sortit de la salle commune à minuit en observant la carte. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de rencontrer un professeur, aussi avait t'il sa cape d'invisibilité. Dans son autre main libre, il tenait un gaz riant en pensant à le mettre dans la salle commune de Serpentard où Malefoy et ses deux acolytes était.  
  
Ce sera la farce la plus grande de tout les temps ! * pensa joyeusement Harry. * Malefoy ne saura même pas qui sera le responsable ! *  
  
Il accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas les attraper pendant leur sommeil !  
  
Soudain Harry se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, Harry tomba au sol et leva les yeux.  
  
C'était krikor.  
  
_ Qui est là ? dit t'il en allongeant ses bras pour visiblement touché quelque chose. Je connais les capes d'invisibilité et je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un en dessous d'une en ce moment, parlez !  
  
Harry essaya de ne pas respirer trop fort afin qu'on ne l'entende pas. Il s'éloigna lentement, tout en regardant la carte Mauraudeur. Mais Krikor n'y figurait pas.  
  
A la place, il y avait James Potter.  
  
Harry blanchit et le gaz riant lui échappa des mains.  
  
_ oh Merde ! s'exclama Harry en haletant tandis qu'il s'enfuyait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'habituer à la nouvelle attitude d'Harry, mais quand ils le virent après les vacances de noël, il avait l'air encore plus bizarre que la normale. Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu des rumeurs à propos d'une tentative de suicide et ils savaient que cela avait un impact à la 3eme tâches. Mais cela avait l'air totalement différent maintenant. Son visage exprimait la confusion et la tristesse.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Harry ?  
  
_ Rien.  
  
_ Comme d'habitude, dit Ron. Bientôt, le grand Harry Potter disparaîtra pour aller luter contre vous-savez-qui et il restera inconscient pendant 5 jours à l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Quoi ? lancèrent en chœur Harry et Hermione.  
  
_ Ben, c'est ce qu'il se produit à chaque fois que tu as cet air là, dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais nous n'avons percer aucun mystère cette année, donc je pense que je vais me taire.  
  
_ Bon plan, dit Harry en se levant pour s'asseoir à côté de Lavande.  
  
_ hey.  
  
_ Hey !  
  
Hermione les regardait flirter. Il a du oublié Ginny, pensa t'elle tristement. Dommage, ils auraient pu faire un bon couple.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Harry, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? demanda un jour Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Harry s'étrangla presque avec ses cornflakes.  
  
_ Si j'en avait une, toi et Ron seriez au courant, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Bien. Je disais juste sa comme sa, vu que toi et Lavande vous avez l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble …  
  
_ On a pas le droit d'être amis ?  
  
_ Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié ? pas d'autres avantages ?  
  
_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry.  
  
_ Wow, susceptible.  
  
_ Tu sais quoi ? dit Harry, tu devrais te taire. Mieux encore : je pars. Et après ces paroles, il se leva pour quitter la grande salle.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Harry, dit James. J'aimerais que vous restiez après la classe, s'il vous plait. J'aimerai discuter de votre devoir avec vous.  
  
_ Je sais ce qu'est mon devoir, et tout le monde aussi vu que toute la classe la fait, dit Harry. J'ai eu A+. C'est le meilleur que je vous ai rendu et il faut que je fasse mes autres devoirs. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me parler.  
  
_ Bien. Alors maintenant j'aimerais que l'ont discute de votre attitude  
  
Un silence parcourut la salle. Tout le monde le dévisagea.  
  
_ Non, dit Harry. Je n'en ai pas envie, vous pourriez me faire vomir.  
  
_ C'était une réponse pitoyable, répliqua James de façon émoussé.  
  
_ C'était sérieux toutefois. A chaque fois, que je vous vois ou que je pense à vous, j'ai envie de vomir.  
  
_ Sortez de ma classe.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
_ Peut être y 'a t'il un dieu, murmura t'il alors qu'il partait. Il tournait à un angle d'un couloirs pour monter l' escalier. Il vit Cho Chang qui lui adressa un joli sourire.  
  
_ Hey Harry, dit t'elle en marchant vers lui. Sa fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas parler ensemble.  
  
_ Tu viens de me voir il y a 20 minutes au petit-déjeuner, dit Harry. Tu m'a salué.  
  
_ Tu me manquais.  
  
_ Je quoi ?  
  
_ Tu me manquais.  
  
Elle était très près d 'Harry à présent.  
  
_ C'est bien, répondit Harry, je ne peut pas dire que …  
  
_ Ne parle pas. Elle l'embrassa durement sur la bouche. Harry se gela complètement face à cette situation. Il y eut soudain un éclat de lumière violet. Harry retrouva ses esprits et se retourna pour apercevoir une personne qui s'enfuyait avec un appareil photo.  
  
_ T'a voulu pendre une photo de sa ?  
  
_ Je dois dire à mes parents ce que je fais à l'école, dit t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir.  
  
Harry resta là, crépitant, jusqu'à ce que les classes sortent de leurs cours.  
  
Ron le regarda :  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?  
  
_ Cho m'a embrasser, lança Harry, sans aucune raison et elle a pris une photo de sa.  
  
_ Elle s'est sûrement fichu de toi, tu devrais faire attention à tes gestes Harry, dit Hermione. Je te parie que c'était un journaliste.  
  
_ Probablement, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Nous n'avons pas tout à fait fini, dit une voix derrière eux. Harry se retourna pour ce trouver en face de Krikor.  
  
_ Vous … vous n'avez pas à me retenir.  
  
_ Harry ! réprimanda Hermione.  
  
Krikor parut inquiet :  
  
_ Qu'il y a t'il Harry ? il lui prit alors doucement son bras  
  
_ ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Harry un peu trop fort. Je .. laissez moi tranquille !  
  
_ Harry mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? siffla Ron, tu parles à un PROFESSEUR.  
  
_ Désolé professeur, dit Hermione. Je pense qu'il doit être encore un peu fiévreux. Viens Harry, on y va ? il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
Il se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs.  
  
_ Est ce que tu es devenu fou ? s'exclama Ron. Tu vas avoir pas mal d'ennui en agissant comme sa.  
  
_ Avec qui ?  
  
_ Krikor ! répliqua Hermione. Il te donnera une retenue.  
  
_ Il ne viendra pas après sa, il n'osera pas, dit Harry.  
  
_ Oh, et pourquoi sa ? questionna Hermione. Il ne s'est pas gêner avec Malefoy la semaine dernière alors pourquoi se gênerait t'il pas avec toi ?  
  
_ Je sais juste qu'il ne le fera pas, répondit t'il. Je vais dans les dortoirs, si quelqu'un me demande j'ai une migraine.  
  
Il fulminait de rage tandis qu'il allait dans son dortoir comme il l'avait dit. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda la carte Mauraudeurs. Il pouvait voir le point « James Potter » tourner en rond dans sa classe.  
  
Harry eut soudain envie de lui montrer la carte, pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Il voulait aller jusqu'à son bureau pour lui donner un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac et lui demander pourquoi il avait fait sa.  
  
Mais, pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas. Le célèbre Harry Potter ne monterait pas son courage car il échouerait. Il ne voulait pas partir de son lit. Il avait un étrange sentiment dans l'estomac et ses yeux brûlait de haine. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fis avant de se redresser.  
  
Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait pas discuter avec Ron et Hermione, ils lui poseraient des tas de questions. Harry réfléchit un instant. Il voulait parler avec quelqu'un à qui il pourrait avoir confiance, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait. Mais qui ?  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
(note de tadariada : pour les personnes de moins de 11ans, arrêter de lire maintenant cela ne vous donnera pas de bonne impression)  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry rentra en cours de potion avec un air légèrement étrange. La moitié de l'heure était déjà écoulé et Rogue lui aboyait dessus. Sauf qu'Harry avait l'air de s'en moquer et il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
_ Mais où est ce que tu était passé ? chuchota Hermione. Harry se retourna vers elle. Celle ci fronça du nez en signe de dégoût. T'a bu ? je trouve que tu sens.  
  
_ C'est bien, dit Harry en levant un doigt de manière dramatique. J'ai pris une pause entre deux cours.  
  
_ tu as quoi ? pourquoi ? questionna Ron.  
  
_ J'ai eu une agréable conversation avec Jack Daniels en fait.  
  
_ Quoi ? demanda Ron incrédule.  
  
_ Harry Potter ! s'exclama Hermione qui paraissait horrifié.  
  
_ Oui, c'est moi ? dit Harry. Sa voix était comme les montagnes russes : elle montait et elle descendait  
  
_ Qui est Jack Daniels ? pensa Ron à haute voix.  
  
_ C'est une marque de whisky Ron.  
  
_ T'es sérieuse ? demanda Ron choqué par la nouvelle.  
  
_ Potter, Granger, Weasley ! ! prêtez vous un peu d'attention au cours ?  
  
_ Oui monsieur, déclara Hermione.  
  
_ Oui, dit Ron, désolé.  
  
_ Non, en fait, je trouve vos cours assez ennuyeux, lança Harry.  
  
_ Pouvez vous répétez cela ? demanda Rogue en marchant vers lui. Toute la classe retint son souffle. Même les Serpentard semblait avoir peur pour Harry.  
  
_ Je l'aurais bien fait, mais voyez vous, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que je viens de dire, ria Harry.  
  
_ Mais tais-toi enfin ! marmonna Hermione.  
  
_ Potter, d'abord vous arriver en retard en classe, et vous vous permettez en plus d'insulter mes cours. Vous souhaiter ajouter quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Rogue, en le défiant d'en rajouter encore plus.  
  
_ Je pense que vos cheveux sont assez huileux, proclama Harry. Vous devriez aussi vous brossez les dents.  
  
_ Sortez de ma classe ! s'écria Rogue. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! SORTEZ ! avant que je vous punisse encore plus !  
  
_ Quoi ? je pourrais comprendre ce que vous me dîtes si je n'étais pas aussi bourré.  
  
Hermione lui donna un grand coup de coude alors que la classe riait aux éclats.  
  
_ SORTEZ ! !  
  
_ Susceptible, dit Harry en se levant prudemment pour ensuite sortir. Il s'accrochait à toutes les armures et autres pour ne pas tomber et ainsi rentrer dans sa salle commune. Mais le chemin ne fut pas sans incident, il se cogna et tomba à la renverse.  
  
_ Désolé pour sa, grogna Harry, je payerai les frais médicaux. Il se releva non sans mal.  
  
_ Attendez, dit une voix. Harry leva les yeux et il put reconnaître James. Il désenivrait rapidement.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Juste parlez avec vous, déclara James. Vous pouvez constatez que je n'ai pas cours, et apparemment, vous aussi, sa tombe bien. Voulez vous que l'ont parle ?  
  
_ Hein ? je ne sais pas  
  
_ Entrez simplement, dit James en poussant la porte de son bureau . Harry le suivi pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et il s'assit sur une chaise.  
  
_ De quoi voulez vous parlez au juste ? questionna Harry.  
  
_ Pourquoi pas parlez à propos de vous ?  
  
Harry trouva les paroles légèrement étrange mais décida d'y penser plus tard, quand son cerveau fonctionnerait normalement.  
  
_ de quoi à propos de moi ?  
  
_ Juste parler. De ce que vous voulez.  
  
_ Hein ? euh .. bah si vous voulez … j'ai grandit chez mon oncle et ma tante parce que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture –en fait, ils ont été assassiné mais j'étais pas au courant-. Mais sa, vous le saviez probablement. Et ensuite je suis venu ici.  
  
_ C'est tout ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est tout. Dit Harry. Je pense que je vais maintenant retourner dans mon dortoir !  
  
_ Attendez !  
  
_ Quoi ? dit Harry en s'arrêtant  
  
_ Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !  
  
_ Mais je veux partir !  
  
_ Harry, venez ici.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Venez juste ici.  
  
_ D'ac … d'accord. Souffla Harry en s'approchant du professeur.  
  
_ Respirez.  
  
Harry s'exécuta.  
  
_ Vous avez bu ! accusa James.  
  
_ Est-ce que c'est un problème immédiat ou vous tournez juste autour du pot histoire que je reste plus longtemps ?  
  
_ Pourquoi faites vous toujours cela ?  
  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez ? demanda Harry, en se souvenant soudainement de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme.  
  
_ Parce que je souhaite juste que vous ayez une garantie.  
  
_ Si vous voulez une garantie, et bien, achetez un grille pain ! s'exclama Harry. Je pars.  
  
James crachotait alors que son fils fulminait tandis qu'il sortait de son bureau.  
  
_ Hé ! attendez !  
  
_ Arrêtez de me dire toujours d'attendre, déclara Harry, sa commence à devenir lassant.  
  
_ Harry, venez ici s'il vous plait.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? s'écria Harry. Je ne vous aime pas, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec vous. Je n'ai aucune intention de rester près de vous une minute de plus.  
  
_ Pourquoi me détestez vous autant ? s'exclama James. Je ne vous ai rien fait !  
  
Harry qui commençait à ricaner s'arrêta brusquement :  
  
_ Ne me parlez plus.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
Harry plissa des yeux :  
  
_ Vous tenez donc tant à savoir pourquoi je vous déteste ?  
  
_ Ou, à vrai dire j'aimerai bien.  
  
_ C'est simple, dit Harry d'un ton glacial, je sais qui vous êtes.  
  
Et il s'éloigna en courant.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Personnellement, c'est un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? je vais essayer de me dépêcher à traduire la suite, bien que ce chapitre ma pris pas mal de temps ! 


	8. chapitre 8 alias mission impossible

ATTENTION ! ceci est une histoire traduite de l'anglais, donc je n'est rien crée du tout, c'est la propriété de Tadariada et je ne possède rien.  
  
C'est aussi à j.k Rowling mais chut ! ! faut rien dire …  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione pendant le dîner. Tout l'école parle de toi et Krikor. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après avoir été chassé du cours de Rogue ?  
  
_ Je me suis accidentellement cogné contre lui et on a un peu parlé jusqu' à que je me souvienne que je le déteste, ensuite je suis parti. Dit Harry d'un ton amer.  
  
_ Harry, arrête de lui parler comme cela, dit Hermione, tu es impoli.  
  
_ Il l'est autant que moi.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Ron. Personnellement, il aimait beaucoup le professeur Krikor, il le trouvait gentil est agréable.  
  
Harry le dévisagea avec fougue. Si seulement ils savaient, ils comprendraient.  
  
«  allez, raconte leurs ! » s'écria une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Harry la vira mentalement de sa tête et resta silencieux quant au reste de la journée.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Ooh, j'ai envie de le frapper ! s'exclama Hermione plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'Harry était monté se coucher.  
  
_ Nous le voulons tous, dit Seamus, il est tellement bizarre ces derniers temps.  
  
_ C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Lavande, moi je n'ai rien remarqué.  
  
_ C'est sûrement parce que t'es blonde, tu ne remarque pas ce genre de choses, dit Parvati en prenant un air innocent. Lavande fit un geste qui la fit taire.  
  
_ Ron, tu es son meilleur ami, il ta sûrement raconté quelque chose ! dit Dean.  
  
_ Non, déclara Ron, il ne m'a pas soufflé un mot.  
  
_ Rien ?  
  
_ Tu vois, nos conversations se limite juste à « bonjour » et « bonne nuit » maintenant, dit Ron. Il est vraiment introverti ces derniers temps.  
  
_ Mais le mot qui revient le plus souvent, LE mot.  
  
_ Il se maintient à lui même, expliqua Hermione.  
  
_ T'a beaucoup traîné avec elle ces derniers temps, chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Ron en parlant d'Hermione. Celui ci haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Il est encore bouleversé à propos de la 3eme tâche, dit Hermione, c'est évident. Mais il y a autre chose maintenant .  
  
_ Comme quoi ? demanda Parvati.  
  
_ Peut être que cela a un rapport avec Krikor, suggéra Neville. Je pense que ce type lui veut QUELQUE CHOSE.  
  
_ Bon point, admit Hermione, mais quoi ?  
  
_ Tout sa me donne mal à la tête, proclama Seamus. Je vais me coucher.  
  
_ Bonne nuit alors.  
  
Les autres continuèrent la conversation. Après avoir beaucoup parlé, ils trouvèrent un plan.  
  
Lavande essayerait de soutirer des choses d'Harry en flirtant avec lui. Neville essayerait d'écouter les conversations d'Harry avec d'autres personnes dès qu'il le pourrait. Ron et Hermione suivraient Krikor de très près et ils verraient bien si il faisait quelque chose de méfiant. Parvati, Dean et Seamus essayeraient de faire copain-copain et ils verraient bien si il réagirait.  
  
Sa aurait dû fonctionner parfaitement.  
  
(N/Tadariada : noter que sa AURAIT DÛ fonctionner parfaitement)  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Lavande s'assit près d'Harry au cours de divination qui eu lieu le lendemain. Elle se pencha au-dessus de sa boule de cristal, faisait semblant d'être troublé.  
  
_ Harry ? tu pourrais m'aider ? je n'arrive pas à comprendre la signification de ces signes. Dit t'elle.  
  
_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es la plus douée dans cette matière, Lavande, dit Harry. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien vu dans ces boules de cristal, sauf ma propre réflexion.  
  
_ Et quelle réflexion sa doit être, dit Lavande de façon soyeuse.  
  
_ Q…quoi ? s'étrangla Harry.  
  
_ Rien, rien .Dit Lavande. J'étais juste en train de penser … elle tripotait maintenant ses cheveux.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge et gigota sur sa chaise .  
  
_ Harry, qu'est-ce qui traverse ton esprit ? demanda t'elle en le regardant d'un air flirteur.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Harry, tendu.  
  
_ Tu es si silencieux ces derniers temps, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne parle pas.  
  
_ Je ne suis pas silencieux, intervint Harry. Je n'ai juste rien à dire.  
  
Lavande se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Harry était conscient que tous les Gryffondor les dévisageait à présent.  
  
_ Je ne te crois pas, chuchota Lavande, qui était très proche de lui maintenant. Le professeur Trelawney arrêta de faire du thé pour les regarder :  
  
_ Je pense que vous pouvez nous en dire beaucoup maintenant, vous le pouvez ?  
  
_ je suppose …  
  
le cœur de Lavande fit un bon, comme celui d'Harry. Leurs lèvres étaient très près quand Trelawney s'était manifester, mais Harry se recula.  
  
_ … mais nous finirons notre conversation plus tard.  
  
Lavande reprit son souffle pour se calmer, mais Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il regardait les deux boules de cristal posé sur la table. Le professeur Trelawney S'approcha d'eux et regarda attentivement les deux boules de cristal :  
  
_ Puis-je regarder dans vos deux boules de cristal ? demanda t'elle.  
  
Toute la classe se mit à rire sauf Harry qui paraissait très embarrassé. Mais Trelawney ne s'en soucia pas et pris une des deux boules de cristal.  
  
_ Oh, intéressant, dit t'elle, très intéressant …  
  
_ Que voyez vous professeur ? demanda Lavande en se doutant de la réponse.  
  
_ Je vois une romance naître Pour vous Mr Potter, déclara t'elle. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir la personne avec qui vous serez . Je sais seulement que c'est une fille de votre âge …  
  
Harry regarda par la fenêtre tandis que Lavande gloussait avec Parvati sur le pouf à côté du sien.  
  
Comme il détestait ce cours.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Lavande s'assit encore près d'Harry au cours de Soin au créatures magiques. Elle était douée pour flirter, mais il était meilleur.  
  
_ Harry, je pensais à ce qu'il c'est passé en divination et je voulais te dire que …  
  
_ Je sais, dit Harry, j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.  
  
_ Bien sûr que non, dit Lavande, et j'aurais aimé que tu m'en dise plus, je vraiment suis intéressé.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit t'elle en saisissant un arrosoir pour arroser sa Snapper géante qu'ils cultivaient.  
  
Tu es si silencieux en ce moment, alors qu'avant tu était si intéressant. Ce silence m'a amené à réfléchir. J'ai envie que tu me fasses part de tes réflexions.  
  
_ Me … mes réflexions ? questionna Harry  
  
_ Un aperçu qui me ferait penser du bien de toi, dit t'elle avec un ton de respect.  
  
_ Eu … aperçu ? dit Harry, légèrement hébété.  
  
_ exactement, déclara t'elle en lui touchant doucement le nez.  
  
_ Tu sais que je pense beaucoup du bien de toi aussi, dit Harry qui cherchait à détourner la conversation.  
  
_ Vraiment ? demanda Lavande.  
  
_ Bien sûr, confirma Harry, tu es si charmante que je ne peux penser que du bien de toi.  
  
La voix de Lavande sembla hésitée quand elle dit :  
  
_ Oh, vraiment ?  
  
_ Vraiment, assura t'il.  
  
Soudain le professeur Sprout se dirigea vers Harry et Lavande et s'arrêta en face d'eux  
  
_ Des élèves commencent à se plaindre, répliqua t'elle de façon guindée.  
  
_ Se plaindre ? questionna Lavande, mais de quoi ?  
  
_ Du froid, répondit t 'elle d'un air glacial. Mais vous étiez trop occupez à flirter pour vous en apercevoir. Puis elle s'éloigna.  
  
Ils la regardèrent s'éloigné vers Ron et Hermione qui travaillait ensemble, puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Lavande réfléchit pendant la nuit. Elle tenait Harry au creux de la main. Si seulement Harry ne l'avait pas lui aussi au creux de la main, tout serait tellement plus facile  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Lavande collait Harry le jour suivant.  
  
_ Et donc, si tu dis juste le sortilège, cela devrait marcher maintenant. Dit Harry alors qu'ils étaient dans le cours de DCFM. Lavande lui avait demandé de l'aide pendant le cours et il était heureux de pouvoir l'aidez.  
  
_ Le démon ne te hantera plus, tu pense y arriver maintenant ? continua t'il.  
  
_ J'en suis certaine, répondit Lavande. Tu es une personne si merveilleuse et tu es d'une aide précieuse. As-tu déjà penser à être professeur plus tard ?  
  
_ Nah, lança Harry, je n'aurais pas la patience.  
  
_ Je pense pourtant que tu serais parfait pour ce poste.  
  
_ Merci.  
  
James les regardait avec une certaine méfiance. Lavande, une des ses élèves préférées était près de son fils. Trop près. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leurs très * charmante * entrevue. En fait, il l'évitait à présent. James se demandait comment pouvait t'il avoir su. Peut-être qu'en fait, il ne savait rien. Peut être qu'il pensait que son professeur est un mangemort et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait dit cela. C'était toujours possible.  
  
Mais en ce moment, Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à la leçon, et s'en était de même pour Lavande. Et s'était son devoir de professeur de les rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
_ Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous connaissez déjà cela et que vous n'avez pas besoin d'écouter, dit James. Miss Brown, Mr Potter voudriez vous venir ici pour faire le cours à ma place ?  
  
Lavande gloussa et secoua la tête.  
  
_ Oh, moi je l'aurais bien fait mais je n'aimerais pas blesser votre orgueil, déclara calmement Harry.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Je vous imagine bien devenir fou si mes camarades ici présent sortaient de ce cours en ayant enfin appris quelque chose, dit Harry.  
  
Krikor ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Harry leva une main pour l'interrompre  
  
_ Attendez, gardez votre souffle, je pars.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Lavande s'assit près d'Harry au dîner mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle le dévisagea plus ou moins en lui faisant de temps en temps des signes. Finalement, elle ne tint plus et lui dit :  
  
_ Je pense que ce que tu as dit à krikor aujourd'hui était vraiment hors du sujet.  
  
_ Nah, répondit Harry. Elle remarqua qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il le méritait.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle. C'est mon professeur préféré  
  
_ Et ce n'est pas le mien, dit Harry, il est trop fouineur et je n'aime pas sa.  
  
_ Fouineur ? dit t'elle. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te connaître.  
  
_ Fouineur.  
  
_ Moi aussi je cherche à te connaître et je vais y arriver. Mais est-ce que tu m'appellerai fouineuse pour sa ?  
  
Harry resta muet.  
  
_ Je ne le pense pas, continua Lavande. Maintenant, pourquoi ne viendrais- tu pas avec moi à la table des professeurs pour qu'on lui présente des excuses ?  
  
_ Non je n'ai pas … mais il s'arrêta. Elle s'était levée. Il n'avait donc guère le choix et se leva lui aussi pour la suivre, à contre cœur.  
  
Elle marcha jusqu'à James et lui tapota sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.  
  
_ Nous tenions à vous présentez nos excuses pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit t'elle. N'est pas HARRY ?  
  
Harry toussota et le regarda avec mépris. Lavande lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
_ Désolé, grommela t'il.  
  
James souriait :  
  
_ excuse acceptée. Je veux juste que cela ne se reproduise plus de nouveau.  
  
_ C'est chose certaine, dit Lavande. Merci professeur. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivi d'un Harry penaude. Malefoy regarda Harry avec un étrange sourire quand il le vit suivre Lavande.  
  
_ Wouahou ! t'a complètement flashé sur elle et tu l'as suis comme un chien! s'exclama Malefoy en souriant.  
  
_ La ferme Malefoy, répondit Harry, au moins les filles s'intéresse à moi.  
  
Lavande et Harry retournèrent à leur table.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis intéressé par toi ? questionna Lavande.  
  
_ Tu m'as prêté de l'attention toute la journée, dit Harry. Si tu me tourne autour comme sa, c'est que je t'intéresse, non ?  
  
_ Tu m'as épinglé ! gloussa Lavande.  
  
Ron et Hermione les regardaient avec dégoûts.  
  
_ Mon dieu, elle fait bien son travail, constata Ron. Elle est totalement accro.  
  
_ Oui, elle l'est, dit Hermione. Lavande a des vues sur Harry depuis qu'elle la revue dans le train.  
  
_ Et est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Je pense.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Pendant qu'Harry était partit se coucher, Le reste des cinquième année étaient tous autour de Lavande.  
  
_ Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Pas grand chose en fait, répondit Lavande. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne peu pas voir Krikor. Il ne mérite pourtant pas autant de haine. Je ne sais malheureusement pas pourquoi il le déteste.  
  
_ J'ai entendu une rumeur aujourd'hui, dit soudainement Neville.  
  
_ De quel genre ? questionna Parvati.  
  
_ Et bien, j'écoutais la conversation des professeurs aujourd'hui après le déjeuner parce que, comme vous le savez je …  
  
_ Rogue t'a donné une retenue dans la salle des profs, on le sait, continue, dit Lavande.  
  
_ Et bien, Krikor disait que pendant les vacances de noël, quelqu'un errait dans les couloirs sous une cape d'invisibilité et que cette personne en courant, à accidentellement laissé tomber une bouteille de gaz riant. Il a dit aussi que la personne à dit « oh merde » avant de s'enfuir.  
  
_ Et tu soupçonne Harry, constata Seamus.  
  
_ Qui d'autre dans cette école possède une cape d'invisibilité ? dit Hermione. Merci Neville. Je suppose donc que Harry a vue quelque chose autour de Krikor que ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Peut être qu'Harry a une bonne raison de le détester, mais laquelle ?  
  
_ J'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous m'avez donné mal à la tête, dit Seamus. Bonne nuit !  
  
_ Tu penses qu'il pourrait être un mangemort ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? demanda Lavande.  
  
_ Ne dit pas sa ! s'écria Ron.  
  
_ Désolé, dit Lavande, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait autant énervé Harry de la part d'un professeur ?  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Harry, lança Ron.  
  
Harry arrêta de flirter avec Lavande et se retourna.  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Pourquoi détestes-tu Krikor ? et donne nous, s'il te plait, une réponse valable et ne cherche pas à contourner la question pour une fois.  
  
Harry pensa une seconde à lui mentir, mais peut être qu'en vérité, il ne le détestait pas si bien qu'il le voudrais.  
  
_ Je ne pense pas que je le déteste, je pense juste qu'il m'agace énormément à vouloir être mon ami et tout sa, et pour arrêter qu'il me colle, je le pousse à bout, sachant qu'il ne me punira pas fortement pour qu'il me ensuite du cours.  
  
_ Oh, dit Ron. Ce n'est donc pas un mangemort, un zombie ou un truc dans le genre ? n'est ce pas ?  
  
_ Un Zombie ? s'étrangla Harry.  
  
Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Il retrouva son calme pour continuer  
  
_ J'espère vraiment que non. Et si il était mangemort, je serais déjà mort.  
  
_ Oh, alors rien ne t'empêche à être agréable, déclara lavande  
  
_ Mais est-ce qu'il l'est, lui ? questionna Harry. Ron regarda Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
  
_ Il n'embête que toi alors, dit Hermione. Nous devrions arrêter nos discussions tardive qui ne sert à rien.  
  
_ Je le pense aussi, soupira Seamus.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Je vais aller parler à Krikor, déclara Hermione. Je ne comprend pas cet essai qu'il faut rendre. Comment peut t'on écrire les caractéristiques physique des Combers alors qu'ils sont invisible ?  
  
_ Je viens avec toi, dit Ron  
  
_ Et moi je reste, proclama Harry.  
  
_ Fais ce que tu veux, dit Hermione en partant avec Ron.  
  
_ On va vraiment poser cette question à Krikor ? demanda Ron.  
  
_ Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.  
  
Le bureau de Krikor étant tout près, ils étaient déjà rendus.  
  
Ron leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais Hermione le retenu. On entendait des voix distingue dans le bureau.  
  
_ Je pense qu'il sait pour moi. La voix appartenait à un homme, elle ressemblait à celle de Krikor, mais elle était différente.  
  
_ Comment pourrais t'il le savoir ? cette voix là appartenait au directeur.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, mais l'autre jour, il ma dit « je sais qui vous êtes »  
  
_ Il a dit CELA ? dit Dumbledore, et bien James, c'est assez sérieux.  
  
Hermione se retourna vers Ron, confuse  
  
_ James ? murmura t'elle  
  
_ Je sais, dit Krikor, mais il ne m'a jamais aimé, je suis sûr qu'il pense que je suis un zombie ou encore un mangemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il est assez sceptique pour penser que je suis son père.   
  
_ C'est vrai, admit Dumbledore. Il pense depuis toujours que son père est mort, il doit vous prendre pour un mangemort essayant de l'assassiner.  
  
_ Vous pensez donc que mon secret est encore bien garder ? demanda Krikor/James.  
  
_ James Potter, j'ai si bien cacher votre identité que j'en suis sûr, assura le vieillard. Personne ne soupçonne quelque chose.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et partirent discrètement.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione dans tout ses états.  
  
_ Qu'allons nous faire ? questionna Ron en continuant de marcher.  
  
_ Ron, il faut qu'on lui dise.  
  
_ Mais il ne va pas nous croire !  
  
_ Peut être que si, oh et tout c'est ******  
  
_ Hermione ! s'offusqua à moitié Ron, tu jures ! cela m'étonne de toi !  
  
_ Cela importe peu ! s'écria Hermione. Le PERE d'Harry est vivant. Il est ici, dans le château, et il ne le sait même pas.  
  
_ Bonne soirée vous deux, dit Krikor qui venait d'apparaître. Avez vous vu Harry par là ?  
  
_ Que lui voulez vous ? demanda Ron de façon venimeuse.  
  
_ Je voulais qu'il fasse un duel avec moi, je me suis senti assez stupide d'avoir perdu l'autre fois.  
  
_ Il est assez occupé, il fait c'est devoir dans la salle commune, répondit Hermione. Et de plus, qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez qu'il consentirait à un duel ?  
  
_ Il ne voudra probablement pas, mais c'était pour tenter le coup, dit t'il en haussant les épaules et en souriant, bonne nuit.  
  
_ Professeur ? appela Hermione, attendez ! j'ai une question à vous posez à propos de cet essai à rendre. Comment pouvons nous d'écrire un démon que nous ne pouvons pas voir ?  
  
pouvons décrire un démon que nous ne pouvons pas voir"?  
  
_ Vous le savez certainement, cherchez juste un peu. Les personnes comme vous qui écoute attentivement mon cours n'ont pas besoin de faire beaucoup de devoirs le soir .  
  
_ Oh, dit Hermione, merci.  
  
_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, miss Granger. Dit t'il. S'il vous plait, dîtes à Harry que je le cherche.  
  
Puis il partit  
  
Hermione s'assit sur la marche la plus près et mit sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
_ Pauvre Harry, il ne mérite pas sa, gémit t'elle.  
  
_ C'est pas le moment de se lamenter, dit Ron. Tu sais ce que je veux savoir ? je veux savoir comment il a survécut !  
  
_ Peut être qu'ils sont une famille très chanceuse, dit Hermione, viens, il faut qu'on parle à Harry .  
  
_ tu es sûr que c'est à nous de le faire ?  
  
_ Oui, déclara Hermione avec assurance en se dirigeant vers leur salle commune  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry et Lavande était de nouveaux ensemble dans la salle commune.  
  
_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux être plus tard ? questionna Lavande.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, joueur de Quidditch peut être … répondit t'il pensive.  
  
_ Mais c'est affreusement dangereux.  
  
_ Non, J'ai survécut à une chute de 50 mètres pendant ma troisième année, tu t'en souviens ?  
  
_ Oh ! je m'en rappelle. Nous aurions tous été bouleversés si tu avais succombé.  
  
_ bien sûr, répondit Harry enjouée  
  
_ Mais c'est vrai ! tu nous aurais vraiment manqué  
  
Ils s'assirent près du feu et Lavande s'approchait de plus en plus pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Bientôt, elle était très proche, mais Harry ne semblait pas sans inquiéter. En fait, il mit un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Ron et Hermione qui les voyaient, s'affolèrent.  
  
_ Dois t'on les interrompre ? demanda Hermione  
  
_ Oui, confirma Ron, je pense que ce que nous avons à lui dire est plus important  
  
_ Mais si ils …  
  
_ Viens, ordonna Ron.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne terminons pas notre « conversation » de la dernière fois ? demanda Lavande. A propos de tes « réflexions »  
  
_ Bien sûr, dit Harry en prenant le menton de Lavande avec deux doigts, ainsi il pouvait la voir dans les yeux, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
  
_ Quel est ton … sujet favori ? tâtonna t'elle  
  
_ Mon sujet favori ? demanda t'il alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus son visage de Lavande. Ron et Hermione s'approchaient eux aussi.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu aimes ? demanda t'elle. Elle tellement surprise qu'elle osait à peine respirer.  
  
_ J'aime … il s'arrêta alors de parler. Il passa un pouce sur les lèvres de Lavande et l'embrassa. Lavande qui jusque là avait gardé son souffle, soupira en se fondant en lui.  
  
_ Harry, il faut qu'on te parle, dit Hermione, c'est vraiment important.  
  
Avec une main libre, Harry fit un geste pour les chasser, tout en embrassant Lavande.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur des chaises.  
  
_ C'est pas de chance, déclara Hermione. Quand on a quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il devrait normalement nous écouter.  
  
_ Mais là il est vraiment occuper cette fois ci.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
comme d'habitude, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ?  
  
merci à tous les rewiewer, sa fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire plait et sa donne encore plus envie de la continuer 


	9. chapitre 9

ATTENTION ! ceci est une histoire traduite de l'anglais, donc je n'est rien crée du tout, c'est la propriété de Tadariada et je ne possède rien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
-Regardez-les !, siffla quelqu'un le lendemain alors qu'Harry tenait Lavande  
  
par la main.  
  
-Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?  
  
-Ça doit faire longtemps sûrement !  
  
-Wow !  
  
-Ils forment un joli couple.  
  
-J' aurais bien voulu sortir avec lui moi.  
  
-Mais regarde comme ils ont l'air heureux.  
  
Ginny, elle, était furieuse. Elle aurait juré qu'Harry l'aimait. Oui, elle en était certaine. Oh, ce qu'elle aurait aimé frapper Lavande. Elle pourrait frapper Harry aussi. Mais elle se contenta de le regarder embrasser Lavande sur la joue.  
  
-Hermione, tu m'avais dit qu'il m'aimait !, gémit Ginny.  
  
-Je devine maintenant que c'est faux. Oh Gin ! Je suis si désolée pour toi !  
  
-Oui, tu fais bien de l'être. renifla-t-elle.  
  
-Je dois aller en cours Gin. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?  
  
-D' accord.  
  
-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui, oui, ça va…  
  
-Parfait ! C'est l'attitude à avoir !, dit Hermione en l'étreignant  
  
amicalement pour ensuite partir avec Ron vers leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-Harry, il faut que je te parle après le cours, chuchota Hermione tandis qu'ils nourrissaient leurs animaux. C'est important.  
  
-Mais Lavande et moi on doit aller…  
  
-Parfait ! Fais ce que tu veux !, s'exclama Ron, mais tes deux amis  
  
aimeraient te dire quelque chose qui changera à jamais ta vie. C'est quand même plus important que ta petite amie !  
  
-Qui va changer ma vie ?, questionna Harry.  
  
-OUI !, chuchotèrent les deux autres.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me raconter ça maintenant ?  
  
-C' est personnel.  
  
-Si tu le dis, c'est d'accord, je vous écouterai.  
  
-Merci Harry, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
C'était la pause déjeuner, Hermione, Ron et Harry ne mangèrent pas pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité.  
  
-Harry, commença Hermione, connais-tu Krikor ?  
  
-Quoi, des choses à propos de lui ?  
  
-Attends, dit Hermione, laisse-moi reformuler ça.  
  
-Harry, tu as récupéré la carte du maraudeur à noël, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda  
  
Ron.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Accio carte Maraudeur !  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? demanda Harry, la voix  
  
tremblante.  
  
-Je veux te montrer quelque chose, continua Ron.  
  
-Qu… Que veux-tu me montrer ?  
  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-Lavande, dit Ginny en tapotant l'épaule de cette dernière, je voudrais te  
  
parler dehors.  
  
-Oh, bien sûr !  
  
Elles e dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'extérieur.  
  
-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
  
-Je voulais te remercier d'être une si bonne amie, dit doucement Ginny.  
  
-Merci !, dit Lavande. C'est si…  
  
Mais Ginny l'interrompit en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-Vous voulez me montrer quelque chose ?, dit Harry, sur la carte du  
  
Maraudeur ? Ce n'est pas la peine, je la connais par cœur à présent.  
  
Hermione souffla profondément.  
  
-Harry, regarde à la table des professeurs et dis-moi ce que tu vois.  
  
Harry pinça les lèvres et saisit la carte. Il la regarda distraitement, en faisant une grimace affreuse avant de la repousser vers Hermione en lui disant :  
  
-Je sais  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry.  
  
-Tu SAVAIS ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Une semaine, peut-être deux.  
  
Un très long silence s'ensuivit. Les trois amis évitaient soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux. Sans prévenir, Hermione se jeta sur Harry.  
  
-Oh, Oh mon Dieu Harry !, dit-t-elle, je n'arrive pas à y croire !  
  
-Je sais, chuchota Harry.  
  
-Mais comment a-t-il survécut ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il abandonné ?, questionna  
  
Hermione au bord des larmes.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, ne pouvant répondre de lui même, craignant que sa voix ne se mette à trembler.  
  
-Oh, tu dois te sentir horriblement mal. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu  
  
le détestes autant.  
  
-Je suis désolé Harry, murmura Ron  
  
-C'est rien mais… Je pense que je vais aller retrouver Lavande à présent,  
  
dit-il en évitant toujours de regarder ses amis dans les yeux.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-Tu es une pimbêche !  
  
-Moi ?  
  
-Toi !  
  
-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA ! Ce que tu peux être bête Ginny !  
  
Un cri, un coup de poing.  
  
-MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL ! !  
  
-C'est l'idée générale. Ce que tu peux être c**  
  
-Surveille ton langage !  
  
-Là, tu es de nouveau stupide !  
  
-Je ne suis pas stupide.  
  
Coup de poing, cri de douleur. Il y eut alors un flash, Lavande et Ginny se retournèrent pour voir d'où cela provenait. Trois personnes prenaient des photos d'elles. Un journaliste gribouillait des notes sur un carnet.  
  
-Les filles !, cria le journaliste. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battez ?  
  
-ELLE-VEUT-MON-PETIT-COPAIN ! hurla Lavande en essayant de tirer les cheveux  
  
de Ginny.  
  
Ginny hurla comme si on lui avait arraché tous ses cheveux d'un coup. Harry ouvrit les deux grandes portes qui se trouvaient devant lui et détailla l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant lui.  
  
-Lavande ? Ginny ?  
  
Un appareil photo se mit en face du visage d'Harry.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire à propos de cela, Harry ?  
  
-À propos de quoi ?  
  
-Ta petite amie et ton admiratrice secrète en train de se battre, ça évoque  
  
quoi pour toi?  
  
-Petite amie ?, dit rapidement Harry. Je n'ai pas de petite amie.  
  
-QUOI ?, s'écria Lavande en figeant net, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner  
  
un coup de poing à Ginny.  
  
-C'est vrai ?, demanda Ginny en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il en jetant un regard à Lavande. Bon, je pars.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?, s'interrogea Ron.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Et bien, maintenant que l'on sait que le père d'Harry est vivant, commença  
  
Ron. Que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que Harry va aller vivre avec lui ?  
  
-Harry se tuerait, répondit Hermione. Tu sais cela.  
  
-Je suppose, dit Ron. Mais imagine qu'ils veulent vivre ensemble. Ils ne se  
  
sont pas vus depuis quatorze ans. James a beaucoup de temps à rattraper.  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'Harry veuille renouer avec lui.  
  
-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a été si distant pendant toutes ces années ?  
  
-Pourquoi a-t-il abandonné Harry ?  
  
-Comment penses-tu qu'il a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra ?  
  
Et les deux amis continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs en s'interrogeant, sans se douter qu'un rat les suivaient depuis un bout de temps déjà. Quand ils le remarquèrent, le rat eu le temps de s'enfuir.  
  
-Tu as vu ce rat ?, dit Hermione. Tu as vu sa patte ? Elle était en argent…  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
-Maître !, lança Peter essoufflé. Maître ! Vous ne croirez jamais ce que  
  
j'ai entendu.  
  
-Et qu'as-tu entendu ?, répliqua Voldemort. Tu sais que je n'aime pas  
  
attendre.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Queudver en s'agenouillant devant son maître. J'épiais les amis de Potter aujourd'hui alors qu'ils avaient une conversation très intéressante… Il semblerait que James Potter soit vivant…  
  
-Impossible !, s'exclama Voldemort. J'ai vu cet homme mourir.  
  
-Mais ils semblaient en être certain. Ils ont même eu la confirmation de  
  
Potter quand ils lui ont demandé.  
  
-Le garçon ou son père ?  
  
-Le garçon.  
  
-Garde-t-il son identité secrète ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Queudver. Il prétend être Grégory Krikor.  
  
-Professeur de… ?  
  
-De défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur.  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, murmura Voldemort.  
  
-Je fais… ?  
  
-Tu le fais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais au juste ?  
  
-TU LE KIDNAPPES !, meugla Voldemort. Je m'en fiche de la manière dont tu  
  
t'y prendras, fais-le simplement !  
  
-Et où je l'emmènerai après l'avoir kidnappé ?  
  
-Au manoir, dit Voldemort. Au vieux manoir de mon père, ça ira très bien.  
  
-Vous… Vous allez l'assassiner ?  
  
-Sûrement, déclara Voldemort en regardant sa baguette, mais occupons-nous du  
  
fils d'abord. Je veux que James le voit mourir.  
  
-Mais le garçon de Potter déteste…  
  
-Qu'attends-tu ? Vas chercher James. Et, si tu peux, emmène Rogue avec toi.  
  
En fait, sers-toi de lui pour m'amener James. Dis-lui que ça vie est en jeu.  
  
-Oui monsieur.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange ! James… kidnappé… Mais ce  
  
rêve ne peut pas être réel, pensa Harry. Ron et Hermione ne parleraient pas  
  
de ça dans les couloirs où n'importe qui pourrait entendre. Cependant, pour  
  
en être certain, il secoua Ron pour le réveiller.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
-Ron, toi et Hermione, vous, euh…  
  
Il s'arrêta afin de trouver les bons mots.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas vu par hasard un rat avec une patte d'argent ces temps-ci ?  
  
-Si, on en a vu un, répondit Ron d'une voix pâteuse (il était à moitié  
  
endormi). Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
Toutes les couleurs disparurent du visage d'Harry d'un seul coup.  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est qu'un rat.  
  
-Ça devrait te rappeler quelque chose pourtant…  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Rien... Rien. Rendors-toi Ron.  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry marchait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard où un groupe de professeurs se trouvaient également. Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur classe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que James et lui. Mais Harry, qui était dans son propre monde, ne le remarqua même pas. Il le voyait, bien sûr, mais son esprit n'enregistrait pas cette image de " traître " qu'il voyait. James trébucha sur une pierre inégale, et Harry, par instinct, lui offrit une main pour se relever.  
  
-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
  
-Oui, merci, dit James en se relevant et en s'époussetant.  
  
Ils se regardèrent ensuite.  
  
-Hum… Alors on se voit en cours.  
  
-Euh… Professeur ?  
  
-Oui, Harry ?  
  
-Tenez-vous à l'écart des rats pendant quelques temps.  
  
-Quoi ?, demanda James méfiant. Il craignait qu'Harry ne se soit mis à  
  
fumer.  
  
-Vous croyez que je raconte n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Harry.  
  
Pourtant, je suis très sérieux. Tuez un rat si vous en voyez un.  
  
-Si vous le dîtes.  
  
Et ils partirent dans des directions différentes.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Le soir même, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Hagrid. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé depuis un moment et il était grand temps d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Hagrid les invita à rentrer avec plaisir et il leur servit du thé. Hagrid ne resterait pas là longtemps. Il fallait qu'il aille récupérer des informations et qu'il remplisse la mission de Dumbledore. Lui et Mme Maxime se voyaient encore pendant les vacances et ils  
  
avaient passé leur été entier ensemble. Hagrid rougissait à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'elle.  
  
-Et Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une petite amie, dit Hagrid.  
  
Lavande et toi ?  
  
-Oui, mais je suis silencieux à propos de cela, dit Harry. J'ai reçu au  
  
moins 5 hiboux de magazines et de journaux voulant connaître des détails,  
  
alors j'essaye d'être discret à présent.  
  
-Oh, je comprends, répondit Hagrid en se caressant la barbe.  
  
La conversation pirouettait en tout sens. Ils parlèrent de la victoire des Poufsouffle sur les Serdaigles au Quidditch. Hagrid demanda comment les entraînements se passaient.  
  
-Ils se passent bien, mentit légèrement Harry.  
  
Fred avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe et George en était jaloux. Les entraînements étaient devenus une véritable torture hebdomadaire. Ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid beaucoup plus tard qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Il faisait nuit à présent et les fenêtres du château étaient éclairées par la faible lumière des bougies. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château tout en parlant. Harry remarqua soudainement quelque chose. Une file d'animaux traversait le parc. Il poussa Ron et lui montra sa découverte.  
  
-Oh !, souffla Ron. D'où penses-tu que ça vient ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
-Et bien, dis-leur quelque chose Harry !, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Harry la regarda étrangement.  
  
-Je ne suis pas Dr. Dolittle. Je ne peux pas parler aux animaux !  
  
-Aux serpents, dit mécaniquement Hermione. Demande-leur.  
  
-J'ai pas envie.  
  
-Aurais-tu peur des serpents ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Non, répondit Harry. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.  
  
-Harry, s'il-te-plait, fais-le.  
  
Harry lança un regard furieux à Hermione et à Ron et se dirigea vers la file. Il aperçut un serpent vert non loin de ses amis. Hermione le montra du  
  
doigt. Harry soupira.  
  
- Hum… Excuse-moi ?, l'interpella Harry aussi bas qu'il le put.  
  
Le serpent s'arrêta.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ?  
  
-Les centaures. Ils ont lu un mauvais présage dans les étoiles. Un évènement mauvais aura lieu demain soir. Tellement mauvais que nous devons tous partir, dit le serpent. Et ils ont toujours raison.  
  
-Et c'est tout ce qu'ils vous ont dit ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Est-ce que ça te dérange de venir avec moi au château ?  
  
-Non, j'ai toujours voulu y aller, alors ce sera un plaisir.  
  
Harry tendit son bras au serpent qui s'enroula autour de lui comme un bracelet. Harry retourna près de Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi apportes-tu cette chose ?, questionna Hermione en désignant le  
  
serpent.  
  
-Et bien, Dumbledore va probablement vouloir entendre ça lui aussi, tu ne  
  
penses pas ?, dit Harry. Mais son raisonnement ne fonctionnaient pas.  
  
-Euh… Harry, lança Ron. Et le langage alors ?  
  
Harry toussa.  
  
-Désolé, j'avais oublié.  
  
Il répéta ce que lui avait raconté le serpent et Ron et Hermione  
  
approuvèrent.  
  
-Allons dire tout ça à Dumbledore, dit Hermione.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
À l'entrée du château, ils s'arrêtèrent pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils diraient  
  
au directeur, s'il n'était pas déjà au courant. Ils étaient dans une  
  
profonde réflexion quand soudain, le serpent siffla.  
  
-LE DÎNER !, il se détacha du bras d'Harry et glissa sur le sol.  
  
-Ron, c'est encore ce rat !, cria Hermione. Ce rat avec cette patte d'argent !  
  
Harry se mit à courir après le serpent :  
  
-ARRÊTE-TOI !  
  
Le serpent s'arrêta net, mais Petitgrow continuait de courir. Harry sortit alors sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose. Le rat se congela et il s'approcha de lui pour le ramasser.  
  
-Harry, cette chose a probablement la peste ou je ne sais quoi ! dit  
  
Hermione. Pose-le.  
  
-Ron, dit Harry sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Hermione. Est-ce que  
  
tu te souviens de Croûtard ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Et bien, dis lui bonjour, lança Harry en secouant le rat congelé devant le visage de son ami.  
  
Ron ouvra et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises.  
  
-Bien, je sens que c'est pas net tout ça.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
  
  
Mot au rewieweurs :  
  
Ange : bah tu vois, il ne sort pas avec Ginny, et ce qu'il à dit à Hermione à l'infirmerie, et ben il le tient plus en compte. Et pour son père, oui, c'est vrai que c'est dommage, mais faut le comprendre, son père l'a en quelque sorte abandonné. Tu verras bien par la suite ce qu'il va arriver ….  
  
Sailor digitale : oui oui, je continue ! ! lol !  
  
popov : et bien la réponse et dans ce chapitre …  
  
Loïc : et bien, la voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'as aimé quand tu l'as lu en anglais 


	10. chapitre 10

Il a pris du temps à venir ce chapitre ci ! ! ! j'espère que sa va vous plaire quand même  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Il était tard, trop tard pour aller voir Dumbledore. Harry enferma donc Petitgrow dans la cage vide d'Hedwige. Il couina toute la nuit et tous les garçons du dortoir voulurent lui tordre le cou, ce qui n'aurait pas déranger le moins du monde Harry.  
  
Il réfléchit, allongé sur son lit, tout en écoutant les grincements du rat qu'il donnerait aux mains de la personne qui devait l'avoir : Krikor.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry pris queudver (qui était drogué) pour l'emmener à Krikor. Il regarda la carte Maraudeurs pour trouver son bureau.  
  
Il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il dirait : « vous vous souvenez de mon avertissement sur les rats ? et bien vous allez comprendre. Quand vous allez savoir qui c'est, vous aurez envie de le tuer, par tous les moyens »  
  
Krikor verrait le rat, il halètera d'horreur, le transformera pour qu'il redevienne Peter, et Sirius pourra être libre. Ce sera parfait.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait jamais penser ce qu'un père pourrais lui apporter dans sa vie.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry frappa à la porte de Krikor, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa donc de nouveau et encore une fois.  
  
Finalement, Harry ouvrit la porte et s'assit en face du bureau. Krikor arriverait bientôt, il en était sûr. Il sortit le rat de sa poche (il était congelé) et commença à arracher la patte en argent.  
  
Quand il eut fini, il regarda les flammes et jeta la patte d'argent dans le feu.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître James. Il parut surpris de voir Harry ici.  
  
_ Juste la personne que je voulais voir ! s'exclama t'il alors que Harry bailla mais il s'étrangla bien vite en entendant la suite de la phrase de James.  
  
_ Avancez M. Malefoy, et asseyez vous. Ajouta t'il nerveusement.  
  
Draco rentra dans le bureau et s'assit le plus loin possible d'Harry.  
  
_ S'il vous plait, ne jouer pas à ce petit jeu dans mon bureau, cela tend l'atmosphère.  
  
_ J'ai besoin de vous parler, dit Harry. Krikor le fixa tandis qu'Harry regardait attentivement le feu.  
  
_ Plus tard. Pouvez arrêter de fixer le feu ? déclara James. Cela vous implique tous les deux. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, mes quatrièmes années sont très avancer cette année. Ils sont très douée au niveau des sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
Harry et Draco toussèrent en même temps  
  
_ On ne se soucie pas des 4emes années. Lança Draco.  
  
_ Je m'en doute, dit James en leurs lançant un regard furieux. Mais ils ne comprennent pas comment se passe un duel.  
  
_ Je pensais qu'ils étaient très avancé, fit remarqué Harry. Il surpris Malefoy à sourire.  
  
_ Taisez-vous ! s'exclama James, j'ai besoin de vous deux. Vous êtes les meilleurs en duel, vous allez donc vous battre l'un contre l'autre.  
  
_ Non, répondirent t'ils à l'unisson en se regardant de façon effrayante. Aucun des deux ne voulait perdre un membre de leur corps.  
  
_ Vous gagnerez des points pour votre maison.  
  
_ Heu … hésita Harry.  
  
_ Non, dit Draco  
  
_ Draco, vous manquerez histoire de la magie, et vous Harry, vous manquerez la divination.  
  
Les deux élèves se regardèrent, sourcils levée, ils se jugeait.  
  
_ D'accord ! s'écrièrent t'ils.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Tu vas te battre en duel avec MALEFOY ? s'exclama Ron, mais tu vas te faire tué !  
  
_ bien sûr que non.  
  
_ Mais tu sera sûrement blessé, s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
_ Mais non, répondit Harry, je ne perdrais pas.  
  
_ Si tu meurs, je peux avoir ton balai ? demanda Seamus, levant la tête de ses devoirs .  
  
_ Non, répondirent d'une même voix Ron et Harry.  
  
_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait pensé que je te donnerais mon balai, hein ? questionna Harry à Ron, qui, visiblement, tenait à avoir son balai.  
  
_ Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami.  
  
_ Et .. heu … sa t'autorise à me le prendre ? dit Harry.  
  
_ Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Ron. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Harry secoua la tête en souriant et passa un bras autour de Lavande.  
  
_ Donc tu es sûr de le battre ? dit Lavande.  
  
_ Oui, répondit Harry, j'en suis sûr.  
  
_ Et, Harry ? interpella Dean, en sortant lui aussi de ses devoirs. Tant que tu y es, tue-le.  
  
  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Mc Gonagall le pris de côté pendant le petit-déjeuner.  
  
_ Harry, dit t'elle. J'ai entendu dire que vous allez faire duel avec Draco Malefoy.  
  
_ Oui .  
  
_ Je vous accorderai des points si vous utilisé la métamorphose pour l'assommer.  
  
_ Bien sûr, mais comment ?  
  
_ Je ne m'en soucie pas, vous n'avez qu'à transformez une peluche en pierre et la jeter sur lui. Dit t'elle. J'emmènerai ma classe pour leur montrer la technique. Je veux qu'ils voient comment la métamorphose peu être utile.  
  
_ Si vous voulez, dit Harry.  
  
Mc Gonagall partit alors tandis qu'Harry marchait dans les couloirs. Il fut rattrapé par Trelawney.  
  
_ Vous allez manquez mon cours aujourd'hui, dit t'elle.  
  
_ Je sais.  
  
_ Je vais emmener la classe pour quelle vous regarde perdre le duel, dit Trelawney.  
  
_ Perdre le duel ? s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, professeur ?  
  
_ Je connais juste ces choses, mon cher ami, renifla t'elle.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Prêt à mourir, Potter ? demanda narquoisement Malefoy.  
  
Harry était assis sur le sol, levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il les penchait maintenant pour étirer son dos.  
  
_ JE T'AI POSER une question ! s'offusqua fortement Malefoy.  
  
_ J'en suis conscient, dit Harry, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en soucié.  
  
Les voix remplissaient soudain la salle.  
  
_ Vous voyez, si il s'étirent ainsi c'est pour pouvoir bouger plus rapidement, expliqua James d'une voix forte.  
  
Harry arrêta son étirement et se retourna pour trouver une classe de Serdaigle de 4eme année les regarder avec curiosité. Plusieurs d'entre eux prenaient des notes.  
  
_ J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu accepter cela, marmonna Harry.  
  
Draco, quant à lui, souriait de façon mauvaise.  
  
Mc Gonagall et sa classe de 7eme année de Gryffondor marchait vers eux et Trelawney rentrait avec les Gryffondor. Et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, la classe d'Hermione assistait aussi au duel.  
  
Lavande s'approcha de lui en courant et l'étreignit.  
  
_ Bonne chance, chuchota t'elle. Elle retourna ensuite, nerveuse, avec sa classe. Ron lui souriait et Hermione clignait des yeux.  
  
_ Les garçons, vous êtes prêt ? demanda James.  
  
Les deux acquiescèrent.  
  
_ Mettez vous donc en position.  
  
Les deux s'exécutèrent tandis que les personnes autour d'eux les regardait attentivement tout en s'assoyant.  
  
_ COMMENCEZ ! hurla James.  
  
_ Expelliarmus ! s'écria Draco.  
  
Harry l'esquiva sans problème.  
  
_ Quel belle ouverture. Je n'arriva pas à penser que des gens prétendent que vous êtes bon en duel, Malefoy. FORTFISSIO !  
  
_ Pff, ridicule !dit Malefoy.  
  
Harry souri, et, s'assurant que Mc Gonagall regardait bien, il prit un morceau de peluche de sa poche et le transforma en une balle de tennis et la jeta sur Malefoy, qui, conséquemment, disparut en cours de route.  
  
_ Hey, Potter, tu chantais quand tu étais plus jeune ? demanda t'il.  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Et bien, maintenant, si. Dit Malefoy. CORUCCUIA !  
  
Harry ne sut pas quel était l'effet du sort avant de s'entendre pousser la chansonnette. Harry était incapable de faire autre chose, il s'assit donc, chantant en cœur une chanson d'Elton John, Malefoy riait aux éclat :  
  
_ Tu aimes mon cadeau ? une chanson rien que pour toi !  
  
Hermione grimaçait. Harry avait une voix agréable, mais embarrassante ! et étant sûre que personne ne la regardait, Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers Harry, ce dernier arrêta de chanter et soupira.  
  
_ Tu vas le payer pour ça Malefoy, dit Harry, c'était très impoli, SERPENSORTIA !  
  
Harry souri quand il vit le serpent apparaître.  
  
_ Allez, va l'effrayer.  
  
Malefoy resta calme pendant un temps, mais recula en criant quand le serpent noir s'enveloppa autour de sa jambe.  
  
Harry se mit à rire et le fit disparaître :  
  
_ Que c'est amusant, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? lança sarcastiquement Harry.  
  
Malefoy, tremblant légèrement, lui lança un regard noir.  
  
_ C'est ta vengeance pour t'avoir fait chanter ?  
  
_ Non  
  
_ oh, dit Malefoy, en pensant à lancer un sort, mais Harry fut plus rapide.  
  
_ STUPEFIX !  
  
Malefoy se balança pour éviter le sort mais vacilla et se le reçu en plein fouet. Les chuchotements de gaieté allait bon train. Et Harry s'inclina  
  
« Vous vous êtes tromper, Trelawney » pensa t'il en sortant.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Tu as été génial aujourd'hui, dit lavande en se penchant sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.  
  
_ Pas vraiment, répondit Harry, embarrassé.  
  
_ Mais tu as gagner ! s'exclama Lavande  
  
_ ah, vraiment ? mais Malefoy, lui, il m'a fait CHANTER !  
  
_ C'était pas tellement mauvais.  
  
_ Bien sûr, dit Harry, je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu avec autant d'intensité que le sol m'engloutisse à cet instant.  
  
_ Mais tu as une belle voix, Harry, répliqua Lavande, contrairement à la plupart des garçons de notre âge.  
  
_ Peu être, mais il va me le payer, c'est certain.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Vengeance, il va me le payer, et rapidement.  
  
_ Mais souviens toi ce que les chinois disent ! prévint Lavande, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je crois que tu devrais attendre un moment avant de frapper, à un moment où il ne s'y attendra pas.  
  
_ C'est une bonne théorie, admit Harry, mais je pense que ce soir, c'est parfait.  
  
Environ 15 personnes avaient écouter la conversation discrètement, faisant semblant de ne pas écouter, Ron et Hermione y compris, tous s' exclamèrent :  
  
_ CE SOIR ?  
  
Harry sursauta légèrement avant de répondre :  
  
_ Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? j'ai tout préparé.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Tu va me laisser t'aider ? questionna Ron  
  
Harry secoua la tête  
  
_ Désolé Ron, mais c'est un acte solo.  
  
_ Tu est sûr ?  
  
_ Sûr.  
  
_ Mais, Harry, tu devais aller voir Dumbledore ce soir pour lui emmener Petitgrow ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
_ La frasque ne prendra pas toute la nuit, dit Harry, seulement 5 minutes, pendant le dîner.  
  
_ Seulement 5 minutes ? quel genre de frasque dure à peine 5 minutes ? ce sera bien au moins ?  
  
_ Ce sera bon, personne ne l'oubliera.  
  
_ Nous devrions allez manger, déclara Hermione.  
  
_ J'arrive dans une seconde, garde moi une place, dit Harry.  
  
_ Si tu veux, répondit Ron. Lui et Hermione partirent dans la grande salle alors qu'Harry se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et descendit silencieusement dans la grande salle.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
_ Il y'a Granger et Weasley qui sont déjà là, si tu veux, dit Pansy, Potter devrait être là bientôt. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux le voir.  
  
_ J'aimerais le complimenter pour avoir si joliment chanter ! dit Malefoy. Ceux qui l'entendirent commençèrent à rire. Tous savaient que Malefoy avait perdu le duel, mais personne ne s'en souciait parce que Harry Potter avait chanté une chanson d'Elton John.  
  
_ Tu es si drôle, lança Pansy en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'autre à Potter ?  
  
Personne ne remarqua, bien sûr, Harry qui se glissait dans la grande salle et qui se tenait maintenant derrière Malefoy.  
  
_ Oh, je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à lui dire, dit t'il de sa voix traînante. Je pense juste lui donner un coup dans les ...  
  
Mais soudain, son visage se figea, ne comprenant pas ses derniers mots.  
  
_ Draco, déclara Pansy, tu serais adorable si tu finis ta phrase.  
  
Ses yeux gonflèrent, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelque chose ce passait, il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps.  
  
Ses mains se levèrent alors, comme si il allait crier pour appeler quelqu'un à travers la salle.  
  
Les Serpentard le regardaient à présent horrifié quand il commença à chanter une chanson moldu. En fait, il ne chantait pas vraiment bien.  
  
_ ô jour ! ô jour ! chantait t'il.  
  
Pansy regarda son ami  
  
_ Ha, ha Draco.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle étaient maintenant ensorcelé.  
  
_ Lumière viens à moi et va dans la maison, ajoutèrent t'ils.  
  
Toute la table des Serpentard fut prit du même symptôme :  
  
_ Venez Mr. Tally … Lumière viens à moi et va dans la maison …  
  
ils tapèrent également dans leurs mains et effectuèrent quelques pas de danse. L'école entière les regardaient dans un silence étourdi.  
  
Draco monta sur un banc, continuant toujours de chanter :  
  
_ Lumière viens à moi et va dans la maison.  
  
Les premiers ricanements éclatèrent à travers la salle  
  
_ Six pieds six pieds … ! chantèrent t'ils.  
  
_ Lumière viens à moi et va dans la maison !  
  
Six pieds six pieds … !  
  
_ Lumière viens à moi et va dans la maison !  
  
Et les Serpentard s'assirent lentement.  
  
Draco resta debout sur le banc, mais sa voix se diminuait quand il chanta cette dernière phrase :  
  
_ ô jour, ô jour …  
  
Les autres Serpentard chantèrent une dernière fois :  
  
_ Lumière viens à moi.  
  
_ Et vas dans la maison. Ajouta Malefoy une dernière fois  
  
La salle entière se mit rire, Draco cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.  
  
_ POTTER ! je T'AURAIS ! ragea t'il. Mais Harry glissa inaperçu en dehors de la grande salle et arrivé dans son dortoir, il s'effondra sur son lit en éclatant de rire.  
  
Harry regarda distraitement la cage d'Hedwige et s'aperçut avec horreur que la porte était ouverte et que le rat s'était enfui.  
  
Harry se maudit lui même et se leva du lit, sentant une odeur de fumée.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et aérer la chambre, mais celle- ci était déjà ouverte. Quand Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il trouva immédiatement d'où venait la source de cette odeur de brûler. Il coura donc aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers la grande salle.  
  
_ Professeur Dumbledore, la forêt interdite est en feu !  
  
  
  
rewiewer please ! ! ! 


	11. chapitre 11

Voilà le chapitre 11 ! ! ! très court, je vous préviens ! ! j'espère que cela va vous plaire car j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plait put tellement .. enfin, j'me fait peu être des idées ! !

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! ! ! 

chapitre 11

Un énorme chahut éclata dans la grande salle. Les élèves criaient et il fallut un certain temps avant que Dumbledore réussissent à les calmer. Finalement, il est apparu que les élèves de la 1er à la 3eme années devaient retournés dans leurs dortoirs alors que les autres élèves devaient aider les professeurs à combattre le feu. Les pensées d'Harry se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Peter Petitgrow, qu'il considérait comme responsable. Pendant ce temps, tous se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la forêt. 

Les enseignants étaient avec eux, côte à côte, essayant eux aussi à éteindre les flammes. Seul un enseignant manquait à l'appel, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Krikor se cachait en réalité dans son bureau, ayant peur que le feu fonde son masque et que l'ont découvre sa véritable identité. 

Il fermait la fenêtre quand il entendit un fort GRINCEMENT se répercuté dans le bureau. 

James se retourna vivement, il n'avait jamais trop aimé les souris et les rats qui infecte les lieux. 

Et un rat était justement là. Seulement, ce rat était différent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il semblait déformé avec son trou dans l'oreille et sa patte d'argent. Cela lui était curieusement familier. 

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  


_ Hé Ron ! dit Hermione en sueur face à la chaleur que dégageait le feu.

_ Quoi ? 

_ A trois, on lance le sortilège d'eau. Neville ! Harry ! Seamus ! Dean ! à trois on lance le sortilège d'eau sur cet arbre ! 

_ Un, deux, trois ! ! 

Ils dirigèrent leurs baguettes magique vers l'arbre qui flambait avec intensité. Ce dernier s'étaient éteint et tous se sentait assez fier d'eux.

_ Regarde, commença Hermione. Le feu s'est plus dirigé de ce côté. Ron, avance un peu plus pour voir si on ne peu pas lancer un sort au centre de la forêt. 

_ Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda nerveusement Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'être blessé. 

_ Depuis quand un simple obstacle t'arrête ? questionna Hermione en lui saisissant la main et en le tirant dans la forêt qui brûlait toujours .   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  


James dirigea sa baguette vers le rat, ayant envie de s'en débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute. Son petit nez noir renifla d'un coup sec et son corps se mit à trembler fortement. James l'observa, il fut abasourdi quand il vit le rat se métamorphosé en son vieil ami d'école, Peter Petitgrow.

_ Grégory Krikor ? interpella t'il formellement, c'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? 

James inclina la tête avec un air hébété formé sur son visage.

_ Bien très bien, répondit t'il d'une voix forcé. Voyons cela. 

Soudain, un mur de feu se dressa devant James. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, bien que le feu ne l'ait pas touché. Et aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, le feu disparu. Seulement il y avait une différence. La différence étant bien sûr qu'il n'avait plus son déguisement et que James était exposé sous son vrai jour.   
_ C'est toi alors, dit Peter, qu'il est bon de te revoir de nouveau, pardonne-moi .

_ James ! hurla James. Tu as tué Lily ! !  
_ Pas personnellement, répondit en lançant un regard coupable. Stupefix !

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

C'était brûlant dans la forêt, très brûlant en réalité. Tout fumait, en fait. 

_ Hermione, je commence à griller, on peu retourné à l'entrée de la forêt maintenant ? demanda Ron .

Hermione, qui était devant lui, toussa. 

_ Tu te sens bien Herm' ? 

_ Oui, sa va très bien, répondit t'elle faiblement. Ron accouru et l'attrapa quand elle défailli. Il remercia silencieusement dieu qu'elle soit assez légère pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Il courut hors de la forêt jusqu'à l'école. 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfress était aux petits soins pour eux.  
_ Maintenant j'aimerais que vous buviez ceci, dit t'elle, je vais aller prêter main forte aux autres pour le feu à présent. 

_ Merci, dit Ron. 

_ Merci, dit Hermione qui venait de se réveillé. Ils ont tous les deux bu leur potions non sans un air de dégoût sur le visage.   
Mais ils oublièrent leurs ennuis quand il entendirent 2 voix 

_ Tu as attrapé l'enseignant de DCFM ?

_ Oui

_ Où est t'il ? 

_ James est actuellement abasourdi dans son bureau

_ JAMES ?   
_ James Potter

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent .

_ Petitgrow et Rogue, chuchota Hermione.

Ron inclina la tête tout en élargissant les yeux. 

_ Mais il est mort. 

_ Il le sera bientôt, assura Peter.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis cela ? demanda Rogue, je ne m'en soucie pas.

_ Parce que tu vas venir avec moi Severus.  
_ Alors là pas question ! 

_ Mon maître te tueras si tu ne viens pas.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

_ Bien … bien … je viendrais dans ce cas, dit Rogue, mais pourquoi il veut James ? 

_ Pour obtenir Harry, dit Peter, nous espérons que, si on capture son père, il sera vulnérable. Il sera plus facile à atteindre et donc à tuer.  
Hermione saisi la jambe de Ron par crainte et l'a serra durement.  
_ Ow! Hermione! Geroff !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Peter.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Rogue. Dois-je venir pour tuer le garçon Potter ? 

_ Tu dois le prendre avec mon Lord.

_ Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit mort ? 

_ 2 semaines peu être   
Hermione ne pouvait plus en entendre davantage désormais

_ Non ! ! s'écria t'elle.

Rogue manqua de s'étrangler et se gela. Un élève ! s'il parlait, Dumbledore le renverrai à coup sûr. Il s'affola et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à une vitesse étonnante

_ Stupefix ! pleura t'il.

Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas de chance, ils furent stupéfixier.

_ Impero, dit Rogue. Les deux étudiants abasourdi n'avaient aucun autre choix que d'être d'accord avec lui.  
_ Bonne pensée, dit Peter, laisse les maintenant, allons chercher James et sortons d'ici.  
  
  
  



	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
La vie continuait lentement sans les deux professeurs. Harry, quant à lui, était dans une impasse, s'il disait où James et Rogue se trouvaient, il tomberait dans les mains de Voldemort. Mais s'il se taisait, James serait tué. Il resta donc silencieux, pensant toujours à cette situation fâcheuse. Mais pour l'instant, son problème immédiat était Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers avaient été retrouvés dans l'infirmerie, stupéfixés. Mme Pomfresh avait été interrogée sur la potion qu'elle leur avait donnée. Et depuis qu'ils étaient réanimés, ils semblaient. lointains. Hermione ne levait plus la main en cours et Ron ne jouait plus aux échecs. Mais Harry était tellement préoccupé par ses propres problèmes qu'il supposa qu'ils étaient bouleversé par la disparition des deux professeurs.  
  
Ainsi, comme on l'a mentionné plus tôt, la vie continuait, et le vendredi avant les vacances de Pâques arriva. Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand Hedwige atterrit sur la tête d'Harry. Elle laissa tomber une lettre dans ses ?ufs et en profita pour grignoter l'oreille de son propriétaire.  
  
-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de lettres, remarqua tranquillement Harry en dépliant sa lettre.  
  
-Qui c'est Harry ? demanda Lavande à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit et je m'en excuse. Maintenant, j'en viens au sujet principal de cette lettre. Je sais que la plupart des élèves ne voyagent pas pendant les vacances de Pâques, mais je me demandais si tu voulais partir de Poudlard pour quelques temps. Non, ce n'est pas un plan échafaudé par Voldemort, je te le dis tout de suite. Nous pourrons parler, mais ce sera en partie d'affaire. Je sais que tu n'auras pas de devoir pendant ces vacances là, les professeurs ont fait le choix de ne pas en donner. Tu seras parti 4 jours, 5 nuits et le climat sera froid. Prends seulement des vêtements Moldus, nous ne serons pas avec des sorciers. Viens ce soir au réverbère à côté de chez Zonko, à 7H00. Ne sois pas en retard, tu peux te faire accompagner de McGonagall si tu veux t'assurer que tu ne prends pas de risques.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry plia la lettre et se leva de sa chaise. Il était sceptique. Il alla voir Dumbledore et lui demanda directement son avis.  
  
-Professeur, Sirius est-il rentré en contact avec vous par rapport à mon départ ? demanda Harry. Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre de lui.  
  
-Oui, il l'a fait Harry, répondit Dumbledore. La semaine dernière en fait.  
  
-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir professeur, merci.  
  
-Bon, eh bien, au revoir  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry sortit tôt des cours pour pouvoir préparer ses affaires. Il était donc assis sur le plancher froid du dortoir, regroupant ses affaires.  
  
-Chaussettes, sous-vêtements, marmonna-t-il en regardant les piles de linges propre à sa gauche. Chemise et Jeans.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas réellement PORTER ça ?, s'écria une voix près de la porte.  
  
-Si, dit Harry.  
  
Dean rentra dans le dortoir et cligna des yeux à la vue des choix vestimentaires d'Harry.  
  
-C'est tout ce que j'ai. Pourquoi ?, continua Harry.  
  
-Tu veux m'emprunter quelque chose ? demanda-t-il chaleureusement, parce que, merde, ce que tu as là c'est rigoddamndiculous (N/traductrice : désolée, je ne peux pas traduire cette expression !)  
  
-Rigoddamndiculous ? s'exclama Harry déconcerté.  
  
-Oui, j'ai vu ça dans un film, répondit Dean. Maintenant, attends une seconde que je te donne des vêtements convenables.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Dean lui jeta un tee-shirt " Flameboy ", une longue chemise à manches avec un col, une autre longue chemise en coton noir avec un serpent qui enveloppait un bras sur la manche, un pull bleu de foot et un pull rouge de foot. Il lui passa également 3 paires de Jeans ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt jaune encapuchonné avec écrit " BONG " en grandes lettres grises.  
  
-Merci Dean, je te dois beaucoup, dit Harry.  
  
-Oui, tu me dois quelque chose maintenant, dit légèrement Dean. Peut-être que me prêter ton éclair de feu pendant que tu n'es pas là serait une bonne chose.  
  
-Ça marche, répondit Harry.  
  
Il commença à ranger ses autres affaires. Shampooing, rasoir, (N/Tadariada : NON , CE N'EST PAS POUR SE SUICIDER, PAS DEUX FOIS !) déodorant et eau de Cologne.  
  
-Où est mon briquet ?  
  
-Ton quoi ?, questionna Dean en cherchant son livre.  
  
-Mon briquet.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un briquet ?  
  
-On ne sait jamais quand on a besoin d'un briquet, dit Harry. J'ai acheté celui-ci  
  
spécialement pour toutes occasions. Il allume TOUT, du bois humide jusqu'au métal et c'est ininflammable.  
  
-Pourquoi je t'ai donné mon tee-shirt Flameboy ?, soupira Dean en secouant la tête.  
  
Harry devint soudainement très pâle.  
  
-Le .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Le rat !, s'exclama Harry. Le rat a pris mon briquet !  
  
-Ce rat ennuyeux ? C'est de lui dont tu parles ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Harry aurait voulu se donner un coup de pied. Le briquet, SON briquet, dans les mains de Petitgrow, avait incendié la forêt.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sirius était en retard. McGonagall et Harry étaient assis, appuyer contre le réverbère, Une demi heure était passée sans que personne ne se montre. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, McGonagall demanda à Harry comment se passait le Quidditch. Il répondit que tout allait bien et la conversation prit fin. Mais Harry était bavard, et comme il était excité, il ne put supporter plus longtemps ce silence .  
  
-Hé professeur ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.  
  
-Et bien, allez-y.  
  
-D'accord, Harry commença à présenter un plan d'ensemble. Vous voyez, j'ai un ami et il sait quelque chose de vraiment important.  
  
-Continuez.  
  
-Mais il n'arrive pas à décider s'il doit vraiment le dire à cause des conséquences que ça entraînera.  
  
-Quelles sont les conséquences ?  
  
-La mort, dit rapidement Harry.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Une personne sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup, que l'ami choisissent l'une ou l'autre solution, dit Harry. Donc l'ami, et bien, il sera perdu s'il fait quelque chose.  
  
-Je vois, dit-elle en le regardant âprement. Est-ce important pour votre ami ?  
  
-Et bien . ce n'est pas du tout important pour lui, mais ça l'est pour beaucoup d'autres gens.  
  
-Combien de personnes ?  
  
-Une liasse entière de gens.  
  
Soudain il y eut un grand coup sec et Sirius apparu.  
  
-Merci d'être rester avec lui Minerva, dit t'il. Désolé, je suis en retard.  
  
-C'est bien, dit-elle. Vous êtes là maintenant.  
  
-Oui, dit Sirius. Viens Harry.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Harry en regardant Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Nous devons nous dépêcher ! Avance !, s'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Oh ! commença Mc Gonagall. Je suggère, Harry, que quoi que vous sachiez, vous le disiez.  
  
Harry rougit et salua rapidement son professeur avant de s'éloigner avec Sirius.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
-Sirius, tu ne m'as pas dit où nous allions dans ta lettre, dit Harry.  
  
-Oui, je sais, répondit Sirius.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans un dépôt qui était toujours ouvert et qui s'appelait " Le perchoir des hiboux " .  
  
-Je t'ai présenté ce voyage plus comme des vacances surprises qu'un comme un voyage d'affaires.  
  
-Voyage d'affaires ?, s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi tu me parles de voyage d'affaires?  
  
-Parce que Harry, les Moldus doivent être avertis.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Laisse-moi finir !, l'interrompit Sirius. Les Moldus doivent être avertis pour Voldemort. Et tu es la seule personne qui sait à quoi il ressemble.  
  
-Non, c'est faux. Il y a au moins quarante Mangemorts qui savent à quoi il ressemble.  
  
-Et je suis sûr qu'ils nous donneraient volontairement une description de lui aussi .  
  
-Oh, c'est ce que tu veux, comprit Harry.  
  
-C'est ça, tu as compris, confirma Sirius. Et je dois aussi vraiment te parler.  
  
-De . ?  
  
-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.  
  
-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
  
-Non, pas maintenant je t'ai dit.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Harry Potter.  
  
-Désolé.  
  
-Parlons d'autres choses veux-tu ? Tu as apporter des vêtements Moldus ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bien, alors change-toi maintenant.  
  
-Au milieu de ce dépôt d'hiboux ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Sirius. Est-ce que tu es nu là dessous ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors change-toi.  
  
Harry pensa soudainement à quelque chose.  
  
-ATTENDS !, s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'es pas sous ta forme de chien ?  
  
-Je connais la propriétaire de cet entrepôt, répondit Sirius. Elle sait que je suis innocent. Bon, arrête de parler et change-toi plutôt.  
  
-D'accord, dit Harry. Retourne-toi s'il-te-plaît.  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Et il se retourna. Harry mit un des Jeans et un pull de foot  
  
-Ais-je oublié de mentionner qu'il fera froid ?  
  
-Ais-je mentionné que je ne me souciais pas de la température ? dit Harry. J'ai bien nagé dans le lac au mois d'octobre, je peux résister au froid.  
  
-Tu es un garçon étrange.  
  
-Peut-être .  
  
-Bien, commença Sirius, maintenant, on va voyager par la poudre de cheminette.  
  
-Oh non.  
  
-Prend en un peu et dit " à mi-chemin "  
  
-Hum . bien, dit Harry.  
  
Il marcha en avant et jeta la poudre dans le feu de la cheminée.  
  
-A MI-CHEMIN, toussa-t-il en partant dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.  
  
Il se retrouva sur une place qui ne lui était pas familière. Il y avait plein de lumière et des ... Moldus. Il y en avait partout. Il semblait être sur la place d'un café et les moldus n'avaient pas remarqué Harry qui sortait du feu. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus Sirius.  
  
-Où sommes nous ?, demanda Harry en s'époussetant.  
  
-A mi chemin, à l'aéroport de Chicago.  
  
-Chicago ?, s'étonna Harry. Nous sommes aux États-Unis ?  
  
-C'est bien cela, répondit Sirius. Maintenant, partons de cette place.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-L'odeur du café me donne envie de vomir, dit Sirius. Tu as ton sac ? Très bien, alors allons-y.  
  
Sirius saisit le bras d'Harry et le tira dans les couloirs minables du vieil aéroport. Ils marchèrent parmi de nombreuses galeries marchandes, notamment entre des kiosques à journaux. Harry voulu s'arrêter pour acheter un journal à M. Weasley mais Sirius ne voulait pas en entendre parler.  
  
-Maintenant, tu dois te rappeler que, tant que tu es avec moi, tu dois faire comme si j'étais ton père.  
  
-Cela va être intéressant, dit Harry. Quand on nous regarde, on voit bien qu'on ne se ressemble pas.  
  
-Tu as les cheveux noirs, rappela Sirius. Et puis d'abord, qui s'en soucie ?  
  
-Pourquoi je dois faire comme si j'étais ton fils ?  
  
-Parce que c'est plus pratique.  
  
-Ça signifie que je suis Harry Black ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Ça sonne comme de la merde  
  
-Tu sens comme de la merde.  
  
-Hé !  
  
Sirius se mit à rire :  
  
-Si tu n'aime pas vraiment, tu n'as qu'à changer ton prénom par un autre que tu aimes.  
  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre :  
  
-Bien, comme . Il arrêta de marcher pour mieux penser.  
  
Sirius grogna et le tira en avant  
  
-Comme quoi ?  
  
Harry dit le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit :  
  
-Colin  
  
-Colin ?  
  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Colin Black.  
  
-Tu m'as bien entendu, assura Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas super  
  
-Tu n'es pas super, répliqua à son tour Harry.  
  
-Hé !  
  
-C'était drôle quand je l'ai fait, mais pas toi, dit Harry.  
  
-Bien, dit Sirius, continuons notre route.  
  
-Où va-t-on ce soir ?  
  
-Chez des amis, répondit Sirius. C'est à environ trente minutes d'ici. On va devoir louer une voiture.  
  
-Tu peux conduire ?  
  
-Non, répondit Sirius, j'espérais que tu pourrais.  
  
-J'ai eu mon permis mais ce sont les Dursley qui l'ont, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas m'en servir un jour . (N/Traductrice : j'avoue que je suis étonnée, il a 15 ans et il a son permis ? C'est pas logique ! Enfin bon .)  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à les appeler. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?  
  
-Parce que nous sommes au beau milieu d'un aéroport moldu, à Chicago.  
  
-Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Sirius. Allons chercher une voiture.  
  
Ils attendirent à une longue file d'attente pour louer une voiture. Ils payèrent la consigne et la location de la voiture qu'ils choisirent pour son bas prix. Ils partirent ensuite hors de l'aéroport et trouvèrent la voiture. Harry montra son permis (qui prit d'ailleurs plus d'une demi heure à arriver d'Écosse à Chicago) et ils montèrent dans la voiture quelque peu chancelants.  
  
-Je n'ai pas conduit depuis longtemps, dit Harry en se plaçant devant le volant.  
  
Sirius et Harry avaient tout deux de sérieux mots de tête en essayant d'avancer.  
  
-Prends à DROITE, à gauche .. NON !  
  
-À gauche ?  
  
-À droite !  
  
-Droite ?  
  
-Reste tout droit.  
  
-Ah, là je comprends mieux.  
  
-Tourne au magasin de Krispy Kreme.  
  
-Pas de problème.  
  
-Maintenant tourne encore vers le magasin et HARRY ! Passe par là enfin !  
  
-Ça va .  
  
-C'est la dernière maison à gauche, là, dit Sirius. Celle qui est bleu avec un toit gris.  
  
Harry arrêta la voiture après s'être garé, observa la maison Victorienne et sorti de la voiture.  
  
-À qui est cette maison ?  
  
-Elle est à un vieux copain d'école, répondit Sirius. Il est assez intelligent, pour un Poufsouffle (N/ de la correctrice, mais c'est insultant ça !). Tout le monde pensait qu'il aurait du être à Serdaigle bien que sa famille entière soit allée à Poufsouffle, quoique .  
  
-Tu te perds en bavardage Sirius.  
  
-Oui, excuse moi.  
  
-Ainsi, quel est le nom de ton ami ?  
  
-Nott. Quentin Nott.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 


	13. chapitre 13

ATTENTION ! : cette histoire appartient à tadariada, je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais, je ne possède rien et blablabla … 

excusez moi, j'ai pris du temps à le traduire, mais il faut dire que c'est un chapitre que ne me plait pas trop, alors, désolé une fois de plus ! 

  
Chapitre 13   
  
Quelque chose frappa alors la mémoire d'Harry. Nott … cela lui semblait familier. Son estomac se resserra quand Sirius sonna à la porte. Nott. Où avait-il entendu ce nom ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille. C'était une blonde potelée habillé en ballerine.

_ Qui êtes vous ? demanda t'elle d'une voix enfantine. 

_ ça doit être Lisa, expliqua Sirius en se baissant à son niveau. Tu peux aller chercher ton papa ?

_ D'accord, dit t'elle. PAPA ! IL Y A DEUX PERSONNES TRES GRANDES QUI VEULENT TE VOIR.

Harry éclata de rire. Un homme descendit d'un escalier rachitique, il était aussi un peu enveloppé comme sa fille.

_ Lisa, va jouer dans ta chambre aux Barbies, lui dit t'il.  
_ Bien papa, mais si Dougie arrache leurs têtes encore une fois, tu devras m'en rachetez d'autre.

_ Bien sur ma fille, lui répondit son père. Maintenant vas y.

_ D'accord, dit t'elle en partant comme une ballerine.

L' homme regarda alors Sirius.

_ Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! s'exclama t'il en l'étreignant.

Harry regarda l'homme. Mais qui était il ? 

  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Cette nuit là, Harry dormi dans la chambre du fils de Quentin, Dougie. Dougie était comme sa sœur : blond et potelé. Mais il était agréable. Il avait des lits superposés ce qui faisait que Harry dormait en haut et Dougie en bas.

_ Tu aimes le porteur ? demanda Dougie alors qu'ils dînaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ne fait pas attention, dit t'il. Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas à Londres.

_ bien, nous en avons sûrement, mais je ne viens pas de Londres.

_ D'où tu viens alors ?

_ Surrey, répondit Harry.

_ Jamais entendu parler.

_ C 'est assez petit, dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules.

_ Vous avez des cartes magiques là bas ?

_ De … des quoi ? 

_ Des cartes magiques. Dougie sortit brusquement une pile de cartes de a poche et les montra à Harry. C'est un jeu commercial. Tu veux jouer à l'ordinateur ?

_ Non pas vraiment, j'ai des choses à faire en réalité, mentit Harry.

_ Comme quoi ? demanda Doug, sentant le mensonge.

Harry chercha rapidement une excuse :

_ Devoirs.

Sirius avait entendu.

_ Har… COLIN. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de devoirs, dit t'il.

_ Pas en tout, j'en ai encore dans certaine matière, répondit Harry. J'ai toujours … euh… de l'algèbre à faire.

Quentin ne se servait plus de sa baguette magique depuis longtemps. Il avait fait des choses très sérieuse (N/TADARIADA : du moins, on peu le penser) et avait épousé une Moldu nommé Nancy et ne lui avait jamais parler de ses origines de sorcier. Sirius avait averti Harry pendant qu'ils se lavaient les mains avant le dîner.

_ Algèbre ?

_ Oui, confirma Harry. Je ferais mieux de travailler, n'est-ce pas ? 

  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Le lendemain, Harry et Sirius allèrent à la police de Chicago. Il y avait un bureau où une réceptionniste se trouvait. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

_ Excusez moi, madame ? questionna Sirius en la voyant relevé la tête. Mon fils et moi même devons parler à un officier.

Elle fixa alors Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sweatshirt jaune brillant qu'il portait où il y avait écrit " BONG ", et dit simplement :

_ Les contrôles anti-dopage sont au tribunal.

_ Excusez-moi , dit Harry d'une voix forte.

_ Je suis Sam Black, et c'est mon fils, Colin. Nous avons un rendez-vous, expliqua Sirius.

La femme regarda son classeur de rendez-vous et rougi.

_ à oui, désolé Mr. Black. Ils vous attendent. Descendez et troisième porte à gauche.

_ Merci, dit Sirius en saisissant le bras d 'Harry pour se diriger vers l'escalier. 

  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
_ On va commencer par son menton.

_ Son menton ? 

_ Oui. Son menton était t'il arrondi ou pointu ?

_ Il était allongé, dit Harry après avoir réfléchi longuement à la question. Quelqu'un dessinait la description sur un bloc.

_ Maintenant au dessous des lèvres, avait t'il une barbe ? n'importe quoi d'autre ? un grain de beauté ? 

_ Rien, dit Harry. 

La femme devant lui dessinait Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quoi il ressemblait vraiment et par quelles épreuves Harry avait du passer à cause de lui.

_ Bien, l'encadrement de son visage. Large ? mince ? courbé ? formé comme un cœur ? 

_ Mince, pointu, hautes pommettes, détailla Harry.

_ Sa va aller, dit t'elle. Parlez moi maintenant de son nez.

_ Bien, dit Harry en réfléchissant un moment. Il est plat, mince et long, il a un peu la forme de ceux des serpents. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

_ Parfaitement, dit la femme. Parlez moi de ses sourcils.

_ Hum … puis-je voir le dessin ?

_ Bien sûr. Elle tourna son chevalet vers lui et Harry l'observa. Il lui ressemblait … un peu. 

_ Son nez est plus long et son visage n'est pas tout à fait comme cela. 

_ Bien. Elle donna un petit coup de crayon pour changer tout ça et effaça quelques traits. Les sourcils à présent, s'il vous plait.

_ Taille moyenne, touffu vers le milieu.

_ bien, dit t'elle les yeux toujours sur son dessin. Les yeux.

Sirius observa Harry de près. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna un instant. Sans ouvrir les yeux il déclara :

_ Mince, long. Comme ceux d'un serpent. 

_ Les cheveux.

_ Il est chauve.

La femme respira profondément et griffonna un peu plus.

_ Et est ce qu'il ressemble à ça ? demanda t'elle en retournant son chevalet afin qu'Harry puisse le voir.

Il avala sa salive durement et inclina la tête. Sirius ne voulait pas regarder le dessin. Mais il le fit. Et ce qu'il vit était le plus terrible et le plus répulsif visage qu'il ai vu de sa vie. Il se tourna vers Harry et vit de la crainte se reflété en lui.   
_ H… Colin, dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. Harry le regarda avec des yeux durs.

_ Je vais bien, dit t'il. Très bien.

_ Bien.

Le policier les coupa alors pour demander :

_ Comment orthographiez-vous son nom, Colin ?

_ V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t, dit Harry.

_ C'est un nom étrange.

_ Son vrai prénom c'est Tom jedusor, mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça.

_ Nous garderons Voldemort dans ce cas.

_ Oui.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  


Après cela, Sirius et Harry déjeunèrent. Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment parler avant de prendre commande.

_ Harry, je dois te parler, dit Sirius alors que Harry disait en même temps :

_ Sirius, je dois te parler. 

Ils rirent et dirent encore ensemble :

_ Toi d'abord.

_ Je commence, dit Sirius.

_ ça me va, répondit Harry.

_ Bien, ça à un rapport avec un de tes enseignants, dit Sirius.

_ " un " enseignant ? Qui se soucie des enseignants ?

_ Moi, dit Sirius. Et je sais que quelque part tu t'en soucie également, ne m'interromps plus désormais, écoute moi juste. 

_ Je t'interromprai quand je le voudrais. 

Sirius le regarda âprement :

_ Ecoute moi juste, ne parle pas. Je ne plaisante pas.

Harry se tut.

_ Tu comprends. 

Harry le regarda.

_ Et bien répond-moi !

Harry dit 'je ne peux pas parler.'

Sirius roula ses yeux. 

_ Tu es étrange. Mais je continue.

Harry inclina la tête. 

_ C'est ton professeur de DCFM. Sirius respira à fond. Harry ne put résister à dire :

_ Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter de lui, Sirius. Il a été capturé.

_ N'en parle pas ! dit Sirius. Je sais qu'il a été capturé. Et tu ne crois pas que je ne me donne pas de coup de pied quotidien pour ne pas avoir tué Peter ?

_ Qu'on t'ils en commun ces deux là ? dit Harry. Ce sont tous les deux des rats, tout à fait inutile. 

Harry s'attendait à ce que Sirius ai rit. Il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il regarda fixement Harry.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu sais ce que tu dis.

_ Et moi je pense que si, répondit Harry. Je sais tout de lui et je ne l'aime pas.

_ Tu sais tout sur lui ?  
_ Oui Sirius. C'est mon propre * père * revenu des morts.

_ Bien, tu pourrais être agréable ! 

_ Pourquoi devrais-je être agréable avec lui ?

_ Parce que.

_ Parce que quoi ? demanda Harry. Je veux des raisons. Je veux des raisons détaillées et savoir pourquoi il m'a abandonné pour me laissé chez les Dursley pendant 11 ans. 

_ Il ne voulait pas tout cela, dit Sirius. 

_ Oh ! lança Harry. Je vois comment c'est. 'Merde, j'ai accidentellement laissé Harry devant la porte d'entrée de son oncle et sa tante au milieu de la nuit. Bien, je ne peux pas prendre 3 secondes pour le reprendre, je ferais mieux de le laisser ici …'

_ Bon, tu marques un point ! admit Sirius. Mais il est là maintenant.

_ Parce qu'en plus il faut que je lui dise 'oh papa ! je t'aime. Allons à la maison et vivons heureux à jamais.' 

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que je le déteste ! s'exclama Harry. C'est un cul.

_ Tu es un cul aussi, Harry. Dit Sirius en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. 

_ Oui, mais j'ai le droit d'en être un ! s'écria Harry.

_ Harry, il est de retour maintenant, déclara Sirius. Il est de nouveau ici et il a bien l'intention de rester et de ne pas retourner là où il était. 

_ Tu veux dire sous cette roche ?   
Sirius pensa à cela quelques secondes, il comprit ce qu'Harry voulait dire et fronça les sourcils.

_ Peu être que tu devrait essayer d'être plus agréable. 

_ Peu être que je ne dois pas, répondit Harry. De plus, même si j'étais agréable avec lui, ça ne changerai rien, puisque qu'il est parti.

_ Parti, dit lentement Sirius. Pourquoi a t'il été capturé …

_ Peter, dit Harry.

_ Sais tu quelque chose sur cela ? demanda Sirius. Harry, tu dois me le dire ! 

_ Non, dit Harry en regardant ailleurs. Je ne sais rien.

_ Tu dois savoir quelque chose ! s'exclama Sirius. Je sais que tu as des rêves et je sais qu'ils sont réel Harry.

_ Laisse ça, dit Harry. Ecoute moi, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te dire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ça ?   
_ La personne chez qui nous sommes est un mangemort.

Sirius observa un instant Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Tu pense être intelligent en disant cela Ne joues pas au 007.

_ Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un mangemort dont le nom de famille est Nott. Ce n'est pas un nom très commun.

_ Bon, tu marques un point, mais ce n'est pas grand chose comme piste, répondit Sirius. Mais je sais de quoi tu parles. Le petit frère de Quentin. C'est pourquoi Quentin a perdu sa baguette magique. Tu vois ils sont pareils et Quentin à été accusé de faire des activités de mangemort . Ils lui ont donc prit sa baguette et il a été banni.

_ Quel est le nom du plus jeune frère ? 

_ Walter. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Wal.

Harry et Sirius pouffèrent de rire.

_ Donc je me suis inquiété pour rien.

_ Tu as le droit d'être inquiet Harry, déclara Sirius. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il ajouta : Et tu t'inquiète toujours pour un rien.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  



	14. chapitre 14

My god ! que j'ai pris du temps ! ! ! mais, le voici, le voilà, le 14eme chapitre rien que pour vous ! ! ! 

chapitre 14

Il y eut un long silence quand Harry et Sirius empaquetèrent leurs affaires. Au fond, ils avaient aimés leur séjour en ville, mais les vacances de pâques touchèrent bientôt à leurs fins.

Harry conduisait vers l'aéroport et Sirius ne cessait de lui parler tandis qu'Harry portait son attention sur la route, ne voulant pas répondre aux questions de Sirius.

_ … de ton père Harry, dit Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu essayes de le sauver. 

Harry grogna fort pour faire savoir à Sirius que cette idée ne lui était pas rentrée dans l'esprit. 

_ Parce que Voldemort est fort.

_ Je sais.

_ Il est dangereux. Je sais que tu peux l'être aussi, mais ne fait rien. Sirius s'attendait à ce que Harry lui réponde par un sarcasme, mais il ne le fit pas, il continua alors. Ne pense pas pouvoir stopper Voldemort, laisse les professionnels s'en charger.

_ Sirius, je te rappelle que je ne fais pas exprès de le rencontrer, dit Harry. 

_ Je sais, soupira Sirius. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

_ Ne le sois pas, je ne vais pas disparaître comme ça.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Je le sais, répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules.

_ Et quand ton père reviendra, Harry, je veux que tu fasses un effort et que tu sois agréable avec lui.

Harry ne dit rien.

_ C'est ton père.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu dois le traité comme …

_ La pourriture qu'il est ?

_ Harry ! 

_ Quoi ?

_ C'était amère comme réplique.

_ Ne me dispute pas, c'est toi qui a commencé .

_ Prends à gauche, nous devons rendre la voiture.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sirius et Harry marchèrent dans l'aéroport et trouvèrent rapidement le café qu'ils cherchaient. Les moldus ne faisaient évidemment pas attention à eux, ils purent donc jeter la poudre de cheminette dans le feu sans se faire remarquer.

_ Je te verrai bientôt Harry , dit Sirius en le serrant dans une étreinte.

_ Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

_ Je ne peux pas, déclara Sirius.

_ Bien, dit Harry, son cœur se resserrant peu à peu. Harry l'étreignit une seconde fois et se dirigea vers le feu en toussant.

_Zonko !

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  


Il faisait nuit à pré au lard, et il n'y avait aucun professeur pour l'escorter. Heureusement pour lui, Harry eu le plaisir de trouver une calèche sans chevaux, attendant pour le prendre sur la colline. 

Sans pensé une seconde, il ouvrit la porte et entra. La calèche n'était pas très confortable. Il regarda alors autour de lui. La fenêtre … il y avait des barreaux, le siège où il était assis ressemblait à de la pierre dure et … il y avait du foin sur le plancher ? Les murs qui l'entouraient était maintenant gris.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.   


Quelque chose bougea dans le foin, et Harry l'observa pour apercevoir deux chaussures. Ses yeux se levèrent, il y trouva alors un homme assis … c'était James.

Harry se leva d'un bond et alla vers la porte. Il saisi la poignée et essaya de l'ouvrir.

_ Libérez-moi ! s'écria Harry. Laissez-moi sortir ! 

Il observa avec horreur la poignée disparaître et des barreaux de fer apparaître.

Il n'y avait aucun son, pas même un son de roue sur les routes pavée. Les seuls bruit étaient les cris d'Harry.   
Une voix calme le fit sursauter .   
_ C'est inutile Harry, dit la voix, tu ferais mieux de venir t'asseoir.

Harry fit comme on le lui dit et s'effondra sur un banc. Il plaça sa tête dans ses mains en murmurant :

_ Stupide ! stupide ! stupide ! 

_ Tu n'es pas stupide.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il avait oublié James.   
_ Si, je le suis, répondit Harry. Je m'emmène toujours dans ces situations ! j'en ai marre putain.

_ Ne jure pas, coupa James. Il n'y a aucune raison.

_ Chut, je dois pensé, déclara Harry.

_ Bien.

_ Nous devons être dans sa maison, murmura Harry. J'en suis sûr.

_ La maison de qui ?

_ Tom Jedusor 

_ La maison de Voldemort ?

_ Non, la maison de son père. Je suis déjà venu ici auparavant, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tout à fait …

_ Je suis complètement mélangé, souffla James.

Harry ne dit rien, mais continua de marmonner pour lui même.

_ Harry, commença James, as-tu remarqué avec qui tu es en ce moment ?   
_ Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu étais là. Oui, je vois que ton déguisement est parti, et je ne m'en soucie pas. Lança rapidement Harry. Arrête maintenant de pensé à ton échec comme père et viens m'aider à fondre ces barres. 

James bondi .

_ Harry, ne touche pas à ça !

Trop tard. Il toucha les barres et reçu un choc énorme qui passa dans tout son corps. Il se retrouva sur le plancher. 

Il prit conscience que quelqu'un le secouait.  
_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ C'était plutôt inattendu.

James souri faiblement et lâcha Harry.

_ Bien, je connais peu de chose sur les cellules de prison, mais je sais qu'il y a toujours des barreaux que l'ont peu toucher.

_ Des barreaux qu'on peut toucher ?

_ Des barreaux qu'on peut toucher, confirma Harry. J'ai assez vu de film pour savoir que c'est vrai. 

_ Que projettes-tu ?

_ Une évasion. 

_ Oh, mon dieu. 

Harry s'approcha donc des barreaux et passa un doigt sur chaque barre, se prenant un choc. Finalement, il se rendit à la dernière barre.

_ Et par élimination, c'est le barreaux que l'ont peu toucher, expliqua Harry. Il s'approcha et reçu un choc. Mais pas un gros, seulement un petit. Les barreaux disparurent révélant la poignée.

_ Tu vois ? dit Harry.

James le regarda avant de dire :

_ Je ne sais pas si tu es réellement intelligent ou si regardes juste trop la télévision.  
Harry ne répondit rien à cela et leva sa baguette magique pour dire quelque chose. Une petite flamme rouge sorti du bout de sa baguette et il la dirigea vers la poignée, qui commença elle aussi à devenir rouge. 

Soudain, il y eut un bruit fort. 

_ Oh ! s'écria James en saisissant brusquement Harry pour l'éloigné de là où il était. Les gardes ! 

Un grand homme s'approcha de la cellule et regarda dedans. Harry se mordit les lèvres, essayant de ne pas échappé un cri perçant face à la douleur de sa cicatrice. 

_ Oh Harry, lança une voix froide. Il semble que tu es finalement là.

Harry inclina la tête.

_ Tu devrais parlé mon garçon, dit Voldemort. Je ne peux pas t'entendre.  
_ Alors mettez un appareil, proposa sarcastiquement Harry.

Voldemort le regarda :

_ Oserais-tu le répéter ?

_ Oubliez ça, soupira Harry. J'ai oublié quel incompétent vous faites. 

_ Que de grands mots pour un si petit garçon, répliqua Voldemort. Endoloris ! 

Harry ne remarqua la baguette pointé sur lui pendant cette conversation. Il s'écroula alors sur le plancher dans un gros bruit en souffrant mais il refusa de laissé un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. James hurla quelque chose au seigneur des ténèbres et saisi alors sa propre baguette pour crier :

_ FINITE INCANTATUM !

Le charme toucha Harry, qui se releva, tout tremblant. Sa lèvres saignait et il était sérieusement endommagé quand il répliqua :   
_ Que c'est vieillot, vous le savez ?   
_ J'en ai assez de voir tes lèvres bougé, garçon ! s'exclama Voldemort. Nous aurons une audience tous les deux, demain. 

_ Audience ? hurla Harry à travers les barreaux. Cela signifie que je vais devoir chanter ?

James observa le garçon, qui, au bout de 5 secondes, changea de comportement, il laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur et trembla en retenant des sanglots. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda James, peu confortable.

_ Ma … ma lèvres, dit Harry. Elle est … elle est …

_ Lumos, souffla James. Montre-moi.

Il dirigea la lumière sur Harry qui haleta. Sa lèvre inférieur était sérieusement blessé.

_ Harry, essaye s'il te plait de te tenir tranquille, sinon je ne pourrais pas être capable de bien voir ce qu'il y a, déclara James. 

Harry respira à fond pour se calmer.

_ Voila, ça pourrait être assez blessé … continua James.  
James toucha la lèvre d'Harry avec sa baguette magique et murmura rapidement quelque chose, ce qui fit hurler Harry. Sa lèvre était gravement atteinte, mais après quelques secondes, tout était normal.

_ Hum … souffla Harry. Merci. 

_ Aucun problème.

Ils allèrent ensuite chacun dans leur coin. Harry s'allongea sur une chose très dure qui était supposé être un lit. Après un moment, il s'endormi, mais seulement pour avoir des cauchemars. Il remua et se tourna toute la nuit en murmurant des choses comme " non ! Cédric ! " et " Justin, soit prudent autour des serres ".

James l'écouta avec horreur. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte pourquoi Harry était si irritable et il n'avait jamais tout à fait compris les choses qui étaient arrivées dans la vie d'Harry. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé aussi au fait qu'Harry a presque été tué chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard.   
Soudain, Harry hurla et se releva aussitôt du " lit "

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Voldemort … il va faire venir Dumbledore demain, il va me faire venir avec lui et … Harry blanchi et se leva brutalement. Je dois sortir d'ici.   
_ Que … Qu'est-ce qui va arrivé ? demanda James.

_ Des personnes vont mourir, murmura Harry. Demain du moins. Mais ça commence. La guerre commence.

_ Quelle guerre ?

_ La guerre entre le bien et le mal, dit Harry. Et il va commencé par … par …

_ Par quoi ? demanda James, redoutant la réponse.  
_ Par me tuer, chuchota Harry.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Un chapitre pas très long, où j'ai pris du temps à traduire, mais faut dire que j'étais plus motivée par une autre fic ^__^. Donc, je répond à tous les rewiewers du dernier chapitre, c'est à dire, euh … une personne … lol ! plus une qui a rewiewer le 1er chapitre.

Marjolaine : vi vi, je continue, doucement, mai sûrement ! lol ! c'est vrai que c'est difficile de suivre les persos, vu que dans les livres de j.k et dans plusieurs potterfic', on les perçoit pas de cette manière, mais c'est ça qui est bien, c'est que c'est différent.

Nina :

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu exagéré, mais je me répète, moi, c'est ça qui me plait dans cette fic ! c'est différent, elle ne ressemble pas aux autres du tout car Harry n'est pas vraiment Harry en fait. Ce n'est pas le même du tout, et il a un sale comportement. Mais je le dis tout de suite, si tu trouves Harry décevant, tu ne vas sûrement pas changé d'avis si tu lis les prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu les liras quand même (bah quoi, on, peu rêver, non ?) 


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 

_ Toi, garçon, gronda un garde le jour suivant. Viens ici.

Harry se leva donc de son lit et marcha vers la porte. 

_ Que voulez-vous ? 

_ C'est ton petit déjeuner, dit t'il alors qu'il faisait glisser quelque chose sous la porte. Deux boules de gruaux d'avoine se trouvaient sur un plateau. 

_ Est-ce que c'est comestible au moins ? Demanda Harry au garde. Celui ci le regarda fixement.

_ Quoi ? dit t'il. Comment oses-tu poser cette question ! 

_ Et bien, je ne veux pas manger de la nourriture d'oiseau. Et c'est sûrement ce à quoi ça ressemble.

_ Ce sont des sablés.

_ Mouais, marmonna Harry. Je ne pourrais pas avoir quelque chose de meilleur ?   
_ Tu peux ne rien avoir du tout si c'est que tu préfères !

_ D'accord alors, déclara James qui venait se s'éveillé. Harry, ferme ce trou et accepte l'alimentation.   
_ Merci, dit Harry d'une fausse voix douce au garde alors qu'il prenait le plateau et donna un sablé à James. 

Harry s'assit sur le lit inconfortable et regarda fixement les sablés tandis que James l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait concentré sur la nourriture.  


_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna James. 

_ Rien dont tu pourrais te soucier, répondit Harry. 

James soupira. La nuit avait apparemment rétabli la froideur d'Harry. 

_ Bien. 

_ Génial ! Murmura Harry. Il regardait toujours fixement la nourriture. Ils auraient pu au moins me passé autre chose. Quelque chose de comestible ! quelque chose dont je ne suis pas allergique aussi ! toast et beurre ! céréales de blé avec du lait ! Bifteck et pommes de terre !

James eut un petit rire et mordit dans son sablé. 

_ Oeufs et bacon ! Gémi Harry. De chaque nourriture qu'il pouvait me passer .. des sablés ? 

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda James.

_ De ma nourriture, dit Harry. Je suis allergique aux sablés. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques années chez les Dursley. Donc, je dois manger quelque chose que j'aime. Tout fou le camp. Il fronça alors les sourcils en regardant la nourriture.

James pensa un instant avant de dire : 

_ Détestes-tu la vie que je t'ai laissé ?

Harry renifla :

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu vas me rendre fou. Bien sûr que je la déteste !

_ Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Je parie que tu l'es, dit catégoriquement Harry. 

Il prit alors un morceau de sablé :

_ Retourne d'où tu viens ! ordonna t'il.

James ne vit pas qu'il parlait au sablé qui avait d'ailleurs disparu des mains d'Harry.  
_ Je ne peux pas partir et je ne veux pas.  
_ Je ne te parlais pas.

_Oh, très bien, répondit James, et la conversation s'arrêta là.   


Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde passa la main dans l'ouverture pour récupéré le plateau et ouvrit ensuite la porte de la cellule.   
_ Toi, garçon. Tu viens avec moi.

_ Non, je ne crois pas ! répondit Harry d'une voix forte.

Le garde avait déjà eu des prisonniers ennuyeux et têtu auparavant. Il ne dit donc aucun mot, saisi le poignet d'Harry et le tira hors de la cellule.   
_ Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Harry. Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

_ Ferme-là, répliqua le garde.   
_ Seulement si vous me lâchez ! !

_ Sa y'est ! s'exclama le garde. J'en ai assez de toi ! Il saisi la manche de l'uniforme d'Harry et en arracha un bout pour ensuite bâillonner Harry.

_ Cela t'apprendra à ne pas te taire, continua t'il.

_ Je peux à peux prés mmhh mmhhler ou oh. Harry s'étrangla à moitié et le garde le menaçait de son poing pour obtenir le silence.   


Ils montèrent maintenant l'escalier. Ils étaient vieux et poussiéreux et grinçaient sus le poids du garde et d'Harry. La cicatrice d'Harry commença soudainement à lui faire mal et une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu lui transperça le front. On pouvait également entendre des voix.

_ Où sont Harry et James, Tom ? 

C'était Dumbledore ! Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi heureux d'entendre la voix du vieil homme. 

_ Dans un cachot, surveillé par un garde.

Dumbledore renifla tandis qu' Harry commença alors à faire le plus de bruit possible :

_ Aimdh muh ! aimdh muh ! 

_ Queuedver, va cherché la source de ce bruit, ordonna Voldemort alors qu'Harry continuait à hurler et à martelé ses pieds.  


Peter sortit de la pièce et observa Harry, il blanchit et retourna précipitamment d'où il venait. Voldemort était assis sur son fauteuil préféré et la tête de Dumbledore flottait dans la cheminée. Peter se pencha alors vers son maître et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. 

_ Damné ce garçon ! s'écria t'il en se levant.

Harry jeta un sale regard à son ennemi qui s'approcha de lui.

_ Je vwa vhum tuez mh ! 

_ N'y pense même pas, Potter, se moqua Voldemort. Nous savons tous deux que ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant ton directeur voudrait … parlé avec toi. 

Harry inclina la tête tandis que Voldemort baissait la voix : 

_ Maintenant, je t'averti Potter. Si tu dis une seule chose qui soit fausse, tu seras puni. Tout ce que je te permet de dire et que vous êtes tous les deux vivants, qu'on vous alimente, et que tu es effrayé.

_ Mh ! Je ne muim pas effrayé !

_ Si tu l'es, dit Voldemort. Avery, débâillonne-le. 

Le garde délia alors le bâillon et Harry se frotta la mâchoire.

_ Rappelle-toi, garçon, un seul mot de travers et … 

Voldemort retourna ensuite dans la pièce. 

_ Bien Dumbledore, je l'ai apporter pour vous, viens ici Harry. 

Avery donna alors un coup de pied à Harry qui trébucha près de la cheminée.   
_ Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry en tressaillant.

_ Remercie Dieu, tu es vivant. James l'est-t-il aussi ? 

_ Oui. 

_ Est-ce qu'ils vous nourrissent ?

_ Un peu, répondit Harry qui se reçu un coup de pied dans les tibias de la part d'Avery. Oui, ils nous nourrissent.

_ Où êtes-vous ? 

_ Nous sommes à … Au …Harry essaya de se rappelé du nom, mais il échoua. Nous sommes loin, je ne sais pas. On est où j'étais pendant la troisième tâche.  
_ ENDOLORIS ! ! 

Harry entendit le sortilège et tomba sur le planché, criant. Voldemort se mit alors à rire et l'agrippa.

_ Penses-tu que tu sois si intelligent maintenant, Harry ? J'espère que cela va t'apprendre à me désobéir. Garde, bâillonne-le de nouveau. Lie ses mains également.   
_ Tu ne gagneras pas Tom, intervint Dumbledore toujours dans la cheminée alors qu'on traînait Harry hors de la salle.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Une semaine passa et aucun d'eux ne parlèrent vraiment. Harry savait pertinemment qu'essayé de touché aux barres de la cellule ne ferait rien désormais. Les gardes avaient manipulé toutes les barres et ils pouvaient les voir et les entendre à présent. Harry continua donc a tourné son sablé dans le bacon tandis que James était assis toute la journée, bougeant peu.

C'était donc d'ennuyeuse journées que tous deux passaient et leurs deux maigres repas n'aidaient en rien à leur changé les idées. 

_ Harry, dit un jour James.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je pense que nous pourrions employé de ce temps pour parlé. Tu sais… de père en fils.

_ Tu n'es pas mon père, dit simplement Harry. Je ne te connais pas du tout et tu ne me connais pas. C'est désespéré de ne serais-ce qu'essayé. D'autant plus que nous n'arriverons pas a avoir de relation.

_ Nous commençons à avoir des relations.

_ Nous commençons à avoir des relations, répéta Harry en riant. Nous commençons à avoir des relations maintenant que nous sommes enfermés dans une cellule et c'est notre seul contact humain sauf Avery là bas qui est " si " causant. Il va falloir t'y faire Krikor. 

_ Tu as raison, je le sais bien, répondit t'il. Mais tu peux m'appelé par mon prénom réel maintenant.

_ Je pense que j'aime bien Krikor, lança Harry. Il est adapté à ta personnalité. Sournois et débrouillard.

_ Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?

_ Non, dit Harry. Vois-tu où cette conversation nous mène ? 

_ Non, où ?

_ Elle prouve que nous n'avons rien en commun.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_ LIBEREZ – NOUS ! Hurla Harry au visage d'Avery le jour suivant.

_ Ferme-là Potter.

_ Non sérieusement ! reprit Harry. LIBEREZ - NOUS !

_ Tu es perdant dans cela. 

_ Peu être, dit Harry en croisant les bras tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais vous ne le saurez pas à moins que VOUS NOUS LIBERIEZ !

_ Oh, tu sortiras bientôt.

_ Avery, tout ce que je veux c'est un repas convenable avec un parchemin et peu être une plume, dit Harry.

Avery lança lui lança un regard noir. Il était évident qu'Avery détestait Harry, c'était évident, mais Harry ?

Ce dernier s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait décidé de passé sa journée à ennuyé Avery.

_ Et que ferais-tu avec cette plume ?

_ Et bien, Harry commença alors à baissé sa voix dans un chuchotement. Promettez-moi de ne pas le dire, mais avec la plume, je commencerais à griffer un trou dans le ciment. Ce sera long. Cela pourrait prendre des mois, voir des années. Mais alors, un jour, le trou sera assez grand pour moi, et je pourrais m'y glissé. Et ce jour-là, je serais libre. 

La voix d'Harry était maintenant devenue ferme et plus tranquille qu'Avery était obligé de se penché pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

_ Mais avant d'aller dormir, chaque nuit, je dissimulerai le trou avec le parchemin et un peu de terre. Et personne ne saura jamais comment je m'y suis pris. A moins que vous ne m'épargniez quelques ennuis et que VOUS NOUS LIBERIEZ DE CETTE CELLULE !

Avery se maudit et emmena ses oreilles loin des barres de la cellule.

_ On viendra bientôt te voir. 

_ Bien ! s'exclama Harry. Mais que me feront-ils ? me jeté dans une cellule pour ne jamais m'en libéré ? … oh attendez. C'est déjà fait ça.

Avery s'éloigna alors. 

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Voldemort réfléchissait. Dumbledore saurait tôt ou tard ou il était caché et il n'avait pas assez de potentiel pour le retenir tout de suite. Il développa donc un plan.

_ Nous devons nous débarrassé d'eux, dit Voldemort.

_ Les tués ? Lança Avery. Vous voulez les tués ?

_ Je pensais tué James.

_ Allez-vous juste tué James ? 

_ Avant cela, je veux qu'il voit Harry mourir. 

_ Vous allez tué le garçon ? 

_ Pour sûr, répondit Voldemort avec un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Va me chercher Harry, maintenant. 

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Harry s'assit sur le lit dur et regarda James qui pouffait de rire dans son coin.

_ Je ne pouvais souhaité un meilleur camarade de cellule. 

_ Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque, déclara Harry.

_ Pourquoi cela ? 

_ Tu ronfles, dit Harry.

_ Oh.

_ Et tu baves.

_ Je vois. 

_ Et tu as la mauvaise habitude de … 

_ C'est bon j'ai compris, hurla James.

_ …Parlerdanstonsommeil, fini rapidement Harry tandis que James le regardait fixement. Harry lui répondit par un sourire innocent.

_ Tu peux être réellement agaçant parfois, tu le savais ? Demanda James, soupirant alors qu'il fixait le plafond.

_ On me disait toujours que je suis comme mon père, renifla Harry.

James sourit, mais Harry ne le vit pas.

_ Tu as reconnu que j'étais ton père. 

A ces mots, Harry feint de ne pas l'avoir entendu tandis qu'un nouveau son leur parvint aux oreilles. Avery riait avec malveillance alors qu'il entrait dans la cellule avec violence.

_ Pourriez vous arrêté de rire comme une hyène ? Questionna James.

_ Bon point, admit Harry.

_ J'apprend mieux, répondit James en clignant de l'œil.

_ Aaah … l'amour entre père et fils, c'est si doux que je vais me lancé la dedans moi aussi. Il commença alors à s'approcher d'Harry et le saisi par l'épaule. 

_ Avance-toi maintenant. Le maître a quelques … projets pour toi.

Harry s'échappa facilement de la poigne d'Avery avant de dire :

_ Dites-lui que le programme est annulé. Je ne vais pas n'importe où près de lui.

_ Tu n'y penses pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit paresseusement Avery. Il reprit ensuite le poignet d'Harry et commença à le tirer, et cette fois-ci, Harry ne parvint pas à s'y échappé.   
_ Parce que, continua Avery, son vocabulaire consistait à " endoloris " " je vais te punir " et " je t'aurais Harry Potter ".

_ Et vous êtes son petit chien, ajouta légèrement James d'une voix haute. 

A cette phrase, Harry se mit à rire. Peu importe qu'il ne voulait pas rire, c'était sa chance de pouvoir se détaché de la prise de son agresseur. Mais Avery le saisi par le ventre.

_ Hey Avery ! s'exclama Harry. Je riais, je ne suffoquai pas. Pouvez-vous enlevé vos bras s'il vous plait ? 

_ Tu viens avec moi, dit Avery. Tu es impossible … 

_ Je pense, dit Harry en cherchant avery des yeux. Oui. 

Harry souleva alors sa jambe et lui donna un coup de pied bien placé.

Avery gémit tandis qu'Harry trébucha vers l'autre côté de la cellule, mais le garde robuste se remit rapidement sur pied. 

_ C'était un peu au-dessous de la ceinture là ! prévint Avery. 

_ Littéralement, dit faussement Harry, alors que James riait doucement. 

Avery, lui, ne riait pas et s'avança rapidement. James oublia aussitôt la petite plaisanterie, ayant une seule idée en tête : protégé Harry et se placé devant lui. 

_ Es-tu stupide ? Demanda Harry.

_ Tout à fait, répondit James entre ses dents.

Avery profita de cet instant pour frappé James et saisir Harry brutalement. 

_ NE POUVONS NOUS PAS REVOIR TOUT CELA? Hurla Harry. POURQUOI NE POURRIONS-NOUS PAS JUSTE ÊTRE AMIS ?

James se releva, et ne fit pas attention aux paroles d'Harry. Il fonça alors dans l'estomac du mangemort qui se déplaça à peine. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas apprécier le geste, car il leva le bras et rejeta James qui tomba sur le plancher. Et cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas.   
  
_ Papa ! ! pleura Harry alors que le garde riait vilainement tout en entraînant Harry avec lui, fermant la porte de la cellule dans un boom répercutant. 

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ! je l'ai ENFIN traduit ! ! je suis désolé du temps que ça a pris et il est pas super bien traduit en plus, j'essayerai de m'amélioré au prochain et j'espère prendre moins de temps quand même, car ça va faire 2 mois … 

Enfin bon, voilà, c'est dit et je répond au rewiew : 

****

Miss maraudeuse : Tu as aimé l'autre ? et ben, j'espère que ça a été pareil pour celui là, qui est assez bizarre … Celui est tout aussi court en plus, mais ça, on va pas dire que c'est ma faute ! ! lol ! 

Et merci. Bizz', je t'adore ! ! 

****

Katleen Potter : C'est vrai qu'il est différent, mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien comme ça, enfin, je trouve qu'il est bien dans cette fic, même si des fois c'est pas tout à fait ça … 

****

Thunder light : ok, je continue, même si je vais vachement longtemps, je finirais de la traduire ! et perso, je trouve pas que c'est super ben traduit, en tout cas, pour ce chapitre là. 

****

hermione88106 : hello ! ! ! merci, mais je reprécise quand même que c'est pas ma fic, je suis juste la traductrice, et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, même si je prend du temps. Et pour ta question : à quand la suite, et ben, la voilà ! lol ! 

****

Ari : salut à toi aussi ! wouahou ! ! ! tout ce que tu m'as dit ça m'a profondément touché. Je t'ai fait aimé lire ? oh, j'suis contente ! ^__^. En tour cas, merci beaucoup, sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fais. 

****

Flufy : oh, tu voulais que j'aile vite, je suis désolé, parce que question vitesse, ça a pas été ça avec cette fic … en tout cas, merci 

****

Nina : à bah sa va alors, lol ! remarque, même si tu continues pas à lire, je t'en voudrais pas. Et là, Harry, dans ce chapitre, il est tout autant sarcastique et arrogant.

Voilà ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! et en fait, je sais pas si je l'avais dit, mais tadariada avait dit qu'elle ne ferai pas de suite, mais en fin de compte, il y'en a une " witness ". Mais sa fait longtemps déjà , depuis juillet, par contre elle est pas fini. 


	16. chapitre 16

****

Note de Tadariada : Je vous averti, ce n'est pas un chapitre heureux. Et si c'est cela que vous cherchiez et bien désolé mais allez lire une autre histoire, parce que vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Je ne dis pas que vous allez pleurer –il y a toutefois une ressemblance avec la troisième tâche- une personne innocente sera … et bien lisez pour le savoir. Merci ! 

Avec affection 

Tadariada

****

Note d'Hermichocos, la traductrice : ce que je dis, c'est qu'il va falloir que je vous traduise le prochain assez rapidement pas comme celui ci et désolé de la longue attente … en tout cas, celui çi est très court. mais comme promis, quelqu'un 'lavais demandé de faire un résumé du chapitre précédent à chaque fois, et bien voilà un résumé de l'histoire global : 

__

Résumé très bref : 

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la 5eme année de notre héros, mais il a bien changer, énormément, il ne ressemble pas du tout au Harry que l'ont connaît. Après la mort de Justin, le Poufsouffle auquel Harry l'a vu mourir en rêve, il tentera de se suicider en se coupant les poignets avec un rasoir. Bref, tout n'est pas rose. Il y a aussi le nouveau professeur Grégory Krikor qui enseigne les DCFM, et qui n'est pas celui qui voudrait paraître car, en effet, celui ci est tout bonnement James Potter qui a en fait survécu. Harry découvre la vérité grâce à la carte maraudeurs. Mais il ne se jettera pas dans ces bras comme on le penserai, au contraire … Au cours d'un incendie provoqué par Queuedver, James se fera enlever par ce dernier accompagné de Rogue. 

Dernièrement, pour les vacances de pâques, Harry est allé avec Sirius aux USA pour prévenir la police Moldu de Voldemort. Mais, en rentrant, une surprise l'attend à pré-au-lard. Il se retrouve enfermé dans un cachot de Voldemort accompagné de son père qui a maintenant son vrai visage (il n'a plus son autre apparence), Lui et Harry ne s'entendent pas, surtout qu'Harry ne fait aucun effort. Le dernier chapitre se fini sur le garde qui veut emmener Harry et James qui fonce vers le mangemort pour l'en empêcher. Malheureusement, James tombe inconscient et Harry se fait tirer hors de sa cellule en appelant son père. 

****

Chapitre 16 :

James bailla, se retourna dans son lit et se blottit dans les couvertures bien chaudes qui recouvraient son corps. Il ne voulait pas être éveillé. Il voulait se rendormir, encore … c'était si confortable. 

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement. Chaud ? C'était quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas goûté depuis un moment. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, pour remarquer qu'il était couché dans un grand lit magnifique orné de belles couvertures douce et soyeuse, alors que ses oreillers étaient rembourrés de plumes. Un feu brûlait au coin de la pièce et une petite table se trouvait au centre avec des fruits, du thé, ainsi que des crêpes. 

James se leva alors prudemment du lit, posant ses pieds sur la carpette rouge persan. 

" Je dois rêver ", conclu t'il en marchant vers la table pour ensuite saisir quelques raisins qu'il passa un à un dans sa bouche. " Mais quel merveilleux rêve ". 

Après cela, il pensa à explorer le reste de son rêve quand il entendit plusieurs voix. 

_ Tu as apporté le garçon, Avery ? 

_ Oui, répondit la voix du garde. C'était dur, son père a posé quelques soucis, mais tout est correct maintenant. 

_ Est-il inconscient ?

_ Le garçon ou le père, seigneur ? 

_ Qu'importe, les deux. 

_ Le garçon l'est. Je l'ai enfermé et Nagini le surveille avec vigilance à l'heure actuelle. Je du bâillonner le petit bâtard, il faisait un de ces boucans. Et son père … il est dans cette chambre-ci, inconscient. Je lui ai donné un coup sur la tête et ça a suffit. 

_ Je veux le voir.

_ pourquoi, mon seigneur ?

_ Ne pose pas de questions Avery. Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit.

James se gela quelques secondes avant de retourner rapidement au lit, feignant d'être endormi. C'est alors qu'il entendit les deux personnes rentrer dans la chambre tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux avec ferveur. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit et s'y arrêtèrent. James pourrait jurer qu'ils entendaient les battements de son cœur tellement ils étaient forts, il essaya même d'arrêter de respirer.

_ Pitié, il dort encore, se lamenta Voldemort. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il voit cela.

_ Je pourrais le réveillé votre excellence … 

_ Non ! coupa le mage noir. Ce n'est pas la peine, emmène le garçon. 

Les pas s'estompèrent dans la direction opposée alors que Voldemort saisi les rideaux du lit pour ensuite les fermés complètement. 

Les pas furent de nouveau là, bien qu'il semblait évident que quelque chose traînait derrière. 

_ Délies ses mains et ses pieds, ordonna Voldemort.

_ oui mon Lord. 

_ Débâillonne le également.

_ Oui mon seigneur. 

_ Vous savez quoi ? je pense voir finalement pourquoi même les rats reculent quand ils entendent votre nom, siffla aussitôt Harry une fois que le bâillon fut enlevé. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit modeste même pas digne d'amour. Pas étonnant que votre père s'est sauvé. Il a probablement vu comment vous étiez laid et il est partit en courant. Votre mère a sans doute eu une crise cardiaque en vous prenant dans ses bras. 

_ Je pense que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un ose … m'insulter, murmura lentement Voldemort. 

_ Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois sale porc, répliqua vivement Harry.

_ J'en ai assez de tes stupides discours ! lança Voldemort. Endoloris !

James s'horrifia en entendant les hurlements d'Harry. Quand tout s'arrêta, James libéra un long souffle prudent. Il se leva lentement sur le lit et s'approcha vers les rideaux.. Toujours aussi lentement, il les ouvrit pour observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. 

Harry, son fils, son unique enfant, se tordait de douleur sous la baguette magique de son ennemi. James retint alors son souffle quand Voldemort se prépara à lancer le sortilège de la mort. 

Mais Harry reprit ses esprits et bondi sur ses pieds. Il cria ensuite un sort en direction du mage noir que James ne connaissait pas et Voldemort recula pour fixer Harry de ses yeux rouge. 

_ Cette ordure d'école t'as appris quelque chose ? Se moqua t'il. Je me rappelle bien de notre duel … pathétique. 

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout ce temps. Il semblait même déconcerté. 

_ Et maintenant, tu es silencieux, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me maudiras.

Harry resta de marbre et les deux ennemis se tournèrent lentement autour. Voldemort semblait y prendre du plaisir et Harry ressemblait à un chat guettant sa proie. Gracieux, prudent, essayant d'éviter le danger.

_ Endoloris ! Hurla Voldemort tandis qu'Harry jetait de ses mains un bouclier magique vert autour de lui. Le sort rebondi et se dirigea droit vers Voldemort qui sauta rapidement vers le côté. 

_ Bonne tactique, tu serais presque utile avec moi ici. Quand dis-tu ? 

Harry chuchota à peine la réponse mais elle se fit entendre dans chaque recoin de la pièce.

_ Non. 

_ Alors tu vas mourir.

Le visage d'Harry devint livide quand il esquiva le sort suivant que Voldemort lui envoya. Il en rejeta un au seigneur des Ténèbres qui le frappa dans l'estomac, le faisant crier de douleur. 

La petite victoire d'Harry fit sourire James, même dans les circonstances actuelles.

_ Une petite pause, une petite pause, ça t'as fait mal Tom ? Vous n'aimeriez pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ? 

Après cela, Harry essaya de ligoter magiquement l'homme en face de lui. Mais Voldemort n'allait pas se laisser faire de cette manière. C'est ainsi qu'il dressa un bouclier magique identique à celle du Gryffondor. A la seule différence que le sien était rouge.

Harry, ayant baisé la garde quelques secondes auparavant, tomba à terre face au nouveau sort lancé sur lui, ne pouvant riposter. Voldemort, quant à lui, riait et une lueur sadique miroitait dans ses yeux. 

Il tourna ensuite autour d'Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. La bouche de James s'était depuis longtemps asséchée. Il ne l'avait pas remarquer, mais il serrait ses poings si forts que ses mains saignaient. Il était dans une situation difficile : s'il se montrait, il serait tué et ensuite, Harry mourrait. Et si il ne faisait rien, il vivrait dans la culpabilité de n'avoir pas sauver son fils.

_ Ainsi, après toutes ces années, souffla Voldemort, lui tournant autour. 

_Vous avez été défait par un enfant. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus tragique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Avez-vous vraiment pensé que vous gagneriez ? 

Les yeux d'Harry étaient froids et ne dévoilait aucune peur quand il observa le mage noir.

_ Mais maintenant, qui a gagné ? Questionna Voldemort, s'accroupissant près de la tête d'Harry. Imbécile, as-tu pensé que par tout ça tu sauverais ton précieux père ? Quand tu seras mort, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de le tué, et le reste du lot ? Comprend que tu m'as donné le monde magique sur un plateau pour toujours. Tu vas en perdre ta propre vie et ne les aura même pas sauver. 

Voldemort se releva alors et dirigea sa baguette vers le brun.

_ Adieu Potter. Avada Kedavra ! !

Maintenant seront arrêté les batailles séculaire

Bonne ou mauvaise 

Oh le destin l'a décidé ainsi 

La balance s'est inclinée ici vers nous

La perte de sa vie sera notre gain

Avec le mal ce monde vivra

Et le bon en ce jour est mort 

Fin ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bon ok, je sais, je suis pas drôle du tout mais bon …

My god ! ! ! ! mais j'ai honte, j'ai honte, plus d'un mois pour traduire 3 vulgaires pages qui m'a pris à peine plus d'un heure …. Mais ne m'en voulez pas, passez vos nerfs sur ma flemme, c'est de sa faute après tout ! ! je vais essayé de traduire le chapitre beaucoup plus vite. Car, je pense qu'avec une fin comme celle là, on a envie de savoir la suite.

Maintenant, je répond aux gentils rewiewers ^__^, désolé si je fais des réponse bref :

****

Miss Maraudeuse : kikou ! ! ! ! ! lol ! bah c'est pas grave si tu n'as rien à dire. Moi par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander : à quand la suite de ta fic avec carra ? Allez gros bisous et n'oublie pas votre fic ! ! ! ! ! je t'adoooooooooooooorrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Ccilia : ah oui ? tu t'y fais pas à mon nouveau pseudo ? oups … ! en tout cas, merci. Et tu plaignais Harry ? bah là … enfin tu sais ce qu'il se passe puisque tu l'as lu en anglais ^__^

Bye bye ! !

****

Chloé : hé oui ! le chapitre 16 à pris tout autant de temps que le chapitre 15 … Désolé … et si, je le trouves chiant dans cette fic mais j'avoue que je l'aime bien quand même comme ça (mais je préfère quand même le Harry simple ^__^) Mais là, alors là t'a pas fini, si tu le trouves chiant, c'est pas du tout fini ! lol ! Et c'est clair qu'il arrête pas de flirter, enfin là, il le fait moins, difficile quand on se reçoit un avada kedavra … Et pour ta question si ils vont rester longtemps chez Voldi, tu as en quelque sorte une réponse … enfin, je ne te dis pas ce serait révélé la suite, lol ! c'est clair que la bouffe doit être .. beurk ! lol ! Et oui, c'est surprenant qu'Harry est appelé son père : " papa ". Mais te fais pas de fausse joie … et pour les rapports père/fils c'est .. humhum ! 

Allez, gros bisous ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Winky : Hey ! salut winky ! ! ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus bien qu'il soit très court … et tu vois, j'ai choisi ton option : mettre un résumé. Mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très complet … Désolé, j'espère cependant que sa a suffit. 

Bise ! !

****

Thunder Light : Mais oui ! tu vois, Harry t'a entendu puisqu'il a fait ce que tu as dit ! lol ! il a même fait plus : il se laisse tué par Voldie chéri ! lol ! en tout cas, merci pour le rewiew ! !

****

Cousin : c'est gentil d'être venu me laisser un rewiew bien que tu lisais la version anglaise ? Et alors, tu as aimé ? 

****

Nina : et ouais, Harry a pas changer ! lol ! remarque, ça va devenir pire par la suite … et oui je continu de traduire même si je prend trop de temps, lol ! bye ! ! ! 


	17. chapitre 17

****

ATTENTION ! ceci est une histoire traduite de l'anglais, donc je n'est rien crée du tout, c'est la propriété de Tadaria et je ne possède rien.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : James se réveille dans une chambre bien conforatable alors qu'il était éva,oui auparavant. Il aperçoit une scène entre Voldemort et son fils. Voldemort fini par tuer Harry … 

****

Chapitre 17 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Prologue du chapitre   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

James se laissa tomber sur le lit, ayant fait son choix trois secondes trop tard. Il vit alors le corps d'Harry tomber au sol tandis que Voldemort hurlait de plaisir, ne voyant pas James. 

_ Vous … vous …. S'écria James. Vous êtes un monstre ! 

Il courra alors vers Harry pour le saisir et le secouer. Réalisant que tout était perdu, il se mit à pleurer. 

Voldemort se mit enfin à réagir et tourna son regard vers James.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu pleures ton fils ? C'est trop tard, lâche-le il ne reviendra pas, se moqua t'il. 

_ Comment … Comment avez-vous pu ? Balbutia James. Je dois … 

Après cela, il se leva et commença à charger Voldemort qui riait tout en jetant un sort. James se trouva alors dans un tunnel d'obscurité, puis, plus rien. 

  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Et aussi rapidement que c'était venu, tout était fini. Sa vue fut de nouveau clair et net, et James était bien vivant. Mais quelque chose semblait très différent. 

Il n'était plus dans la chambre et Voldemort était parti. Il se trouvait dorénavant dans les montagnes d'où James chercha des yeux Poudlard qui se trouvait non loin d'ici. Il transplana alors dans la forêt interdite et couru jusqu'au château. 

Les élèves qui se trouvaient sur les pelouses de Poudlard arrêtèrent soudainement de parler quand ils aperçurent l'homme courir. 

_ C'est Harry ! Crièrent certain, Harry est de retour ! 

Mais James ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut atteint la gargouille. 

_ Eh mince, je parie qu'il a changé le mot de passe, siffla t'il. Ouvre-toi !

Rien ne bougea. 

_ Il faut donc que je donne des noms … super … sucre ! Berthie Botts ! Baguette magique au réglisse !

La statue resta de nouveau de marbre. 

_ STUPIDE GARGOUILLE ! hurla James tout en lui donnant un coup de pied. Ce ne fut pas la chose intelligente à faire car, l'instant d'après, il bondit en arrière, saisissant son pied endolori. 

_ Harry. Cela ne vous mènera nul part, dit une voix calme derrière lui. James se retourna alors pour faire face au professeur Mc Gonagall. 

_ Vous n'êtes pas Harry, murmura t'elle légèrement. Vous êtes … vous êtes …

_ James.

Après cette révélation, elle leva un doigt vers lui comme si elle l'avait su depuis le début. 

_ Oh, bien sûr, couina t'elle en tombant à terre dans un bruit lourd. 

Quant à James, il recommença à chercher le mot de passe. Il était de nouveau rendu dans les noms de sucre quand la gargouille s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître Dumbledore qui descendait de son bureau. Il vit d'abord Mc gonagall. 

_ Oh mon dieu, dit t'il en la regardant. Je devrais aller chercher Mme Pomfress…

il vit ensuite quelqu'un dans des robes déchirés et dans un état lamentable. Il leva alors lentement les yeux vers le visage de James.

_ Harry ! dit t'il. Tu es de retour. 

_ Je ne suis pas Harry, répondit tristement James tandis que Dumbledore ajustait ses lunettes. 

_ Oh, bien sûr, dit t'il chaleureusement. Je suis si heureux de te revoir en un seul morceau. Maintenant, j'aimerai t'interroger toi et ton fils sur votre enlèvement dès que je me serais occupé de Minerva. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de venir ici sans ton déguisement James … 

James resta silencieux et le directeur rompit le silence en appelant des elfes de maison.

_ Winky ! Bob ! Dobby ! Pourriez-vous venir ici s'il vous plait ?

Les trois elfes de maison apparurent instantanément et prirent le professeur Mc Gonagall pour partir silencieusement et aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient avec le poids de l'enseignante sous eux. 

_ Allons dans mon bureau James, déclara Dumbledore. Attend, où est Harry ? devons-nous l'attendre ? 

James prit alors une profonde respiration, essayant de se calmer et d'enlever le nœud dans sa gorge.

_ H… Harry ne viendra pas. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

_ Il est … Il est … commença James alors que ses épaules tremblait violemment. Oh mon dieu, il est …

Ses sanglots déchirant se répercutait à présent dans le couloir. 

_ Non, chuchota Dumbledore, il ne l'a pas … il n'est pas … 

_ Si, révéla James avec difficulté. Par Voldemort.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Dumbledore. C'est une blague ! je dois être … Harry ne peu pas être …

_ Mort, fini James.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Après cela il y eut beaucoup de changements à Poudlard. James enseignait dorénavant sans son déguisement, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient sous le choc. Ils étaient toujours silencieux et semblaient ailleurs. James ressentait la même chose. Quelque chose manquait au château.

Les seules personnes qui ne semblèrent pas gêner par cette absence étaient les Serpentard, excluant Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy. Personne ne s'en souciait vraiment, mais Draco et ses amis semblaient très silencieux et particulièrement après les mois qui suivirent la mort d'Harry. Mais tout le monde était préoccupé par le danger immédiat pour apercevoir les actions de Draco.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

__

Je suis couché sur le lit

Laissant mes pensées vagabonder

Attendant que le noir remplace le bleu

Je ne lutte pas contre ta toile

Car mon but était d'être attraper

Je cultive finalement de la lassitude 

En attendant d'être consommé par toi

Donne-moi un avant goût

Fais moi commencer 

Le ciel ne pourra pas attendre pour toujours

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Harry était couché sur le dos, regardant fixement le plafond tout en souhaitant ne pas savoir où il était. Il était bien sûr, vivant, enfermé dans un cachot de Voldemort. Il y a quelques mois, on l'avait traîné dans une première cellule pour ensuite le jeter dans une autre, plus sale, plus petite. Avery l'avait informé qu'ils avaient laissé James partir en le laissant croire et annoncé au monde entier qu'Harry Potter était mort. Harry était donc condamné ici, dans cette cellule, pourrissant comme un rat.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort le tenait ici, vivant. Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il le gardait pour quelque divertissement, mais, apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas car on mis dans la tête d'Harry que Voldemort se plaignait de la présence " du garçon misérable " ici.

Les jours passaient avec lenteur sans personne à qui parler. Il était donc assis dans sa cellule, se demandant silencieusement comment serait le monde " si le ciel était brun et le sol bleu ", et " si l'amour était réellement aveugle ". Et c'était comme cela toute la journée. 

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Quelque chose allait arriver et Harry pouvait le sentir autour de lui même. Il n'espéra même pas qu'on le laisse ici, tranquille, car il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'espérait plus rien du tout. Mais il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Et c'était pourquoi il était couché sur son lit, voulant être loin d'ici et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais les vœux se réalisaient rarement, et Harry le savait bien. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Avery descendit vers les cellules avec un sourire satisfait affiché sur le visage, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en fredonnant sa chanson préférée. Il s'arrêta donc devant la cellule de Potter et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit le garçon remuer dans son sommeil.

Le mangemort partit alors vers les autres cellules. 

Harry ouvrit les yeux aussitôt que la garde fut passé, reconnaissant Avery. En vérité, il reviendrait normalement dans peu de temps pour le frapper et lui lancer quelque endoloris. Mais quelque chose lui disait que, aujourd'hui, il ne viendrait pas de nouveau.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_ Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, pensa Harry un jour. Ou plutôt, j'aimerais partir d'ici ! 

_ Vous parlez, Potter ? est venu une voix qui fit sursauter Harry. 

_ Qui est là ? 

_ Vous ne vous rappelez pas de votre professeur de potion préféré ? 

_ Vous ! Siffla Harry. J'étais sûr que vous aviez un rapport avec tout ça ! 

_ Un rapport avec quoi ? 

_ Ils me retiennent ici sans raison, expliqua Harry. Vous avez un rapport avec tout cela ou pas ? 

Silence. 

Harry marcha alors vers la porte du cachot et la regarda fixement.

_ Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous voir, Rogue ? je sais bien que je ne suis pas grand mais quand même.

_ Et bien ça doit être parce que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être retenu en otage ici, idiot, répliqua Rogue. 

_ Attendez … vous êtes innocent ? Murmura lentement Harry. Vous n'êtes pas de son côté ? 

_ Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez avec moi, borné comme vous êtes, mais je ne suis pas aussi mauvais comme je le suis avec mes élèves. 

_ Je le croirais quand je le verrais, renifla Harry. 

_ Vous savez, jeune homme à la cicatrice, je ne dirais pas de telles choses à votre place, dit Rogue non sans un petit sourire. 

_Pourquoi vous ont t'ils enfermés ici ? Demanda soudainement Harry. Je pensais que vous étiez un agent double.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un acteur, dit Rogue. Ils m'ont découvert et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'on pas tué. Je pense que c'est de votre faute. 

_ Ce qui fait de vous … Commença Harry, mais le reste de sa phrase fut coupé par les portes du hall qui s'ouvrirent de nouveau. 

Avery se rapprochait à présent de leurs cellules.

_ Severus, souffla Avery. Ton tour viendra bientôt. Toi, garçon, viens avec moi.

Il rentra alors dans la cellule d'Harry et se prépara de nouveau à un combat avec le Gryffondor. Mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire aujourd'hui car Harry sortit volontairement de la pièce. C'était sûrement un piège. 

_ N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, grogna le mangemort en posant un main forte sur l'épaule du jeune hommr qu'il mena dans les cachots souterrain.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Harry fut mené dans une des pièces des plus agréable de la maison. Il y avait une cheminée et un grand fauteuil semblant confortable devant le feu. Nagini était pelotonné sur la carpette et Harry avait le vague sentiment qu'il était déjà venu ici auparavant. 

_ Avery, tourne mon fauteuil, est venu la voix de Voldemort. 

Le garde donna un regard sévère à Harry avant d'exécuter les ordres de son maître. Voldemort était assis, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, regardant fixement le jeune homme. 

_ Pourquoi me gardez-vous ici ? Questionna enfin Harry. 

_ Queuedver à voulu que je le fasse en réalité, dit Voldemort. Il m'a avouer qu'il te devait quelque chose, je t'ai donc gardé vivant. 

_ Je serais curieux de savoir quels sont vos plans pour moi. 

_ C'est ce dont je veux discuter, expliqua Voldemort tandis qu'Harry désignait du doigt sa baguette magique. Tu vois, je ne peux pas te tuer car j'ai promis à Queuedver de ne pas le faire … mais je ne peux pas te garder dans une cellule plus longtemps. Je suis un homme agité. 

_ Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas m'enfermer jusqu'à ce que je meurs ? 

_ Tout d'abord, Potter, j'ai travailler longtemps et durement pour t'obtenir, je ne vais pas laisser mes ambitions pourrir. Ensuite, ton père a déclaré à tout le monde que tu es mort. Tes obsèques ayant eu lieu il y a 2 mois en réalité. 

_ Pourquoi pense-t-il que je suis mort ? Se demanda Harry, serrant fort sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser ayant Avery juste à côté de lui.

_ Je l'ai placé sous un charme tandis qu'il était évanoui, annonça t'il paresseusement. Il croit que le rêve que je lui ai envoyé était la réalité. C'est un imbécile. 

_ Bien sûr, chuchota Harry. 

_ Approche toi Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. 

Et, sans attendre la réponse, Avery le poussa en avant et Voldemort lui saisi les poignets pour le regarder dans les yeux. Harry recula en ravalant un hurlement de douleur et toutes ses impulsions qui se limitaient juste à étrangler Voldemort. 

_ Tu ne sembles pas très heureux. Est-ce que tu l'es, Harry ? Demanda lentement Voldemort. 

_ Quoi ? Questionna Harry, essayant de regarder autre part, mais il se trouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas casser le contact des yeux avec son ennemi. 

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu ! tu n'es pas heureux. 

Harry pouvait sentir que ses yeux le trahissait, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Sa tête devint alors très légère et il essaya de cligner des yeux, sans succès. 

_ Non, s'est-il entendu répondre. 

" Non ! s'exclama t'il en son fort intérieur. Ne le laisse pas te faire ça ! Pense à quelque chose d'autre. Quidditch ! c'est ça ! le Quidditch ! "

_ Je veux dire … Oui ! Je suis heureux. 

Voldemort le regardait toujours fixement avec autant d'intensité. 

_ Tu détestes ton père et tu n'as plus confiance en tes amis. 

_ Je déteste mon père … commença Harry, tel une machine, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il criait comme un dément. Soudain, il clignota des yeux, récupérant le contrôle sur lui même.

_ Que me faites-vous ? Hurla t'il. J'ai confiance en mes amis. 

Voldemort le saisi alors par les épaules, le secouant violemment sans jamais casser le contact des yeux. 

_ Tu détestes la vie ! tu n'aimes plus rien désormais. Tu es au bout du rouleau ! tu détestes Poudlard ! 

_ Je … Je …

Le regard du mage noir s'intensifia. 

_ Dis-le, siffla t'il. Dis-le et crois-le !

_ Je déteste la vie, dit t'il.

" NON ! ne le laisse pas gagné ! "

_ Je n'aime plus rien désormais.

_ Continu, allez, chuchota Voldemort. Tu y es presque.

_ Je … Je … Je ne peux pas continuer ! éclata Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas gagnez ! 

Un bruit rauque sortit de la gorge de Voldemort tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait toujours pas casser le contact des yeux ou ne serais-ce que bouger. Son esprit commença alors à se fermer et ses yeux perdaient de leurs lueurs tandis qu'il fixaient toujours son ennemi. Harry tombait sous le sortilège du seigneur des ténèbres. 

_ Mais j'ai gagné, chuchota Voldemort. Et tu es à moi. Dis-le que tu es d'accord. 

Harry essaya de rependre le contrôle et de répliquer quelque chose de sanglant, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il se formait une spirale dans les yeux rouge de Voldemort, tombant sous le contrôle, le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Absolument rien. 

Harry tomba ensuite à ses genoux.

_ Je suis votre, maître. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

et voilà un chapitre de plus ! ! ! Il est clair que j'ai été plus vite que la dernière fois, mais bon, j'ai envie de finir cette fic au plus vite car je traîne en ce moment.

Pour les lecteurs de mes autres fics : 

la 7eme année avec Cécile, je vais essayer de faire la suite rapidement, bien que cette fic ne m'intéresse plus trop, je tiens quand même à la terminer. Ensuite, pour le love/Hate Lily et James, je n'ai écrit que très peu pour le prochain chapitre car je suis en manque d'inspiration, j'ai bien quelques idées mais bon … je vais essayer d'avancer ce week end si j'ai le temps. Car bon, en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de devoirs et de plus, faut bien commencé à réviser le brevet blanc, c'est dans un mois et demi quand même ! Donc pardonnez-moi du retard que je prend mais j'essayerai de me rattraper ! promis ! 

__

Réponses aux rewiewers :

****

Mystical : bah, pas si mort que ça le Harry, mais c'est là que totu changen il succombe à Voldie …

****

Mandy : lol ! c'est vrai que ça se fait pas de finir un chapitre comme le chapitre précédent, mais dit ça à Tadaria, c'est son histoire après tout, lol ! c'est pour cela que je fais mon possible de mettre la suite assez rapidement. 

****

Océane Potter : salut océane ! et Lizzie bien sûr, ça va s'en dire ^__^. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu laisser croire que j'avais abandonner mais bon, c'est pas le cas ! je n'ai abandonner aucune des mes fics, je les laisse de côté un moment, c'est pas pareil, lol !

****

Majandra : et non, Harry est pô mort, il a juste succomber aux pouvoirs de Voldemort mais bon … lol ! en tout cas, merci. Et pour la suite de hp et la 7eme année, c'est vrau que ça fais trèèèèèsssss longtemps que j'ai pas écrit la suite, je vais essayer d'avancer ce week end mais je ne promets rien, ça dépend de mon temps et surtout, de ma flemme et du travail scolaire. 

__****

Maraudeuse : moi aussi je t'adoooorrrreeeeeeee à donf ma puce ! ! ! ! ! ! et poru la sutie, bah la voilà ^__. Quant à ta fic à toi et à carra, c'est trop dommage que se soit dans longtemps, mais je vous comprends (j'en sais quelque chose, vu le temps que je prend aussi, lol) ça m'empêche de le vouloir le lire avec impatience ! 

Gros bisous p'tite puce ! !

****

Winky : si si ! ! y'a Harry ! lol ! mais bon, c'est là que totue l'historie change … et poru le résumé, bah tu vois, j suis ton idée, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime bien avoir des petits réusmé pour me remettre dans le bain, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on lit, on a tendance à oublier … et t'a essayer de lire la fic en English ? t'a quand même réussi à lire les chapitres à venir ? en totu cas, merci.

****

Thunder Light : lol ! bah oui, voilà ce qui arrive … et même pire, quand Voldie chéri s'énerve, il pprend Harry sdans son camp, arg ! lol ! mais oh ! Harry n'est pas STUPIDE ! c'est Mon Harry ^__^

****

Ccilia : oh, c'est cool alors ! et t'en pense quoi alors ? et t'a vu quand fait, tada' a fait une suite de spirale alros qu'elel avait dit qu'elel en ferait pas ? c'est dommage y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis un bout de temps … é__ è 

****

Chloé : hello ! ouais, le chapitre précédent était bien court, celui là est toujours aussi court mais un peu plus long … Et tu vois, James et Harry sont encore loin de se retrouvé, surtout que James le croti mort alors … lol ! et bon, maintenant ça répond à ta question : Harry n'est pas mort. Il est maintenant sous l'emprise de voldie, pauvre 'tit Harry… Et James, de totue façon, dormait en réalit donc il aurait rien pu faire pariel, mais je le truve égoïste d'avoir pensé à sa propre vie plutôt qu'à celle de son fils, bien qu'ils se seraient fait tué tous les deux … enfin bon … j'aim pas James dans cette fic bien que d'habitude, j'adore ce perso ^__^, et j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Pour le poême à la fin t'a vraiment aimé ? moi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le traduire, pareil pour celui ci ou j'ai enlvé un vers tellment c'était imcompréhensible pour moi. Oh ! et pour Hp 2, moi aussi j'ai été le voir diamnche en avant première ^__. On a même eu quelque cartes collector et un petit spectacle avant la scéance avec un Dumby qui faisait des torus de magie avec une luimière tandis que moi, j'étais pétée de rire, lol ! normalement, je vais le revoir ce week end, j'espère ! 

****

Morgane : Je ne l'es pas fait mourir, c'est Tadaria qui t'a fait crorie ça, pas moi ^__^ il est sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Et tu vois, James n'est pas sur le point de mourir … 

  


  
  



	18. chapitre 18

**** __

Résumé très bref : 

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la 5eme année de notre héros, mais il a bien changer, énormément, il ne ressemble pas du tout au Harry que l'ont connaît. Après la mort de Justin, le Poufsouffle auquel Harry l'a vu mourir en rêve, il tentera de se suicider en se coupant les poignets avec un rasoir. Bref, tout n'est pas rose. Il y a aussi le nouveau professeur Grégory Krikor qui enseigne les DCFM, et qui n'est pas celui qui voudrait paraître car, en effet, celui ci est tout bonnement James Potter qui a en fait survécu. Harry découvre la vérité grâce à la carte maraudeurs. Mais il ne se jettera pas dans ces bras comme on le penserai, au contraire … Au cours d'un incendie provoqué par Queuedver, James se fera enlever par ce dernier accompagné de Rogue. 

Dernièrement, pour les vacances de pâques, Harry est allé avec Sirius aux USA pour prévenir la police Moldu de Voldemort. Mais, en rentrant, une surprise l'attend à pré-au-lard. Il se retrouve enfermé dans un cachot de Voldemort accompagné de son père qui a maintenant son vrai visage (il n'a plus son autre apparence), Lui et Harry ne s'entendent pas, surtout qu'Harry ne fait aucun effort. Après cela, Voldemort réussi à faire croire à James qu'Harry est mort et ce dernier devient esclave de Voldie contre son gré

****

chapitre 18 

Minerva Mc Gonagall redressait son chapeau en attendant le choc qui devait se répercuter sur les portes du château, et qui laisserait apparaître les 1ere années. Ils avaient déjà dix minutes de retard mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas : ils étaient toujours un peu lents.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! 

Le professeur laissa échapper un sourire et redressa une fois de plus son chapeau avant de saisir les poignets en métal pour ouvrir gracieusement les portes.

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Hagrid était debout, un regard choqué sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun enfant derrière lui, mais seulement les hurlements du professeur Mc Gonagall. 

_ Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement. Qu'avez-vous fait des enfants cette fois-ci ?

Hagrid ne dit rien, il ne cligna même pas des yeux. 

_ Bien, commença Minerva, arrêtez Rubeus ce n'est pas drôle ! 

Malgré cela, Hagrid resta muet. 

_ Hagrid ? Cria t'elle. Hagrid ! 

Ce dernier commença à se balancer sur lui-même alors que Minerva reculait. C'était la meilleure chose à faire car, aussitôt, le corps d'Hagrid s'écroula à terre, mort. 

Mc Gonagall posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche, dégoûtée. Elle avala durement alors qu'elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur Hagrid puis, se rappelant soudain des enfants, elle coura vers l'escalier.

C'était le début de la guerre.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * 

Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés depuis l'année précédente. Voldemort avait libéré tous les mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban et les détraqueurs erraient dans le pays comme bon leur semblait. 

Harry, quant à lui, vivait paisiblement. (Enfin, aussi bien que l'ont pouvait vivre sous la garde de Voldemort). A l'heure actuelle, notre cher ami parlait au mage noir, assis à son opposé, au bout d'une longue table en bois.

_ Poudlard sera bientôt détruit, déclara Voldemort.   
_ Détruit ? S'étonna Harry. Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?  
_ Et bien, remercie Avery, ce grand balourd d'Hagrid est mort. Notre victime suivante devrait être Dumbledore ou probablement Mc Gonagall. Nous nous sommes déjà débarrassés de Severus. Tu t'en rappelles, Harry ? 

Bien sur qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Il se rappelait avec quelle force Rogue avait été emmené auprès d'eux. 

_ Tue-le Harry ! Avait crié Voldemort. 

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Oh non, pas sur le coup bien sur, avant de se faire manipuler, il avait longuement hésité.

Mais le vieil état d'âme d'Harry s'était évanoui depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait avoir raillé son ancien enseignant. 

_ Potter, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? avait paniqué Rogue tandis que son bourreau riait sarcastiquement.

_ Rien, avait-il répondu, je vous rends finalement la monnaie de votre pièce. 

Et Harry l'avait tué en l'insultant. Lorsque Voldemort commença à rire, Harry le rejoignit. 

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Hermione et Ron descendaient les escaliers, bras dessus bras dessous. Des trolls étaient placés au milieu et à la fin de chaque couloir pour la protection de l'école. C'était certes un grand changement, mais depuis la mort d'Hagrid tout avait été mis en place pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard. 

Aucune question n'avait obtenu de réponse lorsque l'on avait trouvé Severus Rogue à demi mangé par des loups dans la foret. Quelques nuits auparavant, Sirius l'avait découvert lors d'une recherche avec le nouveau garde chasse.   
  
Hermione frissonna à cette simple pensée et se rapprocha de Ron. De l'autre coté de la grande salle, ils virent Dumbledore marcher vers eux.   


_ Bonjour Monsieur, dit Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore inclina la tête en leur souriant mais continua sa route. Quelque chose dans ses yeux semblait étrange. Les temps étaient effectivement très durs.   


Ron avait dit plus tôt durant la semaine qu'il regrettait d'ignorer les véritables problèmes de l'école. Tous avaient remarqué les changements apparents de Poudlard, mais peu avaient constaté l'air absent de leur directeur. Il ne souriait plus et ses discours anciennement pleins d'esprit appartenaient désormais au passé.   
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à admettre que son école serait bientôt perdue. Tout comme ses professeurs, elle se sentait perdue. Après l'annulation de toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, on avait interdit aux élèves d'être en dehors de leurs dortoirs à partir de neuf heures et demi. Poudlard prenait bien sur ses précautions mais il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour changer les choses. Beaucoup de parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de l'école et l'on considérait les étudiants restants comme des oiseaux rares.   


Hermione déglutit durement, essayant de penser à quelque chose de plus gai que cette triste réalité.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Dumbledore errait dans les couloirs, essayant d'ignorer que l'inévitable devrait arriver. En passant devant Weasley et Granger, il espéra que son visage ne révélait pas ses véritables sentiments.   


Mais, en aucun cas il n'avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il avait vécu sa vie et avait toujours su de quelle manière il quitterait ce monde. _Pourquoi lutter contre le destin ? _Pensa-t-il en donnant le mot de passe à sa gargouille.  
  
Il ne fut pas étonné de voir un mangemort dans son bureau, mais cela en fut autrement pour son cœur. Cependant, ce mangemort lui semblait familier.   
  
_ Qu'attendez-vous ? Demanda tranquillement le vieil homme. Je sais que vous êtes ici pour me tuer et je ne me battrai pas contre vous.   
  
L'homme masqué leva sa baguette magique. Dumbledore ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Mais rien n'arriva.  
  
Il chercha les yeux du serviteur qui détourna le regard.   


_ Je vous connais, dit le directeur.

_ Non, répondit brusquement l'inconnu.  
  
_ Nous ne nous sommes vraiment jamais vu ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi avez-vous hésité ?  


Le mangemort déglutit tellement fort que Dumbledore put l'entendre.

_ Quelque chose m'a obligé à dire non.

La voix était maintenant brusque et cassée, comme seule celle d'un garçon de quinze ans pouvait l'être. 

Dumbledore se permit de souffler. Il ne mourrait peut-être pas de cette manière, après tout. 

_ Putain de masque ! S'écria le mangemort en éternuant. Il ôta sa cape, puis son masque.   


Dumbledore s'étrangla.

_ H-Harry !

Harry, apeuré, regarda le vieil homme ridé.

_ Non! Non, non, non! Vous ne pouvez pas me reconnaître! Oh, il va devenir fou !

Il pointa sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore.

_ Oubliettes !

Et il disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

  
Mais Dumbledore avait encore de la chance, Harry visait vraiment très mal sous la pression. Le sort ne l'avait pas touché et il demeurait vivant, se souvenant de tout.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Dumbledore avait mis ce souvenir dans sa pensine dès qu'il avait été capable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il revécut ensuite ce moment maintes et maintes fois. 

Harry avait dit " Il va devenir fou ". Le directeur devinait qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Si seulement il pouvait en être certain ! Epuisé, il s'affaissa lourdement sur sa chaise et plongea sa tête entre ses bras. 

En observant son bureau, il remarqua quelque chose. Un objet noir gisait sur un des coins de la table. Dumbledore le saisit de son bras osseux. C'était une sorte de tissu. Extrêmement douce au contact, il lui semblait que cette chose était beaucoup plus lourde qu'elle ne l'aurait due.   


Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chiffon. C'était le masque qu'Harry avait abandonné.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

****

Fin du chapitre 18 

Voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre ! ! j'avoue que j'ai pris ENORMEMENT de temps pour le traduire et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je suis consciente que, maintenant, j'ai du perdre beaucoup de lecteurs.

J'irais cependant bien plus vite pour les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, nous approchons de la fin .. Plus que trois chapitres ! ! 

Aussi, je remercie énormément Ange qui est chez moi et qui m'a aidé pour finir la traduction de ce chapitre. 

  


Et, désolée mais je ne répondrai pas personnellement à chaque rewiew car ange a fait notre emploi du temps de cette nuit niveau fics et j'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre si on veut finir avant 7h00 du matin (Moi j'ai cours à 8h15, cependant ange n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte elle est derrière moi en train de me tyranniser) 

Cependant, je remercie :

****

Winky

Crystal

Fleur

pharianneh 

Maraudeuse

Bayram

Marika Jedusor

Ccilia

Malissandre

Chloé

Morgane

Oyne

Océane Potter

Nushan

Arwen Potter

Marie 

Merci ! merci à tous ! ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous ayez suivi cette fic malgré le temps que je prend. J'espère que vous la suivrez toujours. C'est moins sur mais bon …

Bizz ! 

  


  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  


  



	19. chapitre 19

****

Chapitre 19 

Dumbledore était un homme très intelligent. Et, comme tout homme intelligent, il garderait le secret sur sa rencontre avec Harry. Il supposait que c'était pour le mieux. La presse ne pourrait pas faire de scandale si personne n'était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour ce qui était des étudiants ? Non, Dumbledore savait qu'il avait raison. Ainsi le masque resta sur son bureau durant des semaines. 

Peu importe qui le verrait, on ne pourrait rien en penser. Il ne ressemblait qu'à un bout de tissu noir.

Mais lorsque Dumbledore le regardait, il y voyait beaucoup plus. En fait, il pensait moins au masque qu'au garçon qui l'avait porté. 

~ * ~ 

Harry s'agenouilla devant Voldemort qui s'en moqua.

_ Lève-toi, dit-il. 

Harry s'exécuta sans le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ne pas avoir fait quoi, mon maître ?

_ Le tuer ! Tu ne l'as pas tué !

_ Non, mon maître, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête. 

_ Tu n'es qu'un gosse stupide et insolent ! 

Voldemort leva le menton d'Harry avec ses doigts et le gifla.

_ Nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

Harry chercha une réponse dans les méandres de son esprit. Ne trouvant rien de plausible, il avoua donc la vérité.

_ Je n'ai pas pu, mon maître, dit-il lentement. Je l'ai juste regardé dans les yeux et … je ne sais pas ! Il ne s'est pas défendu et moi je n'ai pas pu l'achever.

_ Continue, tu m'intéresses, ordonna Voldemort.

_ Ce sont ses yeux, ils semblaient si… bons. 

Le mage noir se pencha sur sa chaise en jouant avec ses longs doigts. 

_ Je m'en doutais, c'était évident. Son regard a dit la même chose que le tien.

_ Qu'a-t-il dit maître ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant devant le seigneur des Ténèbres. 

_ Mes mangemorts pourraient dire que quelque chose dans tes yeux ont changés si ils les examinaient avec attention. 

_ Ca n'a pas de sens, commença Harry. Pourquoi mes yeux auraient changé ? Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir mort ? 

_ Oh, Harry, il y a tant de choses que tu ignores, soupira Voldemort. Allez, viens ici et regarde moi dans les yeux. 

Harry fit se qu'on lui dit et se rapprocha de l'homme pour le regarder fixement dans les yeux, impassible. 

_ Harry, mon fils, je pense que tu t'éloignes de moi.

_ Je ne m'éloignerai jamais de vous.

_ Je sais, je sais, lança Voldemort en approchant sa baguette. Mais je dois être sûr. Le bien ou le mal n'existe pas, il y a seulement le pouvoir. 

Harry sentait ce qui allait arriver car le mage noir le lui faisait de temps à autre. Pour avouer la vérité, il n'y objectait pas grand chose et Voldemort semblait se réjouir de prononcer ces quelques paroles. 

Il déclara alors sans aucunement réfléchir :

_ Le bien ou le mal n'existe pas, il y a seulement le pouvoir. 

_ Tu veux le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas Harry ? 

_ Je veux le pouvoir, mon maître, répéta l'adolescent alors que le seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. 

_ Tu m'es fidèle. 

_ Je vous suis fidèle.

_ Tu mourrais pour moi.

_ Je mourrai pour vous.

Les yeux d'Harry, qui avaient peu à peu retrouver leur chaleur d'antan depuis que ceux-ci avaient vu Dumbledore, redevinrent froids de nouveau. Après cela, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry, ce dernier se sentant moins vulnérable, comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés en un instant. Il ferma ses yeux alors que Voldemort récitait sa dernière phrase.

_ Tu ne me quitteras jamais moi et mes mangemorts et tu m'aimes.

_ Je ne vous quitterais jamais vous et vos mangemorts et je vous aime, répéta Harry alors que l'homme riait de nouveau.

_ Ouvre les yeux mon garçon.

Harry s'exécuta alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres du mage noir. Voldemort savait qu'Harry serait véridique sur tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et maintenant, il pouvait apercevoir les yeux du jeune homme. Ceux-ci étaient rouge. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_ Maintenant je veux que vous entouriez tous le château. Attendez seulement le signal d'Harry. Vous vous souvenez tous du signal ? 

Le groupe présent devant lui inclina la tête.

_Bien. Déposez la marque des Ténèbres sur chaque endroit sur lequel vous passerez. Brisez les fenêtres, défoncez les portes, peu m'importe mais débrouillez-vous pour rentrer dans ce château. Après cela, faites comme bon vous semble. Tuez autant de personne que vous le pouvez mais ne tuez pas Dumbledore. Si vous trouvez également la vieille chouette, capturez-là et apportez-là moi. J'attendrai ici jusqu'à votre retour. Et, souvenez-vous, ne vous rendez pas mais combattez jusqu'à la mort. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Alors qu'une armée de créatures des plus monstrueuses et d'hommes rampaient vers la foret interdite, le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez. Bien que les géants et les Détraqueurs étaient facilement repérable, il n'en était pas de même pour les serpents, les vieilles sorcières et les mangemorts qui entourèrent tous le château dans le plus profond des silences.

Harry leva sa baguette magique, prêt à hurler l'incantation qui ferait apparaît la marque des Ténèbres, quand la grande porte du château s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme retint son souffle et la baguette magique qu'il avait baissé auparavant se dirigea vers le cœur de la personne qui avait ouvert la porte. 

_ Ne faite rien ! ne me tuez pas ! s'écria une voix affolée. Ne tentez rien, je suis de votre coté ! c'est moi … Draco. 

Harry respira profondément et déclara d'une voix calme et froide :

_ Tu ne devrais pas être ici Malfoy, retourne à l'intérieur.

_ Changement de plans ! je tiens à me battre, répliqua le blond d'une voix sifflante. Et si vous savez qui je suis, pourquoi ne me traitez-vous pas avec respect ? qui êtes vous ?

_ Personne que tu ne connaîtrais. Maintenant, puisque tu refuses de me lâcher, je vais juste te demander de faire le mieux que tu puisses pour que je puisse enfin commencer la bataille. 

Draco acquiesça d'une hochement de tête et Harry pointa sa baguette vers le ciel afin de lancer le sortilège. Comme un feu d'artifice, la marque des ténèbres éclata dans le ciel alors que des centaines de cris commençaient à retentir autour de lui. Harry esquissa un sourire avant de passer les portes d'entrée accompagnées de Draco.

Dans le château, le chaos semblait régner. Les élèves affluaient de partout et courraient dans toutes les directions, essayant d'arriver avec peines dans leurs salles communes. Tous criaient sauf Dumbledore. Ce dernier se trouvait debout sur un podium magiquement installé et hurlait les ordres. 

_ Calmez-vous et dirigez-vous dans vos salles communes respective ! Tout va bien se passer ! Les préfets, assurez-vous que tous les 1eres années de votre maison soient avec vous ! Allez, vite ! 

_ Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Questionna Draco. 

_ Lâche-moi un peu et apprend à rester à la place à laquelle tu dois te tenir ! S'exclama Harry.

_ Bien.

Satisfait, Harry se dirigea dans la grande salle, non sans attraper un petit garçon par le col. Le garçon commença à pleurer et Harry s'en délecta. 

_ Avada …

Soudainement, Il y eut un bruit sourd et, tout ce qu'Harry put comprendre, c'est que le petit garçon avait pris la fuite. Après cela, il put apercevoir en face de lui un énorme chien noir. L'adolescent le fixa intensément avant de lui donner un coup de pied avec toute la force dont il était capable.

_ espèce d'abruti, marmonna-t-il. 

Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Les géants avaient écrasé nombres de personne et le Détraqueur qui se trouvait à sa droite était occupé à sucer l'âme d'un élève qui avait défailli. Harry afficha un réel sourire. Tout allait pour le mieux. Mc Gonagall, Sinistra et Dumbledore tentait de calmer les élèves tandis que James achevait une créature. 

De leurs cotés, les autres professeur aidaient également et tentaient de combattre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry savait que son tour arriverait bientôt et il quitta la pièce pour monter les escaliers, prenant un chemin qui lui était très familier du fait que celui-ci menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

La grosse Dame du portrait hurla au moment où Harry apparu et elle défailli. Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette magique vers le tableau qui se retrouva en lambeaux et Harry put passer sans difficulté. A l'arrivée de celui-ci, une vague de frayeur envahit la salle commune et des cris s'élevèrent de toute part.

_ C'est un mangemort ! 

A cette annonce, les 1eres années hurlaient de plus belle alors qu'un groupe de 7ème année encerclèrent Harry, prêt à l'immobiliser. Cependant, Harry les repoussa d'un large mouvement du bras et ils se retrouvèrent à terre. Un gigantesque garçon roux s'approcha et quelque chose en lui fit sourire l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le roux tenta aussitôt un sortilège, celui du désarmement que le brun esquiva avec facilité et le lui retourna . le jeune homme le bloqua avec tact, cependant, Harry était meilleur que cela et il allait le prouver. Il leva une main et le charme se dirigeant vers lui disparut, laissant le roux bouche bée, alors qu'une jeune fille faisait son entrée. Elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Hermione Granger. Harry la connaissait mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle essaya de sortir mais il ne lui fallut peu de temps pour l'en empêcher. Elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle avait peine à se défendre. 

_ Retourne d'où tu viens, sang-de-bourbe, répliqua sèchement Harry alors qu'Hermione se libéra de sa prise pour s'enfuir. Il sembla ensuite réaliser qu'il traînait.

Il était supposé la tué. Harry attrapa alors une autre fille au passage grâce à sa baguette. Celle-ci hurlait et tentait de se débattre avec ferveur. 

_ Non, Lavande ! s'écria soudainement la fille aux cheveux ébouriffé. 

Harry se gela momentanément. Lavande. Lavande Brown. Cependant, il renonça bien vite à ses émotions et dirigea sa baguette vers la tête de la jeune fille.

_ Avada Kedavr…

_ STPEFIX ! crièrent en chœur une vingtaine de voix. 

Harry et lavande se retrouvèrent donc sur le plancher, de marbre comme la mort. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de la salle commune, les Mangemorts commençait à patauger quelque peu. Il est vrai qu'ils ne semblaient pas prêts à faire face à une horde d'elfes de maison qui s'enchantait à les démasquer. Car, aussitôt que les étudiants s'étaient trouvés stupéfixer, une armée de petits esclaves avaient surgi, prêt à tout. Les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs se retrouvaient à présent sur le sol tandis que les autres créatures oublièrent bien vite leur promesse faite à Voldemort pour courir loin du château, passant par la première issue qui s'offrait à eux. 

Les Mangemorts, abasourdi par ce soulèvement inattendue, se levèrent aussitôt et partirent aussi inaperçue qu'ils le pourraient. Ils ne restaient à présent que quelques elfes de maison bien éreintés et des professeurs épuisés, ainsi que des morts. 

La bataille était terminée, mais la guerre venait de commencer. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sirius reprit forme humaine après qu'il eut été sur que personne ne le verrait. Il passa au travers de nombre de corps, cherchant désespérément des survivants. Il vit non loin un attroupement d'elfes de maison et s'y précipita, non sens avoir heurté quelque chose qui se mit à gémir. 

Sirius se retourna et put apercevoir que la chose était en fait un garçon couché sur le sol. Il s'abaissa alors à son niveau pour le saisir par l'épaule.

_ Malfoy, est-ce que c'est toi ? Questionna Sirius.

_ Où est-t-il allé ? Posa Malfoy, ne semblant pas voir Sirius.

_ où est allé qui ? Interrogea l'homme de la manière la plus apaisante qu'il le pouvait.

_ Il a disparu, il est monté en haut … Il n'est pas encore redescendu, expliqua Draco d'une voix quelque peu effacée. 

_ De qui parles-tu, Draco ? Répéta Sirius, voulant secouer le petit merdeux. Cependant il s'abstenu. 

_ De l'homme qui a donné le signal afin que la bataille commence, dit Malfoy. " Dégage de mon chemin ! j'essaie d'amorcer une bataille moi ! " m'a t-il dit. Il avait les yeux rouges. 

Après cela, le blond tomba dans l'inconscience et Sirius remercia les sages qui veillait sur lui d'avoir pu entendre ces informations alors qu'il courrait au plus vite rejoindre Dumbledore. 

****

Fin du chapitre 19 ! !

Et voilà un chapitre de plus rien que pour vous ! Remarque, vous allez me dire, vous n'êtes plus très nombreux à suivre l'histoire et je le comprend très bien. Cependant, je tiens tout de même à terminer cette histoire. Ne serais-ce que pour moi. D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. DEUX CHAPITRES ET C'EST TERMINéE ! 

Je vais essayer de terminée ces deux chapitres avant la fin de la semaine, mais je ne promets rien, ça dépendra surtout de ma motivation à traduire.

Bon, maintenant je vais répondre (parce que j'ai le temps là, lol) au peu rewiewers :p :

****

Miss Maraudeuse : ma ch'tiote préférée ! comment n'est que chat va ? ^^ bref, c'est vrai qu'avec mon manque d'updates, c'était assez compréhensible de plus attendre de nouveaux chapitres .. Mais je suis pas morte, au grand damne de certains :p 

Et c'est sur, ange est un .. vrai… ange ^^ mais elle est aussi bien plus que ça ^^ c'est un nammouuuuuurrrr. Gros bisous et merchi ^^ 

****

Cérendy Potter : hello ! ^^ euh, je ne crois pas que tu m'avais laissé de rewiew avant mais c'est pas grave ^^ et puis, si l'histoire te plait c'est l'essentiel, plus que les rewiew, non ? :p 

****

Océane Potter : vi vi ! je continue ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais prendre beaucoup moins de temps pour les deux derniers chapitres qui reste ^^ 


	20. chapitre 20

****

Chapitre 20 

Sirius fit irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors que celui-ci semblait pris dans une discussion plus que sérieuse avec James. Tous deux relevèrent la tête pour faire face à l'arrivant. 

_ Il reste un Mangemort dans l'école ! Haleta-t-il. Et, apparemment, c'est ce même Mangemort qui les a menés jusqu'ici si on en croit Malfoy.

_ Es-tu sur que l'ont puissent faire confiance à Malfoy ? Questionna James. 

_ Oui, pour cela, je pense que l'on peu, confirma Sirius. Il y a un Mangemort dans l'école … Un homme … Draco affirme qu'il est monté et qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu.

_ Les élèves ! s'écrièrent James et Dumbledore d'une même voix. 

Et, au moment même, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais personne n'apparut. Cependant, l'air glacial qui venait d'apparaître signala que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce, d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

_ Ayez au moins le courage de vous montrez, gronda Sirius. Allons, on sait qu'il y a quelqu'un ! 

_ Oh, ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, intervint Hermione, ôtant la cape d'invisibilité appartenant à Harry. Je ne suis pas venu ici afin de vous tuer.

_ Hermione, que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea James avec une pointe de sévérité. Le château n'est pas encore un endroit sur pour que tu puisses t'y promener ! Il y a toujours un Mangemort ! 

_ Je sais, répondit calmement la Gryffondor. C'est ce pourquoi je suis ici ! Nous l'avons attrapé … Enfin, stupéfixer est un mot plus juste. Je pense qu'il était le meneur de cette opération … Rien que par sa manière de parler et de se battre. 

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

_ C'est très courageux. Maintenant, mène-moi jusqu'à lui afin que l'ont juge la situation. 

_ Suivez-moi, déclara Hermione alors qu'ils quittèrent tous le bureau.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

_ Il nous a presque tué, Ron, Lavande et moi, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils atteignaient la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, continua-t-elle, intimidée, c'est que nous avons de la chance d'être encore en vie. 

Ils marchèrent donc à travers les débris du tableau afin de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle commune.  
  
Il régnait dans la pièce, un silence mortel et, même avant d'être entièrement rentré dans la salle, Dumbledore avait put voir le corps du Mangemort couché au milieu du plancher, non loin de celui de Lavande Brown. C'est donc en traversant la foule d'élèves qu'il s'accroupi près du Mangemort.  


_ Bon travail les Gryffondor. Mais, à présent, je tiens à ce que vous tous ailliez vous coucher afin d'obtenir quelques heures de repos. Quant à cet homme, nous allons vous en débarrasser. Vous pouvez ainsi tous dormir sur vos deux oreilles.  


Lentement, les élèves montèrent un à un dans leur dortoir respectif tandis que les trois hommes pointèrent avec précaution leurs baguettes magiques vers le Mangemort. 

_ Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour agir ? A trois ? Questionna Sirius. 

_ Ca marche pour moi, répondit James dans un haussement d'épaules, prêt à intervenir.

_ Attendez. Nous ferions mieux d'enlever d'abord son masque, coupa Dumbledore.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les deux autres. 

_ Pour voir qui est ladite personne bien entendu, dit Dumbledore. Pour ce que l'ont sait, cela pourrait très bien être une pauvre âme innocente ayant subit un lavage de cerveau. 

_ Pff, soupira Sirius. Vous pensez réellement que cela aurait pu arrivé ? foutaises je vous dis. 

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord. Enfin, sauf ce qui concerne les mots " pff " et " foutaises " , intervint James, ce qui lui valut un léger coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac.

_ Honnêtement, vous êtes tous deux aussi immatures que des premières années, se moqua Dumbledore. Maintenant James, enlève-lui son masque.

_ Si vous le souhaitez, mais cela me semble toujours injustifié, dit James, s'exécutant aux ordres du directeur. 

Reconnaissant le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant eux, Dumbledore déglutit durement et Sirius se gela sur place. Quant à James, n'ayant toujours pas aperçut le visage, s'interrogea.

_ Quoi ? 

_ C'est, c'est … Bafouilla le directeur alors que James grimaça en regardant le Mangemort.

_ Oh, souffla t-il avant de tomber d'un coup sec sur le plancher.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Tu m'as quitté à présent et cela a endurci mon âme

Et à chaque pas que tu fais j'observe une autre part de toi 

Je continue à construire un mur

Tu étais si fort je suis tombé à genoux

Et je ne pense pas que je puisse emporter tout   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   


Harry fut immédiatement transporté à l'infirmerie et les trois hommes ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, marchant à pas démesurés et tournant en rond, essayant de comprendre la situation.

_ On devrait le réveiller, suggéra James en jetant un regard distrait à son fils.

_ Sûrement pas. Si nous le réveillons, il pourrait aller droit vers Voldemort, expliqua calmement le directeur. Ou pire encore … Il pourrait nuire à un d'entre nous.

_ Mais, si nous ne le réveillons pas …et qu'il reste dans ce mystérieux coma pendant un mois … Cela nous prendrait encore plus de temps pour calculer ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, rappela Sirius.

Un long silence suivit ces quelques paroles.  
  
_ Tout d'abord, sommes-nous sûrs qu'Harry ne soit pas devenu Mangemort de son propre gré ? S'aventura Sirius. 

_ Ce n'est pas son genre, intervint brusquement James. 

_ Non, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait de son propre gré, déclara Dumbledore sans prendre en compte les paroles de James. Je suis persuadé qu'il a subit un lavage de cerveau.  
  
En cette réponse, Sirius ne put qu'hausser les épaules alors que James gardait le silence. 

_ Je pense à cette théorie vu du fait qu'il n'a pas pu me regarder dans les yeux lorsque qu'il est venu pour me tuer, continua le vieil homme.

_ Il a essayer de vous tuer ? S'inquiéta James.

_ Et bien, oui, n'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? Mais c'est un effet direct du lavage de cerveau …Vous savez ... Il ne pouvait réellement pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je me souviens de ces paroles. " Quelque chose " l'a obligé à dire non.

_ Mais … Arg ! S'énerva James. Je ne sais pas, Albus. Peu être que le lavage de cerveau est plausible, mais je mettrais toujours en doute les principes d'Harry. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'abominable avec moi. Serais-ce un vengeance vis-à-vis de moi ? 

_ Je ne pense pas que sa haine envers toi le conduirait à rejoindre Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore non sans un léger sourire. 

_ Bon, et alors, devons-nous le réveiller ? Questionna Sirius.

_ Non.

_ Si.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Encore une nuit où j'aimerai être couché près de toi

Tu me fais sourire j'aimerai être là pour toi

M'as-tu oublié ?

Et les jours passent, ne donnant rien de nouveau

Combien de temps encore devrais-je t'attendre ?   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Après quelques argumentations, ils décidèrent comme un accord commun de le réveiller plus tard au cours de la nuit. Au moment venu, James et Sirius étaient prêts et s'apprêtaient à dresser un mur de protection à tout moment lorsque que Dumbledore prononça :

_ Enervatum.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent avec difficultés, montrant leurs éclats rouge vif. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, affolé.

_ Je vous déchirais de toutes parts ! Je vous réduirais en pièce ! Hurla-t-il alors que Dumbledore reculait d'un pas rapide.   
  
Pourtant, la seule chose qui bougeait chez Harry était sa tête. Les trois hommes le fixèrent un cours instant avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était absolument pas dangereux. Celui-ci sembla lui aussi l'avoir compris.  
  
_ Que m'avez-vous fait ? Cria-t-il. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?

_ Et bien, commença Dumbledore, tes anciens camarades de classe t'ont stupéfixé, et ils s'y sont pris à 20 pour le faire …Ce qui n'est, certes, guère satisfaisant pour la santé. 

_ Quand je retrouverais l'état de mes membres, je vous tuerai, menaça Harry.

_ Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore avec calme. Harry, as-tu une idée de qui je suis ? 

_ Oui, répliqua Harry. Je me rappelle assez bien de vous. Vous êtes ce cinglé de vieil homme qui ne se tait jamais. Vous pensez être meilleur qu'aucune autre personne dans ce monde de magie car mon maître ne vous a pas tué parce qu'il se serait sentit mal de tuer un vieux type comme vous.   
_ Pff, tout ce qui sort de la bouche de ton maître n'est que mensonge !

_ Mensonge, se moqua Harry. N'y pensez pas. Mon maître et le sorcier le plus puissant de cette terre. 

_ Tu changes de sujet.

_ Le changement de sujet est nécessaire, dit Harry en commençant à clignoter des yeux.   
_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda James.

_ Toi, ferme-là, lança sèchement Harry tout en arrêtant de clignoter ses yeux qui prenait dorénavant une teinte rose.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père, répliqua Sirius.

_ Ce n'est pas mon père.   
_ On ne choisi pas sa famille, murmura James.

_ Je ne t'ai pas choisi, se moqua Harry. Tu es un foutu de désespéré. Mais mon maître, Voldemort, a plus été un père pour moi que tu ne l'as jamais été, " _Potter_ ".   
_ Quoi ? S'exclama James en se précipitant vers Harry pour le saisir par les épaules alors que, brusquement, ses yeux redevenaient d'un rouge intense. 50 % de ton ADN vient de moi, mon garçon. Ce monstre a tué ta mère !   
_ Il l'avait prévenu, répondit paresseusement Harry. Elle n'a pas voulu se pousser.

James lutta contre ses instincts pour ne pas étrangler son fils.

_ Il a essayé de te tuer aussi ! S'exclama-t-il faiblement.   
_ Seulement parce qu'il connaissait ma puissance, répliqua le brun. Il ne tenait pas à avoir de la compétition mais il me connaît bien à présent. Et nous nous entendons à merveille. Pour tout avouer, j'ai prévu de prendre le thé et de bonnes crêpes avec lui tout en jouant au splendide jeu qu'est le croquet dans son cimetière demain.   
  
James le gifla avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu l'en empêcher et les yeux d'Harry brillaient intensément, toujours aussi rouge. 

_ Tu frappes comme ma grand-mère, pouffa Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas de grand-mère, dit James.

_ Et bien, si j'en avais une, elle frapperait comme toi, assura Harry.

_ James, tais-toi, ordonna Dumbledore. Tu le rends encore plus colérique qu'il ne l'est. 

_ Donc il comprend certaines choses ! oh, étonnant ! s'écria Harry.   
_ Tu peux constatez que certaines choses ennuyeuse peuvent être considéré comme un art, tu sais ça ? déclara James.

_ Tu me considères comme un art ? oh merci, dit Harry. Mais je ne pense pas rester exposer longtemps ici, jusqu'à jeudi peut-être. 

_ OU PLUS LONGTEMPS ! Hurla James hors de lui, tentant d'étrangler Harry.

_ Tu aimerais bien le faire, * l'homme qui vit en cerf*, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Harry.

_ Comment l'as-tu su ? Siffla James. Qui te l'as dit ? 

_ J'ai mes sources, répondit mystérieusement Harry. 

_ ASSEZ ! Hurla finalement le directeur, ne supportant plus ces cris. J'en ai assez de vous deux. James, dois-je t'envoyer au coin pendant un moment ? 

_ Professeur … Je … Commença James mais il fut arrêté par un signe de main. Le professeur de DCFM s'éloigna alors pour s'asseoir près de Sirius.

_ Harry, regard mes yeux. 

_ Non, ça ne me tente pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé le bleu … ça me rappelle mon ancien père qui avait les yeux bleus …

_ Ancien ? S'offusqua James tout en se relevant tandis que Sirius le rattrapa par la manche de sa robe.

_ Reste assis, grogna-t-il. 

_ Harry, peu importe, continua le vieil homme. Regarde juste mes yeux .

_ Pourquoi ? 

_ Je vais tenté de te ramener à ton état normal. 

_ Je ne crois pas ! S'emporta le jeune homme en détournant son visage alors que le directeur saisi son menton, le forçant à le regarder. 

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix, bougonna-t-il alors qu'Harry fermait rapidement les yeux. 

_ Que fait-il ? Chuchota Sirius alors qu'Harry libéra un long ronflement sourd. 

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Maintenant ouvre les yeux ! 

Cependant, Harry ne semblait pas de cet avis et ronfla de plus bel.

_ Je suis siiiiiii fatigué, murmura-t-il. 

James se leva de nouveau mais Sirius lui donna un bon coup de pied, sans cesser de fixer la scène se déroulant devant lui. 

_ Oh, regarde, un grand serpent vert se dirige vers le château, déclara faussement Dumbledore. Il ressemble à l'horrible créature que Voldemort garde, tu sais … Nagini.

_ OÙ ? S'écria Harry, semblant miraculeusement réveillé. 

_ Je suis heureux que tes gènes l'ai rendu crédule James, annonça le directeur avec un sourire tandis qu'Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuait à regarder autour de lui, espérant vainement apercevoir Nagini. 

Dumbledore profita de cet instant pour saisir à nouveau le menton du jeune homme et le força à le regarder fixement dans les yeux. 

_ Harry, quelle est la chose la plus importante ?   
_ Il n'y a ni le bien, ni le mal ... Il y a seulement le pouvoir.   
_ Le mal. Tant de pasteurs ont prêché et tant de professeurs ont enseigné. La chose la plus importante que tu dois retenir et que tu retiendras à jamais c'est de devoir aimer. Et être aimer en retour. A présent, qui est ton père ? 

_ Je … Je n'ai … pas de père, bafouilla Harry avec peine.   
_ Au moins, il ne pense plus que Voldemort est son père désormais, murmura James.   
_ Au contraire, intervint Harry. Je n'ai aucun père … mais j'ai un modèle bien précis de ce qu'il doit être.   
_ Ne te concentre pas sur lui, marmonna Dumbledore. Regarde seulement mes yeux. Et James, par pitié, tais-toi. Harry, écoute juste ma voix. 

_ J'écouterais seulement votre voix, répondit Harry de façon creuse.   
_ Vous lui faites un lavage de cerveau, comprit brusquement Sirius. 

_ C'est seulement provisoire, rassura le directeur. Cela se dissipera sous peu et il aura enfin sa liberté de pensée. Harry, Voldemort est mauvais.  
_ Voldemort est mauvais, répéta l'adolescent.

_ Tu le détestes, il a tué ta mère. Il a tenté de te tuer. Il a presque tué ton père.   
_ Je le déteste, il a tué ma mère. Il a tenté de me tuer. Il a dû mon père.

_ Non, déclara patiemment l'homme. Il a essayé de tuer ton père.  
_ Il a essayer de tuer mon père.

_ Tu ne tiens pas à être un Mangemort. Tu détestes toutes les mauvaises choses et tu veux les combattre.

_ Je ne tiens pas à être un Mangemort. Je déteste toutes les mauvaises choses et je veux les combattre. 

_ C'est bien. Tu ne te mettras pas dans des situations stupides lors de tes combats contre le mal.

_ Ca je ne le garantit pas.

Malgré lui, Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire, qui fut bien vite imiter par Harry.

_ Tu mèneras ta vie comme tu l'entends.

_ Je mènerais ma vie comme je l'entends.

Le directeur sourit et les yeux d'Harry retournèrent à leurs beaux verts émeraude d'antan.

_ Merci, Harry. Tu peux te reposer à présent.  
_ Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry, se yeux se fermant et sa tête frappant l'oreiller.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Mon esprit ne se reposera pas et je ne puis dormir, même dans mes rêves. 

Si tu n'as jamais cru en moi, tu n'y as jamais cru 

Et les jours passent, ne donnant rien de nouveau

Combien de temps encore devrais-je t'attendre ?  
Encore une nuit où j'aimerai être couché près de toi

Tu me fais sourire j'aimerai être là pour toi

M'as-tu oublié ?   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

C'est ainsi que les trois adultes quittèrent l'infirmerie. Peu importe le stress évacué au cours de la nuit, chacun resterait très nerveux. 

****

Fin du chapitre 20 ! 

Et voilà un chapitre de plus achevé ! comme vous le voyez, je suis motivée pour la finir et vous aurez la fin, je pense, sous peu. Plus qu'un seul chapitre et spirale est terminée !   
  
  
  
  


****


	21. chapitre 21

NOTE: Je suis présentement en train de corriger cette fic ci. Aussi bien les tournures de phrase que les fautes d'orthographes. Du moins, celles dont je m'en rend compte et que me sont flagrantes (J'ai honte de moi en voyant certaines fautes j'vous jure), donc voilà, c'était une petite annonce. Ca ne sert pas à grand chose vous allez me dire, c'es vrai, mais je le fais ne serais ce que pour moi. Chapitre 20: La finale 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, il semblait allé pour le mieux et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se leva pour se diriger vers le miroir afin d'observer sa réflexion, cependant, ce qu'il y vit l'effraya. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point il avait changé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement coquet, il admettait avec facilité que le changement était positive. Retournant auprès de son lit, il put remarquer une pile de robes noires propres pour lui, au sommet s'y trouvait une note. S'y approchant, il déposa le mot sur son lit afin de la lire plus tard et s'empara d'une robe qu'il enfila. Une fois correctement habillé, il se saisit de la feuille.  
  
_' Harry, _

Je comprend que tu ais vécu des temps difficiles au cours de ces deux dernières nuits, mais j'apprécierais que tu refasses à nouveau surface. Viens, s'il te plait, dans mon bureau afin que nous puissions parler. Le mot de passe pour y accéder est *Berties Crochues* 

Albus Dumbledore' 

Harry observa longtemps la note et supposa qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix que d'y aller. 

  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Il était nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il était nerveux, mais il l'était énormément. Avant de toquer à la porte du directeur, il essuya ses paumes en sueur sur son uniforme bien propre.   
  
Toc, toc, toc.

_ Entrez, vint la voix du vieil homme alors qu'Harry s'exécutait en déglutissant difficilement. Oh Harry, quel plaisir de te voir.

_ O… Oui, répondit Harry, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

_ Assis-toi, mon garçon.

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? 

_ Bien, dit Harry.

_ Tant mieux. Maintenant, pourrais-tu répondre à quelques unes de mes questions ?

_ Quel genre de questions ?   
_ Des questions traitant sur des sujets sérieux.

_ Comme … Parlé de quand on me jettera à Azkaban pour une condamnation à perpétuité ? 

_ Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

_ En êtes-vous sûr ? Insista Harry. Parce que je le mériterais. 

_ Vraiment ? Et bien, dis-moi pourquoi.

_ Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, marmonna Harry en essuyant de nouveau ses paumes sur sa robe. 

_ J'ai horreur d'insisté mais … Harry, ou tu m'avoues tout de ton propre gré, ou je t'arrache ces informations de force, menaça gravement Dumbledore.   
_ Que … Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? 

_ Nous avons une excellente professeur de potions qui pourrait nous préparer du véritasérum en un rien de temps. 

_ Excusez-moi, une ? S'étonna l'adolescent.   
_ Oui, une. Le professeur Rogue a été assassiné, déclara Dumbledore. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Harry baissa le regard, gêné. 

_ Si, je le savais, répondit-il avec douceur. Cela m'était… sortit de l'esprit.   
_ Donc tu sais qui l'a assassiné ! S'exclama le directeur. Harry, s'il te plait, dis-le moi. 

_ Je … Je … S'étrangla-t-il.   
_ Tu quoi ?

_ Je … Je … C'était moi, avoua t-il enfin avec difficulté.

_ Quoi ? Hurla Dumbledore dans une colère qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais soupçonné.   
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu ça professeur ! Il avait plein pouvoir sur moi ! J'étais son esclave ! Son … Assassin si vous préférez …  
_ Qui d'autre à part lui ? Demanda l'homme, reprenant peu à peu son calme. Qui d'autre à part lui as-tu tué ?

_ Je ne connais pas leurs noms. Je suppose que je n'ai pas dû en tué énormément. Seulement onze ou douze. 

_ Seulement onze ou douze personnes ! S'irrita quelque peu Dumbledore. Parle-moi de tout ce que tu te souviens sur les gens que tu as tué. 

_ Et bien, il y a eut quelques personnes du ministère.

_ Qui ?

_ La femme du ministre, dit Harry. Et sa secrétaire.  
_ Qui d'autre autrement ?

_ Quelques Mangemorts déloyal et également Ludo Verpey. 

A ces mots, le directeur resta muet. 

_ Ainsi que quelques Moldus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait qu'ils soient morts mais, je les ai tués de toute manière. Et … 

_ Il y a plus ? S'impatienta Dumbledore.  
_ Mon dernier était … au début de l'année.

_ Qui ?

Se souvenant alors de quelque chose, Harry devint très pâle pour ensuite prendre une teinte verdâtre.

_ Je … Oh mon Dieu.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? 

Harry secoua la tête alors que sa gorge se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'il voulait parler. 

_ Il m'a juste frappé, et moi … Je, je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Hagrid.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

_ Harry, est-ce que tu as tué des élèves la nuit dernière ? 

_ Non, quoique j'ai failli tué Ron.

_ Il m'a semblé l'entendre.  
_ Quoi ?

_ Je te le dirais plus tard, informa Dumbledore. Parle-moi de la bataille.  
_ Vous savez ce qui est arrivé pendant la bataille.

_ J'aimerais entendre ton point de vue, expliqua le directeur. Chaque chose en son temps, commençons par le commencement.

  
Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

_ Et bien …Voldemort nous a ordonné d'encerclé le château. Il y avait des détraqueurs, des géants, des serpents, et bien sûr nous, les Mangemorts. J'étais le responsable de cette opération car j'étais le bras droit de Voldemort. Je crois qu'il pense que je suis mort dorénavant. Quant au signal de l'attaque, c'était de faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. 

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara le vieil Homme. Continue s'il te plait.   
_ Je m'apprêtais à faire apparaître la marque quand la porte s'est ouverte.

_ La porte ? 

_ Oui, confirma Harry. Draco Malfoy l'a ouverte mais tout cela est confus dans mon esprit, je me rappelle qu'il a voulu aidé et que je lui ai demandé de partir, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. J'ai donc jeté le sortilège dans les airs et nous avons commencer à attaquer.   
_ C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ? 

_ Je me souviens vaguement de la scène chez les Gryffondor, continua Harry. J'ai une chance inouïe de ne pas être devenu amnésique.   
_ Ce que tu crois, se moqua gentiment Dumbledore avant de reprendre son sérieux. Harry, il faut que tu saches, certains voudront te voir enfermé pour ce que tu as fait, néanmoins, il y a des témoins en ta faveur. Nous savons tous ce qui est arrivé.

_ Attendez … Comptez-vous dire à quelqu'un ce que j'ai fait ? 

_ Et bien …pour l'instant, James tente de rendre sa liberté à Sirius, et, puisque tu es dorénavant de retour, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être les aider. Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas débarquer dans une salle de tribunal après avoir été mort pendant un an, je ne crois pas que cela passerait facilement .  
_ Je vois, compris Harry qui fut interrompu par un coup venant de la porte.

_ Qui est-ce ? Questionna Dumbledore.

_ Les préfets de Gryffondor, monsieur. Nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose.

_ Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ?

_ Et bien, nous préférions en parler maintenant si cela est possible, est venu une voix légèrement hésitante. 

_ Je vois, acquiesça le directeur en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se trouvait toujours en face de lui. Harry, passe par cette fenêtre, je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un te voit encore. 

_ Oui, monsieur.

L'ancien Gryffondor se leva donc de son siège pour s'exécuter aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, presque mécaniquement. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Harry pouvait entendre les voix des jeunes gens.   
  
_ Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda le directeur.  
_ Nous aimerions savoir ce qui est arrivé au Mangemort, expliqua la jeune fille qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. L'avez-vous tué ?

_ Vous allez droit au but, n'est-ce pas ? Pour tout vous avouer, non, je ne l'ai pas tué.   
_ Oh … Mais il n'est plus là au moins … n'est-ce pas ? Vint la voix du garçon qui appartenait à Ron. 

_ Non, il est toujours ici.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie ! Vint une autre voix, qui, cette fois-ci, appartenait à Lavande. Il a failli me tué ! Je ne me sens plus en sécurité désormais et je ne crois pas être la seule !   
_ Il a été ranimé, continua Dumbledore sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Lavande.

_ ETES-VOUS FOU ? C'EST UN MEURTRIER ! 

_ Tu es dur, murmura Harry pour lui-même. 

_ Oh, bonjour professeur Potter, dit quelqu'un en voyant l'homme arrivé tandis que Dumbledore attira l'attention de ses élèves.

_ A présent les Gryffondor, bien que le fait de parler avec vous m'enchante, j'ai bien peur que vous devrez attendre une annonce officiel avec le reste de l'école pour espérer avoir des nouvelles.   
_ Bien, soupira quelqu'un qu'Harry reconnu comem étant la voix de Ginny. Nous avons essayé au moins.

_ Passez une bonne journée, conclut Dumbledore alors que la porte se fermait et qu'Harry revenait à son tour dans le bureau. 

_ C'est Hermione qui nous a conduit jusqu'à toi hier soir, informa le directeur. 

_ Quand pourrais-je les voir de nouveau ?

_ Bientôt Harry, bientôt.   


  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

La première personne qu'Harry put voir après cela fut Sirius. C'était une " chance " que James soit également avec eux. Tous étaient assis dans le bureau de James. 

_ Laisse-moi résumé tout ça, commença Sirius après qu'Harry lui ai tout raconté. Tu es plus un dangereux criminel que je ne le suis, et c'est moi qui récolte la prison à perpétuité ?   
_ Hey, la ferme, s'offusqua Harry. Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix en ce qui concerne d'avoir tuer, ce n'est pas comme-ci je le désirais. 

_ Je sais, le rassura Sirius. C'est juste que je trouve ça drôle.   
_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, dirent James et Harry en parfaite unisson. 

_ Oh bon, d'accord ! s'exclama Sirius. Ne prenez pas cet air supérieur avec moi ! 

_ Je ne prend pas d'air supérieur avec toi, répondit Harry. C'est juste que je ne trouve pas drôle le fait que j'ai tué deux professeurs de Poudlard.   
_ Ca tu ne l'avais pas mentionné ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu as vraiment fait ça ? 

_ C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, non ? Mais je ne veux pas en discuter pour le moment. Raconte-moi juste les choses que j'ai manqué ici. Je veux connaître tous les commérages.   
_ Il ne s'est guère passé grand chose durant ton absence, intervint James. A moins tu tiennes à savoir les petites choses, tel que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble.  
_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, affirma Harry. Autre chose ?   
_ Rien dont tu ne te soucierais, expliqua James en se penchant plus en arrière sur son siège. 

_ Oh, donc ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que je suis quelqu'un de stupide qui ne se soucierait pas de …

  
Cependant, Harry fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit .

_ Professeur Potter ! 

James se relava d'un bond en sursautant.

_ Par tous les saints, Hermione ! Tu n'as jamais entendu le mot " frapper " ?   
_ Si professeur … Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler immédiatement ! Dit-elle en remarquant ensuite la présence des deux autres dans la pièce. A moins que vous ne soyez occupé pour le moment ? 

_ Est-ce que ton problème est URGENT ? Questionna James en regardant autour de lui, apercevant qu'Harry s'était rapidement tourné afin de se retrouver face au mur et que Sirius restait aussi immobile qu'une statue.   
_ Désolé d'avoir fait une telle intrusion, s'excusa Hermione avant de reprendre. Mais c'est au sujet de votre devoir d'aujourd'hui. Je .. Et bien je pense avoir mal répondu à la question 14B.

_ Comme c'est typique de toi, fit remarqué Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'interrogea la jeune fille. 

_ Rien d'important, Einstein, murmura Sirius sans toutefois oublié de donner un léger coup de pied à son filleul.   
_ Hermione, je t'assure que tu as bien obtenu tes 106 points à ton examen, soupira James. Maintenant, je suis vraiment occupé et … 

Harry éternua. 

_ A vos souhaits, dit instinctivement la Gryffondor.

_ Merci, répondit le jeune homme.  
_ Professeur, je n'ai pas su que vous aviez un frère, déclara Hermione alors qu'Harry éternua une fois de plus.

_ Je n'ai pas de frère.  
_ Oh, et bien, dans ce cas, votre ami vous ressemble énormément alors. 2trangement pour tout avouer.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami.

_ Hé ! S'énerva Harry. Je veux bien que tu sois fâché contre moi, mais là tu vas trop loin Krikor.

_ Appelle-moi par mon vrai nom !

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, ça me donnerait juste l'envie de t'étrangler.   
_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas appelé une personne " ami ", si celle-ci refuse de m'appelé par mon nom et est fâché contre moi.

_ J'ai manqué quelque chose ? S'étonna Hermione.

_ Non, répliqua Harry.

_ Harry est juste quelqu'un de stupide.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide ! tu, tu …

_ allez vas-y, appelle moi par mon nom.   
_ J'aimerai bien mais je ne tiens pas à te voir pleurer tandis qu'une jeune fille se trouve dans ton bureau … Sirius, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives partir.  
  
De son coté, Hermione semblait perdue et clignota des yeux. Avait-elle réellement entendu le nom d'Harry ou était-elle juste devenue folle ? 

_ Pourquoi regarde-t-il le mur sans nous faire face ? Demanda lentement Hermione.

_ Il ne devrait pas … Euh … Etre ici, bafouilla Sirius alors que James s'écriait e même temps :   
_ Il a subit de grave brûlures épouvantable et il n'aime pas être vu en public.   
_ On devrait mettre en commun nos explications, murmura Sirius en se pinçant les lèvres.

_ Ouais, je pense que ce serait mieux, confirma Harry. James, tu sais vraiment comment envenimer les choses.   
_ Ferme-là.

_ Oh non, je ne pense pas que je me tairais. 

_ je te l'ordonne.

_ Plus tu me le demanderas, plus je continuerais à parler. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? Expliqua Harry tandis que James se raclait la gorge. 

_ Vous n'avez aucun rapport ? Insista Hermione qui revenait à la charge. D'aucune sorte ? 

_ Ah ! je regrette mais non, répondit Harry.   
_ Si nous en avons un ? 

_ Ferme-là ! Cria Harry. 

_ Seulement si tu te tais de ton coté.   
_ Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, soupira Sirius.   
_ Professeur … Je reviendrais plus tard, déclara Hermione. Vous semblez … occupé. 

_ C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCÉ ! Hurlèrent James et Harry d'une même voix.   


Cette annonce fut suivit d'un long silence. Un silence total et complet alors qu'Hermione semblait d'hors et déjà avoir quitter les lieux, et Harry en profita pour se retourner.   
_ A quoi pensais-tu imbécile ? tu tenais à ce qu'elle connaisse mon identité pas vrai ? Hurla Harry. Tu es vraiment un idiot. As-tu seulement un tant soit peu de cervelle ?   


James respira profondément et désigna d'un geste du doigt quelque chose qui fit frissonner Harry. Hermione était toujours là, debout devant la porte, ayant dorénavant une main devant sa bouche, comme le faisait si souvent les vieilles femmes, ne sachant que dire.   
  
_ Et merde.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Hermione l'observa intensément durant quelques secondes avant de tourner talons et courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quand elle atteignit le portrait de la grosse dame, elle se mit à crier d'une force qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. 

_ RON ! RON ! ! VIENS VITE ! !   


Ron, qui jouait aux échecs avec Seamus, relava la tête avec une curiosité non cachée.

_ Est-ce que tu as entendu ? 

_ Ouais, affirma son camarade, il semble qu'un rhinocéros soit lâché par ici. 

_ Oh la ferme, se moqua Ron en se levant afin de rejoindre sa petite amie qui se trouvait toujours près du tableau.

_ Qui est mort Hermione ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses tu sais .  
_ Non ! Haleta-t-elle. Pas mort ! mais VIVANT ! !   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Quand Hermione fut de retour dans le bureau accompagné de Ron, les deux hommes étaient partit, pourtant, Harry était toujours là, les attendant. Pour commencé, il leur raconta tout ce qui était arrivé, bien qu'il n'avoua pas tout ce qu'il avait fait. Après cela, il y eut un long silence où seul des regards furent échangés et, un instant plus tard, Hermione se jeta sur Harry, l'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.   
  
_ Ne nous abandonne plus jamais, chuchota-t-elle.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Les jours passèrent, si bien que la dernière semaine de cours arriva très rapidement. Chacun était d'hors et déjà prêt à quitter l'école cette année pour des raisons évidentes. Cette année avait vraiment été une dure épreuve. Des professeurs étaient morts ainsi que des élèves.   
  
Les examens étaient tous passé et rendus, ce qui permettait aux élèves de passer leurs journées sur la pelouse de poudlard, parlant de tout et de rien et jouant à de quelconque jeux. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione (et même Lavande parfois), se retrouvaient souvent dans la cabane d'Hagrid, bien que celui-ci ne s'y trouve plus. C'était Dumbledore qui s'occupait dorénavant de Crockdur, mais certains jours, le directeur le laissait se promener à son aise, si bien que le chien s'amusait parfois avec des élèves qui cherchaient vainement à trouver repos à l'extérieur.   
  
Cependant, Harry était aujourd'hui allongé seul sur la pelouse, bronzant sous le soleil brûlant. Il autorisait ses pensées à divaguer et cela le rendait heureux de pouvoir le faire. Les quelques derniers mois avaient étés si longs et il s'en rappelait à peine. Et maintenant qu'il était ici, couché sur l'herbe à réfléchir, il pouvait commencer à mettre au point tous les problèmes tournant dans sa vie qui avait besoin d'être réglé.  
  
Tout d'abord, il y avait le cas de Lavande. Il l'avait aimé et était sortit avec elle. Mais l'aimait-il toujours autant. Et elle, l'aimait-elle ?   


Ensuite, il y avait Ron et Hermione qui sortaient à présent ensemble. Deviendrait-il la troisième roues du carrosse ?   


Il y avait tellement à penser pour qu'Harry puisse avoir les idées au clair. Il regarda quelques instants autour de lui pour apercevoir le calmar se dorant au soleil, tout comme lui. Cette vue lui arracha un sourire, lui montrant que, d'une certaine manière, ils étaient semblable  
  
Malgré cela, le silence qui régnait fut interrompu alors qu'Hermione apparut, sortant de nulle part. 

_ Harry, commença-t-elle, se penchant sur le côté. Ton père te cherche. 

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu devrais allé lui parler.

_ Oh Hermione, laisse moi tranquille, bouda Harry. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'allé lui parler.   
_ Ca pourrait être important, insista la Gryffondor. 

_ Serais-tu en train de faire allusion à quelque chose ? Demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme.   
_ Non, c'est juste que … ça pourrait être importante. 

_ Mais, tel que je le connais, ça ne l'est probablement pas.

_ Parfait, dit Hermione. Je te laisse alors. Mais si je le rencontre de nouveau, je lui dirais où tu te trouves.   
_ Tu n'oserais pas ! Cria Harry alors qu'Hermione était déjà loin. Quelle genre de personne ne laisserait pas de vie privée ? 

Et c'est ainsi qu'il ferma ses paupières et laissa ses pensées divaguer de nouveau, sachant bien de quoi James voulait lui parler. Il voulait qu'ils aient une discussion quant aux dispositions de vie d'Harry pour l'été. Malheureusement pour lui, son fils n'était pas prêt à prendre cette décision.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Les élèves de poudlard étaient dehors depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes alors que Ron et Hermione attendaient le train à Pré-au-lard. Harry, quant à lui, attendait quelqu'un d'autre, semblant quelque peu nerveux selon Hermione. C'est à ce moment là que James choisi d'apparaître.

_ Alors, prêt pour cet été ? Demande-t-il, obtenant les réponses positives de Ron et Hermione alors qu'il remarqua Harry, recroquevillé derrière ses amis.

_ Tu es là, constata-t-il.  
_ Je suis là, répéta Harry. 

_ J'aurais aimé te parlé, avoua-t-il. Pour cet été. Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être aimé venir à la maison avec moi … J'ai une maison en Grèce, tu sais ?   
  
Harry le regarda fixement.

_ Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Je te promet que je ne mord pas.   


Le jeune homme garda le silence, toujours en le regardant fixement.   
  
_ Répond-moi s'il te plait, Harry, dit James avec douceur. Tu me rends nerveux. 

_ Non, répondit tranquillement Harry.

_ Bon et bien, tu devrions être … pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Demanda James, se rendant compte qu'Harry n'avait pas dit la réponse qu'il espérait.   
_ Je veux dire, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec toi cette année, expliqua Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre avec toi. Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'est trop tôt. Je passerais l'été avec Ron cette année.   
  
Au moment même, la train s'apprêtait à quitter la gare et Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans leur compartiment.

_ Bon, et bien, au revoir alors, dit Harry en montant dans le Poudlard express, ne jetant pas un regard derrière lui. 

Ils prirent ensuite tous trois place sur la banquette et Harry s'installa près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer James qui se tenait toujours sur le quai, encore abasourdi. 

Le train démarra brusquement et quitta rapidement Pré-au-Lard tandis qu'Harry regardait toujours par la fenêtre, fixant son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne devienne qu'un point noir dans l'horizon.   


_ Harry, tu ne penses avoir été trop dur ? Demanda finalement Hermione, brisant le silence maladroit qui s'était installé. 

_ Non, répondit Harry. Je ne le pense pas.   
_ Mais tu l'as laissé seul ici.

_ Il m'a déjà laissé seul lui aussi auparavant, dit Harry. 

_ Mais tu ne te sens pas mal ? Questionna Ron. Je ne me sens pas bien, il va probablement me détester.

Harry jeta de nouveau son dévolu vers la fenêtre, toujours silencieux.   
  
Harry n'avait jamais été doué en divination, et cela, tout le monde le savait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait entre lui et son père. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que l'avenir lui réservait, ou ce qu'il lui apporterait. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore vivant demain pour voir le jour. Mais, il était sur d'une chose, c'est que demain viendrait. Avec ou sans lui.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**__**

FIN 

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ENFIN fini ! vous rendez-vous compte que cela va faire près d'un an que je suis sur cette histoire ? Non ? et bien moi, si, et je suis trèèèèèèèsss heureuse de l'avoir terminée, même si, en traduisant la fin, j'ai trouvée ça quand même un peu triste. 

Enfin, pour information, Tadariada n'avait aucunement l'intention d'écrire une suite à cette histoire, mais, environ 8 mois après, elle nous a mis une suite : " Witness ". Cependant, elle ne l'a pas terminée et je doute qu'elle la termine, n'ayant pas updatée depuis un moment (remarquer, si elle est comme moi … p ) 

Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne traduirais pas la suite de spirale car ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, et j'ai envie de me retourner vers une autre traduction (je ne sais pas encore quoi mais une plus courte, lol) 

En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, même si vous n'étiez pas nombreux, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ces quelques lecteurs et je remercie quand même certains de m'avoir pousser à finir ^^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
